Blossoming Love
by chocoholicteen
Summary: Kitty struggles with new challenges, bad guys and being a teenager, yet it's the people in this world who keep it together. But who will she choose? Bobby/Kitty/Angel
1. The Beginning

**Hi! This is my take on the story from Kitty's point of view. But it's not terrible accurate because I haven't seen the films in a while, and I like to add my own variations to it too. Thanks for any reviews and comments! Have a good read. **

"Rogue's gone!" Bobby cried out as he burst into my room.

"Really? Oh God, you don't think she's-"

"Gone for the cure?" he finished.

I nodded, then climbed out of my bed.

"Oh Bobby," I soothed, "I'm sure it's what she wanted if she has gone for that."

"No Kitty, I pushed her! I mean, I never said anything about it but, but.." he voice trailed off as he sunk onto the bed and put his head in his hands. I could hear my traitor of a heart accelerating as it dawned on me the full extent of what this meant. He would definitely be with Rogue now that they could touch; there was no hope for me, then I quickly crashed back to reality. Though my heart was torn in half and causing pain to bleed out from it with every beat I couldn't let him know, no matter how much I wanted to tell him…To grab his shirt and show him what I felt about him…

But to me, I was just like a younger sister.

**So I better start acting like it,** I told myself.

I sat gently down on my bed next to him, placing a reassuring arm round his muscular shoulders.

"Bobby, how could you of forced her if you never mentioned it?" I asked logically.

There was a pause of which Bobby merely looked at his shoes.

"I know. I know you're right. But I've got this terrible feeling," he took my hand and placed it over his heart, "Right here."

I swallowed, and gave him a hug, making sure I didn't look into his eyes because I'd break down.

"She's safe, and she can make her own choices, Bobby."

I couldn't resist. I pulled away from him slightly, and looked into his lowered eyes. I placed a finger under his chin and lifted it up.

"Chin-up eh? You've got nothing to worry about."

His eyes were crystal blue, shining in the slight sunlight.

"But it's not what I wanted." He whispered.

"No," I whispered back, "But it's what Marie wanted. And you should support her, because you know her better than anyone, and can feel what she's going through."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"I am."

I made some lame excuse about meeting someone, and told him I'd see him around.

I walked right through the wall to the outside of the building, relishing the brief surge of air before I went through the ground, and came back up safely.

I ran as fast as I could toward the forest, willing no one to notice the tears as I held back a lump in my throat.

All this time I'd been hoping and wanting for someone I couldn't have. How typical of me.

I finally reached the woods. I ran a short distance more as to be out of sight.

I stopped running, my heart pounding for more reasons than one. I fell sideways against the nearest tree, finally able to let out my sobs as I sank my way towards the ground.

The salty tears spilled from the corners of my eyes as I blinked down hard. I could feel them slide down my face and fall off.

**I'm such an idiot.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a while, I pieced myself back together. How much of an idiot had I been? I'd known that Bobby was in love with Rogue from the start, and Bobby wasn't the kind of guy to reject someone because of a physical need. I was just naïve enough to expect him to change for me. I roughly wiped my wet face with the back of my sleeve, stood up, and walked purposefully back to the mansion.

Everyone was discussing the cure, either completely compelled and furious by the idea or compelled and interested. It was obvious which mutant had which opinion too. Damit, 5 minutes until class started, and she still needed her books. Running straight for the lockers, and even some angry grunts from various students who didn't expect someone to enter through the wall and exit through the other. Got their eventually, and quickly phased my head into the locker, grabbing the books needed. Then I pelted back to Storm's classroom.

Great, two minutes still to go. That must have been record time. I slumped down in my favourite chair at the back, leaning my head back and phasing my feet through and up onto the table where the rested

"May I sit here?" a kind voice asked.

Opening my eyes, and quickly phasing my legs back through the table, I looked up at the asker.

He was a tall teenager, probably slightly older than me. An innocent face, with a head of gold hair. Although he wore a baggy coat, it was obvious he worked out through the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Oh, um, sure." I said, ever so stylishly.

"Thanks." He gave me a warm smile, but his eyes were wide and made him look nervous.

"I haven't seen you around yet, are you new?" I asked

"Yeah, arrived this morning."

"Oh cool! Do you need someone to show you around? I remember my first day in this place was a nightmare, but you get used to it."

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks. My name's Angel."

"I'm Kitty."

"Kitty." He assured, as if testing the name out. "Suits you."

"How? You don't know me?"

He shook his head briefly. "Get the feeling."

Storm entered the room and ordered the class to be quite.

"So what's your power Angel?" As if I couldn't guess.

"I have wings."

"Wicked."

"And you?" he inquired

"I can pass through solid objects." I said, whilst demonstrating moving my hand through the table.

"Now class, today we will be learning about-"

"Are you coming to the danger room?"

Warren whispered over to me in a way that made my skin tingle,

"What's that?"

"A room where we train. When you're an X-man that is."

"Does that mean when they give you a costume?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

"Then yeah, I guess I will be."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." He replied with a slight twinkle in his eyes as he gave me a warm smile.

As the lesson progressed, I couldn't help feeling the Fate had responded when I asked for a new heart. It made me realise I always had a heart, but the person I wanted to give it to never took it. Instead, it's now mine to give to whoever I please. And who knows, this might even be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. A breath of fresh air

"Who was that?" asked Angela, a friend whose mutant power was turning into a dog.

She swivelled round in her chair, which was the desk in front of mine.

"Who was who?" I asked innocently.

"That fit guy who you were chatting with. Are you going out with him yet?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I cursed inwardly as I felt my cheeks heating up.

"What the hell Ang? I've only just met the guy."

"Yeah but you liiiiike him." She teased

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm attracted to every guy that walks in the door."

"Nope!" she smiled at me smugly, "Just him."

"And you know because…?"

"Let's just say instinct." She turned back in her seat to carry on listening to Scott's class, but then hesitated.

"Plus it helps having dog hearing when you can hear people's hearts speed up."

I sat there, dumbfounded.

"I was just nervous because he was new!" I protested quietly.

"Yeah sure, I'm not going to fight you Kitty." She said, "Though if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna flirt with him after class."

There was a pause, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

**What the heck's wrong with me. So some nice guy shows up, doesn't mean you have to act like a complete drip. Get a grip Kitty.**

"Fine. Whatever." I replied.

Her ear twitched… Actually _twitched_.

"It did it again." She announced.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She bent down and started writing notes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I scanned the cafeteria. I wasn't hard to find the guy with the oversized coat on in the lunch queue.

"Hey Angel."

"Oh, hi Kitty." He replied warmly, "How was your class."

"Boring like usual." I replied hastily, a variety of images flying back of my stupid friend's smug smile. "Yours?"

"Oh, yeah they were great. We learnt about battle field strategies. It was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, everyone says that…_The first time."_

"Yeah probably."

"Why do you wear this huge coat?" I asked, tugging on the oversized sleeve lightly. "You've got nothing to hide from us, we're all mutants after all."

"I know. But it's going to take some getting used to." He shrugged.

"Understood. OH FAB! They've got CHOCOLATE PUDDING!" Yeah I'm so cool.

He laughed, and what a great laugh.

**Why should I care if I do like him anyway? Or what anybody else feels. I'm just as sane as the next person.**

And on that thought, I snatched up a bowl full of chocolate pudding.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

The danger room started up. Wolverine was the leader of our group, the test was the defeat Magneto, whilst a variety of paint guns attacked us. If we were hit, we were told to leave the room. As it was, we were all running toward a safe point that Wolverine had pointed out.

"PHASE!" Kurt shouted before a paint ball shot through me and splattered on a rock behind me.

A poof and he was gone. I ran towards the machine, sinking into the ground as I went. Looking up through the gravel , I guided my way under the machine. Then, seizing my chance, I shot up through it and disabled it for good.

**One down, 12 to go. **I thought bitterly. I phased again, just to be safe, and ran towards the safe point.

I made it, but ended up crouching down behind the rock and breathing heavily, whilst trying to listen out for Logan's plans.

"Are you okay Kitty?" Angel asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." He lent me his arm and pulled me up. I felt a shot of warmth dart up my arm from the place he'd touched.

**What's wrong with me? **I asked myself quietly. **Get a grip, you're supposed to be an X-man.**

Suddenly, Xavier spoke over the telecom.

"Logan, you need to make a decision."

Logan looked around at the people left: All of the younger kids had gone out pretty quickly, but Logan, Kurt, Angel, Spike and Me had all survived.

"Okay, we're gonna rush him." Logan announced.

**Rush him? Yep, sounds like a fantastic plan with Magneto.** I thought secretly, but went along with it anyway. Who knows? It might even work.

"Kitty, you come up through the ground behind him, Spike, go up onto that ledge there and try to gain an advantage, Angel, fly above and take out any of those machines if you can, Kurt, come with me at the front of him. Everyone ready?"

"YES!" we chorused.

"Let's MOVE!"

We all split apart to do our separate duty.

I phased underground. Navigating my way towards the back of Magneto.

I surfaced a safe distance behind Magneto. Looking closely to Magneto's back however, I discovered something…

"IT'S A BOMB, R-!" I shouted down the head set with only seconds to spare.

Two powerful arms swooped me up and out of the way. Holding onto Angel, I phased us both in case any paint hit us.

"You know, I didn't need to be saved, I could of just phased."

"Yeah. But it was fun anyway." I giggled, looking up at him. He looked at me at the same time, and our faces were an inch apart. I felt his warm breath in my face and was completely taken. My cheeks heated to full, as I forced myself to look away from his crystal eyes. Must have been my own imagination, but I think be blushed too.

I snapped back to reality as a paint gun fired at us. I got ready to phased us again, but before the paint hit us the simulation was aborted.

"I wish to see you all my office please." Xavier's voice carried through the whole room.

**Ah crap.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"This has confirmed my worst fears…None of you are ready to face Magneto." Xavier announced.

There was a surge of disappointment throughout the whole team.

"I think we did pretty good Professor." Kurt announced.

"Good? Half of our students were killed! No Kurt… If Magneto does attack, we need to be much stronger."

"Okay, maybe the weaker students, but I think the people standing here did well." Spike supported.

"There are some improvements to be made. Every day after school, you will now attend a training session. Spike: working on your aim. Kitty: working on your durability and energy. Kurt: on accuracy. Angel: you may also need some durability tests. Logan: strategies."

Xavier sighed, and looked as if he were going to wheel away, but turned back.

"It's not that I'm disappointed in you, just worried for your safety… Especially with Scott as the team leader gone…And now that Jean is out of control… I doubt I should let you go at all."

He looked up at them all with concern and worry etched in his face, but reluctantly turned and rolled away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A week past.

My relationship with Angel had formed from acquaintance to tight friendship.

One afternoon, I walked over to greet him in my normal place, but he looked different, hesitant.

"Kitty?" Angel asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something tonight?"

I was surprised, but secretly pleased. My heart beat accelerated.

"Sure."

"You won't get much sleep." He cautioned.

"Ah well. Friday today anyway."

"See you around 8:00?"

"Okay then. See ya then!" said, whilst turning around and heading back to my room…But not before I caught a glance at the glowing smile that Angel gave me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I lay in bed, feeling beyond happy for the first time in a while. My insides jingled and because I was so happy I let them dance away, whilst I checked the clock every two minutes.

**Not another 5 minutes yet.** I thought gleefully.

"Kitty?" A voice asked, but not the one I'd been expecting.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he beamed, "Rogue's back."

I was stunned.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed, the stitches on my broken heart tearing slightly as I was brought back to reality.

"She's taken the cure…But I'm supporting her in her decision." He said firmly, "She's so happy."

I took this in for a minute.

"So why aren't you over there then?"

"Oh, just came to tell you quickly."

"Go on then! Hate to see you pass up something that may be good for you."

"Okay." He whispered, whilst pulling me into a hug. "You're the best friend a guy could have."

**But not girlfriend. **_Rip._ The two sides of my heart fell apart again.

Then he dashed out the room.

"Ouch." I whispered, rubbing my chest over my heart at the imaginary pain.

I took the pillow from my bed and hugged it tight; hoping that having something to hold onto might distract me slightly, or vent my emotions.

"Kitty?" A gentler voice whispered.

"Yeah! Hey Angel!" I put on an enthusiastic face to hide my stupid problems.

He paused.

"What's wrong?"

I tried to look confused.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Let's go."

"Okay." A smile returned to his face, as he pulled me out through the door. His hand was soft and comfortable in mine, and also quite warm. He had his shirt off, and his beautiful wings exposed. The first time I'd seen them without a quick glance under that enormous coat of his. They were beautiful, wider either side then he was tall, a stunning white. It was more than clear now that he worked out.

"Close your eyes." He commanded.

I gave him a suspicious but playful raise of the eye-brow, though nevertheless shut my eyes.

I gasped, as my feet came up from under me, and a surge of wind blew my hair back. There was a gentle rhythm coursing through the arms that held me strongly.

"Okay, open your eyes." He whispered softly.

And I did. We were flying, above and away from the school, higher and higher. I gave out a gasp as my heart jumped to my throat, and I threw my arms around his neck. He gave a light chuckle which rippled throughout his body, then teasingly through a glance at me.

"Afraid of heights?" he asked

"Not in the slightest."

"Good." He surged upwards, towards the clouds on this stormy night. The wind and cold should have cut straight through me but the heat radiating off of his body made it enjoyable and warm. We broke through the clouds and suddenly light shone in every direction. The sun was setting into the clouds, as we came to a halt.

The soft oranges and yellows were reflected on the back of the moisture in the clouds.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Yes you are." He replied.

I felt my cheeks heating as I blushed, and I looked away from his penetrating but gorgeous stare.

"You're cute when you blush." He commented affectionately.

My blush depended.

"I like you Kitty," he whispered, "I like you a lot."

I finally looked up into his blue eyes, as a slight wind picked up and ruffled our hair, whilst the warm rays from the sun and his body wrapping me in comfort, and soft hues brought his fantastic face. This was the most romantic, stunning show of affection anyone has ever given me.

"I think I might like you a lot too… Angel." I whispered back.

I instinctively felt my head tilting back, and curving my back up and closer to his. He responded gently, curving the back of his neck and meeting my lips with his. As the kiss depended like the setting sun, my pitiful little heart tossed away the stitching and healed itself. Not that I had further need of it, for I felt it'd already been given to an Angel.

**Hey from all. Just wanted to say that I do realise it's only been a week, but I wanted to save you guys the tension. Plus when I get an idea I instinctively write… so not my fault.**

**And reviews are appreciated and will be responded to **

**Thanks!**

**Chocoholicteen.**


	3. A sweet scent

"Was the sunset what you wanted to show me?" I asked after a long, delightful kiss.

"Yes." He replied simply

"Do you want to go back?"

He smiled down at me.

"Only if you do."

"Okay." I whispered.

We gradually flew back down to the mansion. Angel took me back to my room.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No, thank you." He whispered back.

We stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I should go-" he announced, starting to turn.

My heart fluttered madly and instincts took over. I reached out and held his hand.

"Stay." I breathed.

We lay on the bad together, back to back. Nothing happened, we were just content in each other's company. It felt so…right. Angel pulled me slightly closer, then shuffled slightly so that his wings wrapped around me. In my cosy cacoon, I was soon drifting off.

"Goodnight, Angel." I whispered

"Goodnight, Kitty." He replied.

And with that I dozed off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke with a start.

**What a fantastic dream!**

I tried to roll over, but something heavy was wrapped over my waist. I reached down to get it off, but realised it was soft and warm, like a human.

"WOAH!" I sat up immediately, ready to phased through the bed if necessary, but found I was looking down at an angel, his eyelids fluttering awake. He gave out a yawn, and then looked back up at me.

"Good morning." He greeted sleepily but cheerfully.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" I asked, whilst sliding back down onto one of his wings, this time facing him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Not unless you want it to be."

I chuckled, and felt my cheeks heating slightly.

"No. No I don't want it to be." I replied.

"Good."

There was a content pause, were we looked into each other's eyes.

"You know," I announced cheekily, "Most guys just ask if you wanna go out with them…Not fly 'em beyond the clouds to see the sun set."

"Ah, but how much of the sun _really _did you _see_ set?" he bantered

I giggled, "Ah, got me there."

I snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me, whilst resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Why me?" I breathed.

"Why not you?" he countered

"Because there are other girls out there…"

"True. But none of which I wanted."

I gave him a gentle squeeze, which he returned. Before kissing his collar bone.

"You know, I've never spent the night with a guy." I said, shocked by my own honesty.

"Ditto…but with a girl."

I giggled again.

"It's funny how I've known you such a small time, yet a feel I've known you for years." He remarked

"ditto."

There was a peaceful pause. I listened to the thumping of this heart, marvelling at the warmth of his skin.

"Mmmhm. What time is it?" he asked.

"Oh hang on." I phased my arm through him and grabbed my alarm clock.

"CRAP! It's 9:45!" I yelled, jumping up and phasing into the bathroom. Does help, when you're in a rush and you need to get your clothes off quickly.

**Might come in handy in other situations too**... **No! stop it! Stupid dirty mind.**

"What's wrong with that?" He asked through the door making me jump.

"It's Xavier's training session, he's gonna kill both of us if we're not there in 15 minutes!"

"Ah." Angel replied. I heard his footsteps pound as he ran out the door just as I squeaked the taps on and a burst of freezing cold water shot down my whole body. I yelped out, whilst squeezing a too much shampoo on my hair…

After dropping the soap, bashing my head on the side of the shower, slipping and almost phasing stark naked through to the next room, I made it safely out of the bathroom. I checked the watch... 9:55

"CRAP!" I muttered, whilst hopping on one foot trying to put a shoe on.

"DONE!" I confirmed, whilst sprinting through my dorm door, and rushing down the corridor at lightning speed, phasing through 3 walls and the finally arriving at the danger room.

"Right on time Kitty." He announced. Angel came a minute later.

"Sorry sir, got a bit lost on the way." He lied, blushing slightly. He glanced slightly at me, but no one noticed.

"That's okay Angel." Xavier said, before wheeling around, "shall we begin?"

"Yes Professor." We chorused, before following him into the danger room.

"I have set up different activities specialised to your weaknesses," Xavier announced. "Each day, we will mark your progress. Spike, we discussed your aim. Please go to the far left hand side of the room, where you will be trying to hit a varied distance of moving targets, each one further away from the next. Once you can successfully hit all of them, we will look more at speed. Kitty, we were looking more at your energy. I have set up a treadmill for you, with the same thickness of wall coming at you every few seconds. We will be monitoring how many you can pass through until you run out of energy. Kurt, you will be at the very back of the room, concentrating on teleporting to a range of different targets, focus on accuracy. Angel: You will be flying above, through various rings and dodging various obstacles at maximum speed. Wolverine, come with me, where we will discuss different scenarios and strategies. Everyone clear?"

"Yes Professor." We replied.

"Good luck." He encouraged, before leaving the danger room with Logan

I approached the running machine.

"_Welcome Kitty Pryde. Press the green button to start your training."_

I did so, and readied myself to begin.

The treadmill ran at a steady walking pace. It was twice as long as that of a normal one. A wall appeared at the end of it as came slowly towards me. I phased through the first one. Jeez, it was pretty thick. This was gonna take a while.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

2 minutes later, I'd passed through 20 walls, and I was fading fast. Another wall appeared before me. I put my hands out to phase through it, but I lacked the energy. Instead, I just pressed against it, trying to get through but unable. I fell off of the treadmill, breathing hard.

"_Exercise complete. On the 1__st__ day of the training, you have through 20 walls in 2 minutes. Well Done. See you tomorrow Kitty Pryde."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

The weekend went too quickly, and Angel had been called home for one reason or another. A talk with his dad I think, would I believe created the cure. _Ouch._ Though we still cuddled together last night, it was becoming a sort of routine. I was back in Scott's class, waiting nervously for Angela to realise, as I knew she would.

She sniffed the air, then turned around wide-eyed to me.

"You've got his scent on you…Did you two…? Sleep together?" She asked

"No…well not in the way you think."

I explained what happened as briefly and as quietly as humanly possible.

"Aww." She cooed, "You two are sooooo sweeeet! I told ya you liked him." She threw me a wink, before turning round in her seat to start taking notes again.

And I couldn't help smiling to myself as she did.

**Hey! Bit of a gap filler here. Excitement will come soon I promise!**

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**

**Chocoholicteen.**


	4. Attack

**To: Crazy Computer's Vendetta**

**Yeah, i'm not really sticking to the movie anymore, I think a lot of the events will happen but not in order…But thanks for the review anyways :) Angela is meant to be annoying but funny, and she's only a filler character. So no probz there. I thought Scott died later in the film... whoops :S I know Xavier's meant to be dead, but i was either going to do that later, or keep him coz he's such a great character. Crap. Forgot about beast too lol. Ah well! Thank you for pointing it out. Won't be writing much till the weekend, because of exams. Oh yeah, and i did nick spike from X-Men Evolution...but he is a good guy. With the strategies, and Logan, i thought that because he couldn't get hurt, he always just charged into battle no matter what the plans really were. But now that he's the leader he's got to take consideration for other people. **

**THANKS LOADS GUYS AND KEEP REVIEWING. Shall not keep you any longer…**

"_Exercise complete. On the 7__st__ day of the training, you have through 40 walls in 4 minutes. Well Done. See you tomorrow Kitty Pryde."_

I looked at my little progress chart, pleased that the line was relatively steep. A sense of pride swept through me for my own hard work and efforts.

"_X-MEN! Report immediately to my office." _ Xavier's metal voice rang in my head, before I realised the seriousness. I looked around at my friends; we nodded at each other, and then sprinted down the hall.

We all burst into the Professor's office in record time.

"Ah yes. Everyone's here now. I have found where Magneto is hiding. Wolverine, I want you to make the decision if you send the team in there, or anticipate his next attack. That is if he attacks." Another look of sorrow swept Xavier's face before he composed himself.

"I reckon that the longer we wait, the more mutants he'll get to help him and therefore the harder it'll be to stop him." he paused, looking at us each individually. "I have faith in you all. I say we attack now. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Meet me in the jet in 15 minutes."

Then he turned back to Xavier, probably to discuss plans.

……………………………………………….

Once Storm, Rogue, Wolverine, Angel, Spike, Ice-man, Nightcrawler, Colossus and I were safely strapped in, Storm started to push the accelerator forwards and the jet crouched forwards.

Soon we were flying above the clouds. The sun was still high in the sky, and the clouds were glowing a luminous white in its rays of light.

"Right everyone." Started Logan, facing around and looking at everyone.

"We don't know how many mutants Magneto has working for him, or what powers they have. Storm – make sure the place is in a heavy mist, then come down and meet us at the back. Me, storm, colossus and Kitty will go around the back and strike there. Everyone focus on knocking people out and getting to magneto. No doubt he's in the utmost lower floor. Kitty, that's where you come in, if you come with me down to where Magneto is he'll sense me but not you. So he'll stop me once we get down there, but don't let him see you. Knock him out if you can and we'll decide what to do with him from there. Everyone else, have a look what information you can find. Everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"We're here." Storm announced, as she started to set the jet down a good mile away from what looked like a large metal dome in the middle of nowhere. The place was well lit however, even though there were no power cables or anything.

We were soon jogging closer to the base. Kurt couldn't teleport us all because it was too far. The waist high yellow grass gave us good enough cover anyway.

We soon were creeping behind a huge hill, just beyond of which lay the huge dome. There were 5 people standing outside on guard, obviously mutants.

"Rogue, Storm take the one on the right. I'll take the one right. Kitty and spike take the one in the middle. Ice-man and Kurt the one to the left. Colossus and angel, far left. Make as little sound as possible. Storm." Logan reminded.

"On it." She whispered back.

Her eyes misted over as a sheet of fog descended on the camp.

"Go go go." Wolverine whispered.

I phased underground, navigating my way towards the middle of the group. My target was a guy, must have been straight out of school because he was only around 16. I phased up behind him, then swung my arm down on his head as hard as I could.

He crumpled to the ground, and luckily none of his team mates had noticed. A spike soared towards me, and I phased just in time for it to go through me.

"Spike!" I whispered, "It's me!"

"Oh sorry."

There were a couple of other quite yells either side of us, and the group quickly emerged from the mist.

"Clear?" Logan asked,

Everyone nodded.

"Kitty?" he turned to me, "See if you can open the doors from the inside.

"Okay." I whispered, then I stood just to the side of the doors, and phased inside.

It was a huge empty metal bunker. No mutants in sight.

There was a lift on the other side of the room, which lead to the lower floors.

I located a panel of controls. There was a red button to the right of it, which I pushed cautiously.

I heard a creaking sound behind me, as the doors swung open and the team moved in.

We headed quietly for the lifts.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB, BOOOOOOOOOOOB!" An alarm must have been hit, because there were flashing red lights everywhere and police siren-style sounds.

We all dashed for the elevators.

"WAIT!" Angel yelled, "Aren't they metal? Not the best idea climbing into a small metal box when your enemy can control it.

Everyone thought for a second.

"Kitty! Can you take us down?" Storm asked.

"I can try." Everyone held onto my hand or each other.

I prepared myself, breathing in and out slowly. Then I phased, the weight was huge, especially Logan, with his adamantium skeleton. We were all about half-way through the floor, and my energy was fading fast.

"You can do it Kitty." Angel said somewhere close to me. And with that I found a new strength, and everyone slipped through the floor completely.

Now that everyone was through, my energy left me. My knees buckled, and I knelt on the cold steel floor.

**Too much. **

My breath was laboured.

"THEY'RE THERE!" I recall someone shouting but it sounded far away.

Angel lifted me off of the floor and picked me up in his arms.

"Angel, put me down." I protested weakly.

"Not until you've recovered.

"Ice-Man! Stop him!" Wolverine commanded

Bobby held his hands out in front of him, and a wall of ice started to build at the door way, sealing this mutant in.

He turned his gun around before anyone could react and shot Rogue in the neck with a dart.

She pulled the dart out, and then collapsed into Bobby's arms. Wolverine ran around them and sliced the gun in two.

"WHERE'S MAGNETO?" he yelled, raising his hand and shooting out his claws, which came a centimetre before the guy's neck.

He simply smiled, and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Is she okay?" I asked,

"She's breathing, and she's still a mutant." He replied.

"Give her to Colossus, he can take her weight better." Storm reasoned quickly.

Bobby slid Rogue into the arms of Colossus.

"Right, put me down." I said to Angel. Some of my strength had returned. He did so, and I stood on my own two feet.

We turned around and went in the opposite direction to the wall, Kurt, Storm and Colossus taking the lead.

More darts flew from around the corner, and struck against all of them. Kurt didn't phase in time and got one in his leg, storm was looking the other way and got one in her neck, they just bounced off of Colossus, though he turned his back to shield Rogue. Then he swung his arm out and knocked them all out in one go.

"They're picking us off one by one." Bobby announced, stating the obvious.

"Why don't they try and kill us?" I asked

"Magneto must have asked them not to." Logan replied stiffly.

**But why?**

Angel picked up Storm, and Colossus swapped Rogue for Kurt with Spike.

"Take these guys back to the jet," he said to colossus, "If we're not back in an hour, leave without us.

They started to protest, but colossus lead them away.

Angel hesitated, looking at me.

"I'll be fine." I assured.

He looked completely unconvinced.

"Don't you think you should go back?" he pleaded.

"I wouldn't be able to hold her for long."

"Come on Kitty, we need to go!" Logan shouted back down the corridor.

I reached up pushed my lips to Angel's. He responded warmly, exploring my mouth with his soft tongue. My hands came up and round his head and back. I felt so good, I didn't want it to end.

"Kitty!" Logan stressed.

We broke apart.

"See you soon." He whispered

"I'll be waiting." I replied, before we both turned and ran our separate ways.

We pressed on through the flashing hallways, and down some steps to a lower level, whilst Wolverine surged forward and sliced anyone close. Bobby continuously froze walls behind us, so we couldn't be ambushed.

We took down a few mutants, but nothing we couldn't handle. We soon entered the main room, to find Magneto and Jean there.

"Jean?" Logan asked, concern in his voice. He stepped towards her, but stopped.

"You'll never learn will you?" Magneto asked him, and with a flick of his hand, sent Logan crashing into the wall, clenching his jaw in pain.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, whilst running towards them both.

Bobby was right behind me as we charged at them. Magneto sent bars of metal towards us. I reached for Bobby's hand, but he was swept away too fast. Soon Magneto also had him pinned to the wall.

My anger burst out of me, I spun back around, ready to kill Magneto. Every heart beat pulsed through me as my anger flooded my system. I charged forward again, so close to them both that a few more steps and I could have had a real fight.

Suddenly, I felt a grip around my throat. I couldn't breath. I started lifting off of the ground, choking. I tried to phase but I couldn't. Something was ripping through me, like tiny daggers pressing at all point in my body, I felt blood run down my face, and arms as I struggled to breathe.

"NOOO!" My friends shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE."

My feet tried to reach the floor wildly as I grasped at the tension around my throat.

**I'm going to die.**

I looked up at the ceiling as I failed to catch my breath again. Darkness surrounded me, as I blacked out.

………………………………….


	5. Hope and Confusion

**MWHAHAHAH I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Almost as much as I do reviews! Thanks for writing!!!**

**Crazy Computer's Vendetta: Hey thanks for the reviews! I'll just explain the end of chapter 4. When Kitty is being lifted in the air and can't phase, it's jean or "the Phoenix" that's doing it, and as you see at the end of the 3****rd**** Xmen movie, and when she kills Xavier, she starts kind of dissolving them, and cutting away at them. So that's what she's doing to Kitty, and this is what I thought might happen to someone who survived it. **

**Anyway! On with the story:**

………………………………………………………….

I awoke, my face to one side as I lay in an awkward position on the floor. My body ached, everywhere, but I had to see what was going on.

**Are Bobby and Logan alright?**

"Kitty?" Someone whispered.

I shook as I used my arms to pushed myself off the floor, pain surging through them. I managed to sit up.

"Bobby?" I whispered back. He was in a similar tube, but he wasn't in pain. He pressed his hands eagerly on the glass and was staring at me.

"Oh thank god you're alive. We were so worried."

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"It was Jean, or "Phoenix" now. She made sure you didn't phase whist cutting and strangling you. She's getting too strong… I don't know how we'll fight her if she ever gets really out of control… But they've got us in these tubes that neutralise our powers… At least I hope it is."

I pushed myself into a crouching position, then slowly stood up, pain surging through me once more. I gasped in pain, forging my eye shut and leaning against the glass for support.

I looked down at my arms. There were huge deep cuts etched into them, they'd obviously been bleeding and had soaked my uniform. I'd lost a lot of blood. These cuts were down my arms, back, stomach, face and legs. Every time I move a bunch of them started to open. I sat back down, from fear of blacking out.

"And Logan?" I asked

"I'm here kid." He replied from behind me, also in a tube. "Are you okay?"

Genuine concern crossed his face that surprised me.

"Yeah sure." I muttered unconvincingly, "They didn't hurt you guys did they?" I asked, my voice betraying myself as they heard how much I worried about them.

"We're fine." Bobby replied. Glancing at him now, I noted the new bruise across the right side of his face, probably due to the metal.

"Sorry." I said

"Why?" Bobby asked

"I didn't get your hand on time, I couldn't phase you…"

His face softened, and even now my heart tore slightly. "It wasn't you fault. Don't blame yourself."

We sat against the glass. Wolverine tried to reach the glass, but his hands were tied down tightly to the floor. There was even blood coming out where he'd rubbed his hand violently against the ropes.

"Why'd he keep us alive?" Bobby asked openly.

"Mutant life is sacred or something." Wolverine sniffed back.

Hours, perhaps days passed. We were given no food or drink. I was starting to become delirious, the room spinning slightly. Bobby took some of the same effects, but wasn't as bad. I had lost a lot of blood, and every time I moved I lost more. I'd started shaking violently, feeling ill, wanting to throw up but finding nothing there, simply lay back down. They came in short violent session, and then all that lasted were my throbbing wounds, empty stomach and dry throat.

After what seemed like a week, but was probably a day, Logan stiffened.

"Logan?" I inquired weakly, he shushed me, holding out a hand. After a second or two, a wolfish grin crossed his face.

"Our friends are coming." He announced. Sure enough, a minute or two later, both me and Bobby could hear shouts coming from outside the door.

A ray of hope and light shone through the door momentarily, before Angel, Storm and Colossus came barging in.

We cried out each other's names, relieved.

I pushed myself off of my lying position on the floor and sat up, ignoring the pain shooting up my back and arms.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Angel assured.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Two and a half days." He replied. Then he surged his wings down and flew to the top of the tube. I looked around to see Storm doing the same, and colossus simply barging through. Logan was out. He flexed his claws in and out, then watched as his skin healed.

"You were right Ice," he announced, "Still got my powers." He gave us both a grin, and then came forward to help Angel out.

Logan cut straight through the glass with his claws, forming a large rectangle.

"Stand back." He ordered.

I did as I was told, as he pushed the glass through and it shattered on the floor of my tube. Luckily I was unharmed.

He held out his hand, which I gladly accepted. He pulled me up gingerly, as I gently rose. My scabs cracking and bleeding freely now that I'd stood up. My legs immediately began to shake upon the strain, and only with Logan's help did I climb through the hole.

But then my legs gave up on me, with a swoop of his arm, he gathered me up.

I gave out a small yelp and his arms pressed on my cuts, but I was determined not to scream so I jammed my eyes shut and clenched my fist into a ball, which was about all I could manage anyway.

"I'm getting to old to be carried." I muttered, half conscious.

I felt him chuckle quietly, his chest rising.

Angel's face came into view, it looked like he was going to argue, but instead let Wolverine take me. His arms were strong and safe, I could easily have gone to sleep, but I did my best to stay alert.

"Logan, we need to go." Storm urged.

"Couldn't agree more." He agreed, whilst running towards the door.

I felt myself slowly slipping away, sleep becoming too tempting. And even amidst the noise around me it was slowly dulled. I felt darkness closing in on me as my eyes fluttered shut…

"Angel…" I whispered quietly, whilst succumbing to the darkness.

……………………………………………..

I awoke with a sleepy start, feeling peaceful at last. I felt a familiar ache through my body but no pain. My eyelids fluttered open. Angel was waiting for me, perched at the side of my bed.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey" he replied. Then the previous night came flooding back.

"Are you hurt?" I spluttered,

"No."

"Bobby-" I tried to push myself up but a wave of nausea swept through me.

"Rest. Everyone's fine, just waiting for you to get better now." He shushed. "But it should only take a day. It's a miracle really, no one thought you'd pull through…" tears seemed to fill his eyes, "But then we found out you share the same blood type as Logan."

I glanced at the UV drip connected to my arm… An arm with only a very light scarring from the cuts I'd had.

"So you're obviously healing faster than normal."

"yeah…" I breathed.

"I was so worried about you… But we needed to wait for the team to re-cooperate before we came back otherwise it would've been a waste of effort."

I nodded, then tugged slightly at his shirt, using whatever energy I had to pull him down. He obliged, bringing his lips to mine and gently placing a hand behind me neck. I let my tongue explore his mouth, then he did the same to me. It was warm, wet, but nice, sweet. He tasted of strawberries…I felt closer to him, feeling more emotion as he kissed me gently. He started to kiss me with more passion, I let my hands wander down his muscular chest and back, as his hands stroked my hair.

_knock, knock._

I groaned inwardly,

**5 more minutes?**

I turned my head towards the door, feeling slightly guilty at ignoring my friends, but Angel wasn't having any of that. He placed a kiss on my neck, sending an electric shock of vibes up my skin, he continued, down to my collar bone. My fingers entwined in his hair. It felt fantastic…

"ehem." Someone's voice cleared, as we froze, then broke apart, embarrassed. Bobby was standing in the door frame, he'd obviously let himself in.

"Can I have a moment?" He asked kindly.

"Um sure." I replied

Angel tactfully got off of the bed and looked at me one last time,

"I'll be back in a minute." He said, before leaving the room.

I gave Bobby a smile, some energy had returned to me.

"Bobby! I'm so glad you're okay." He really did look miles better, colour in his face, and the bruise almost faded.

"Yeah, i'm just glad you're safe." He responded, before setting a bunch of roses by my bedside.

I was shocked, surely he didn't think of me like that…and Rogue…

"I just, need to tell you something."

I sat up in my hospital bed.

"Okay." I whispered.

"When we were back in those tubes, I thought I was going to die from the hunger." He stated,

"Oh Bobby, you knew we'd-"

"No, I seriously thought we'd die… Well apart from Logan obviously. But when I was on the edge there, the person who I thought about most wasn't the person I expected it to be..."

"So it wasn't Rogue?"

He looked deep into my eyes, as if seeing my soul. I already knew the answer, but I needed it hear it from him.

"No. It was you."

I blushed, and tore my gaze away quickly.

"Well of course you did, Rogue was probably okay and I was bleeding and-"

"No, it wasn't like that." He confirmed.

**Great. Just great. Just when I start to feel happiness with someone else, and he has to come and ruin it.**

"You haven't broken up with Rogue have you?" I whispered.

"Yes, I have."

"But you two were happy together!" I spluttered.

"Yeah, but she's changed. After the cure…She's not quite the same. I just don't feel the way I used to about her."

"But, I'm going out with Angel."

"I can wait."

"No Bobby, this isn't going to work."

"I don't care I love you."

My heart broke again, tears forming in my eyes.

"How can you say that? What happened to "you're a good friend"? huh?"

"You must know that we must cover how we feel sometimes."

He had me there.

"No, this doesn't make any sense, you weren't pretending." I whispered, shaking my head.

"Does love make sense?" he asked

"This. Isn't. Love." I confirmed.

"It is for me."

"No, you're just jealous, because I've finally happy with someone."

"Call it whatever you want."

"Well then if you love me why haven't you ever said or done anything about it."

"I was confused about my feelings. It was only when we were in those tubes, and before when you were getting hurt…" tears filled his eyes, "I can't stop thinking about you, and if that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"Friendship?" I offered, looking at him again…BIG mistake.

His eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes struck through me and made my heart dance. His face was inches from mine.

"Kitty," he murmured, sliding a hand around my neck, and pulling me closer… closer…His breath was playing and my lips and drawing me in… I was so close to him…My insides knotted. I heard footsteps approaching, which reminded me of the situation. I turned my head away from his so he kissed my jaw instead.

I gasped. It felt so good…then he kissed me again, the same way as-

"NO!" I breathed, pushing him away, "No stop! I can't… I just can't do that to Angel…"

"So if he was out of the picture…?"

I gulped and closed my eyes, then gave him a curt nod.

"Then I can wait." He placed his hand on my bed side table, and slowly created and ice rose. I wanted to argue but he kissed me softly on the cheek and left.

……………………………………………..

**I'm so confused.**

Numerous people had come to see me today, Angel stayed with me the longest, bringing me food and being totally oblivious to the battle raging in my mind.

**Bobby has missed his chance. And I can't possibly believe that he loves me… I'll wait a while, surly after a few days he'll go back to normal and ask for Rogue's forgiveness. **

I still felt guilty, I'd almost cheated on my boyfriend… it was so tempting…His touch had exited me in a different way to Angel had…

**Like fire and ice…**

……………………………………………**.**


	6. Ice Skating

Chapter 6

Apparently the only useful information we'd got out of the attack, was how many there were, and that they were going to attack the place of the cure at some point, but it wouldn't be for a while, so I pushed the experience out of my head.

"You're free to go" the new school doctor announced.

I climbed out of bed and stretched in every direction possible, glad to have the freedom to painlessly to so. Then I rushed back to my room to get rid of the stupid hospital gown and have a nice long shower…

……………………………………..

I was lying in Angel's arms, enjoying the heat and comfort…

"_All students report to the main hall immediately"_

Storm's voice came over the intercom.

Angel and I looked at each other, before climbing out of my bed and rushing to the hall with Angel close to my side, hand in hand.

We reached there and found that there were many students already there, starting to sit down. Bobby was there already, giving me a warm smile, and completely ignoring Angel.

Once the school had settled, Storm walked up to the podium.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Today is a very sad day, because it is with great sorrow I tell you that Charles Xavier has passed away."

My world stopped, and tears pierced my eyes…I barley heard the rest of Storm's speech. The man who'd taken me in when I most needed help was dead, without warning. Gone.

I was so shaken that a hardly even noticed that Angel had brought me back to me room after the ceremony.

"Kitty I'm so sorry." He consoled. Having not had much contact with Xavier himself, he wasn't in too much sorrow.

I cried for a while into his chest, as he comforted me by encasing me with his wings and hugging me tightly.

After a while, my sobs turned to sniffles, as I released myself from him and went to the bathroom to dry my eyes.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry but my dad wanted to see me today. I can call it off if-"

"No, please go. I-I think I need to be alone anyway."

"Are you sure?"

I opened the door and looked straight into his eyes.

"Certain."

"Okay." He whispered, taking both of my hands in his and kissing them both, leaving them tingling.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He confirmed.

"Great." I replied.

We said goodbye in a long, passionate kiss, before he flew out the window. I was tingling all over from the warmth of his touch, my heart pounding and my insides dancing. I watched him fly towards the evening sun, then sighing; I threw myself onto the bed, and cried silently.

……………………………………

"Kitty?" I heard Bobby ask.

I hastily wiped the tears away from my eyes, a smiled up at him.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated upon seeing my blotchy face, then held up a pair of ice skates, "Come with me."

I let myself be pulled from my mourning and tugged out onto the school grounds. Bobby touched his finger to the water in the fountain and turned it to ice.

After tugging my skates on, I joined him in a skate around. We were soon laughing and enjoying ourselves.

He stood beside me holding my hand and guiding me round the ice, I loved the feeling of my hair being blown back, like the time I was flying with Angel… Then I clumsily lost my balance and he swung around and grabbed both of my arms to support me.

I giggled as we wobbled together, until I realised he was in front of me, he face inches away from mine. His cold breath invited me closer, it was so intense. He slid his hand around my back and brought me closer, whilst his left came up to the back of my neck. I felt my eyes sliding shut as my head tilted back. He brought me closer to his body, our lips brushed...

"No." I whispered, then phased through him.

**Too close.**

He pivoted around to face me, a smile on his face.

"You're avoiding me again," he joked playfully

"I like Angel!" I protested,

"Ah, but you like me too."

"Says who?"

"Says me. You weren't exactly resisting…"

I hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"I should go." I turned away, but he caught my hand and pulled me close again.

"Bobby…Don't-"

"I just want to hold you…If you really don't want to then stop me." He teased

I hesitated again as I let myself be slowly pulled to him. He ran the back of his hand softly down my neck and shoulder, a tingling sensation shot through me. Then he ran his finger gently down my arm and then wove it around my back. He started pulling me towards him. He bent down and whispered next to my ear

"No one has to know…I don't care if anyone finds out, but I'll keep it a secret if you want me too…Because I'll wait."

"There is no secret..."

**Not yet anyway**

"And I do, I have to live with it. And I won't-"

"Dance with me."

My mind screamed at me to say no, but my heart took control. We spun in small slow circles for a while. My head was at his chest, and his chin was lightly resting on my head. His arms were hugging me and I felt mine hug him back. My eyes slid shut as I let myself enjoy this moment. It lasted for minutes, then he traced a finger up my neck and round my jaw, lifting my head as he went. He was leaning in again. I came crashing back to reality and pushed against him with my hands, but he didn't let me go.

"Bobby, if you really loved me, even though I can't say I believe you, then shouldn't you do what's best for me?"

"I am."

"No you're not. Please, I can't hurt Angel. Please stop." I looked into his eyes, pleading.

"Okay, I'll stop…If you kiss me."

I hesitated, again.

**Damn it what's wrong with me. I'm not a bad person.**

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, then turned to go.

"That wasn't a kiss." He argued, still holding me.

"It was in my books and That's all you're going to get from me." I retorted

"For now." He breathed

He brought my hand to his lips, kissing it, and then he let me go. I quickly sat down at the edge of the fountain and started pulling off my shoes. He did the same, but I was quicker than him.

"See you tomorrow Bobby." I called over my shoulder, heading back to the mansion faster than usual.

"I'll make sure of it." He whispered, just loud enough so I could hear.

…………………………………….

I lay in bed, confused once more. I stared up at the white ceiling as if it would answer my questions or guide me to what I should do. When none came, I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep…But my heart was still pounding, I could still feel the cold touch of his kiss on my cheek, his hand at my back…

**Why are you doing this to me, Bobby? What are you doing to me?**


	7. Secrets Unfold

**Please review! Thanks to Crazy Computer and Emily! For your reviews, as they have kept my fingers typing.**

……………………………………………………………

Angel flew back the next morning, like he'd promised.

"Hey." He said, giving me a quick kiss, then pulling back, a look of concern crossing his face. "Didn't you get any sleep last night."

"Not much no," **for more reason than you know,** "But how was your dad?"

"He says that the mob outside has been thinning, which is a good sign. They're coming close to getting a cure without the boy, which I guess is also good because then he's not in any danger…But-"

"But?"

"But it's hard for me, to forgive him for what he's done."

"Well don't worry about that now." I told him, entwining my fingers in his hair, and looking deep into his eyes. "But I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Yeah I know. Do you need to talk about anything?"

I hesitated, knowing the right answer to the question.

"Yeah, but it can wait-"

"No, we can do it now. Come on, I'll take you to a nice spot I saw whilst flying back, not too far from here. Okay?"

"Okay." He brought his lips to mine again, before bending down, scooping me up and soaring towards the clouds, the wind rushing through my hair, as I clung to him tightly.

"I wanna try something." I said, after a few minutes.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you hold me around my waist, and let me fly under you?" I asked.

He thought for a second,

"We could try." He replied, smiling down at me.

He removed his hand from under my legs, and let them swoop to the side, then he slid that hand around my waist, before doing the same with the other…And I was flying.

I put my hands out wide, laughing at how good it felt, beating up and down with Angel as I saw his wings thrust down. He pulled me closer, and placed his head at the side of mine.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" I asked loudly over the rushing wind.

"Not at all." He answered.

We flew together until he spotted the place, the sun beating at his back, and the warmth of his body keeping me safe and cosy, we could of stayed up there forever... Or until he dropped me because his arms had fallen off. However we lowered in huge circles to a cliff point that looked out on the sea. He set us down, as we ran slightly to stop ourselves.

I stood to look at the sea, and he came and hugged me from behind, his chin resting on my head. The salty wind whipped our hair back, as we listened to the crashing waves below.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Yes you are." He replied.

"Déjà vu."

"mmmmm." He murmured, running his soft lips slowly from my shoulder to my neck. I felt so much safer with him then I did with Bobby, and his touch sent completely different vibes up my skin… But I had to ask in the back of my mind which I enjoyed more…and I couldn't answer. Bobby had uncertainty around him, but that made it slightly more…Exiting.

"So what were you going to tell me." He whispered in my ear.

I stiffened, being brought out of the discussion between the two sides of my heart,

"It'll spoil the moment." I breathed back, salt air rushing past us.

"Its better I know instead of worry." He commented.

"Okay." We both lay down on the glass together, and I propped my head up with my hand, whilst he lay next to me. I nervously started pulling the grass up from the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Bobby's broken up with Rogue." I started.

"Right…"

"He said he did it because of me, because he loves me." I physically saw Angel stiffen.

"And?"

I felt a shock, "Doesn't it bother you."

He smiled up at me. "Only a bit… Unless you feel the same way back."

I hesitated, and the smile dropped from his face.

"Oh." He breathed out, "Right. I get it."

"No, it's not like you think…I do like you, a lot." I forced earnestly, taking his hand in mine and looking into his eyes. He seemed to believe me.

"But?"

I blushed, concentrating again on the grass.

"Well he tried to kiss me while you were gone…"

His muscles tightened again, making my heart speed up, and the grass fly from the ground in my nervousness.

"Did you kiss him?"

"No." I whispered.

"Good."

There was an awkward silence.

"So why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because he said he'd wait, and that he won't stop pestering me until I kiss him."

"So what are your feelings towards him?"

I hesitated again.

"I don't know." I whispered, "But I know that right now, I'm with you, and I don't want this to hurt our relationship."

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Kitty, I do trust you, and that's all I needed to hear then, but don't kiss him." He warned.

"Deal?" I asked, unsure.

"Deal." He confirmed.

I relaxed back by his side, glad to of had some pressure off my chest, as we enjoyed the rest of the evening on the cliff top.

…………………the next day…………………..

I'd spent the night twisting and turning again, as if my the two sides of my heart were playing a table tennis battle and the ball was my Center of gravity.

I sat back in Storms' class, pretending to listen, but really drawing tiny hearts on my book. Before my heart was broken, now it's torn, and I can't even decide what's worse.

**I can't make any decisions…**I pondered.

"Kitty?" Angela asked softly.

"Do you wanna talk about whatever's on your mind?"

That shocked me, generally every time she picked up other people's emotions it shocked me, but this was different. She hadn't made a joke, or even ignored it, she genuinely wanted to help.

"Oh, um well kinda." I mumbled, not really knowing whether I should tell or not.

**Here's a decision again, whoa brace yourself. What am I going to be like in the lunch queue? Will it be pizza or pasta? Pizza, pasta, no pizza, pasta.**

"Yes. Yes I'd like to talk about it."

**Wow a decision! Stand back girls we have our winner.**

"At lunch?" she offered

"Sure."

…………………………………………………..

Lunch came too slowly, but the bell eventually rang. I didn't realise how much I needed to talk to a friend since all of this started until it actually happened. It was like uncorking a fountain and more water coming out than you thought, though Angela didn't look like she minded… After I was done talking my head off, I let out a breath and slumped back against the grass. We'd been eating outside because of the warm Summer weather.

"That's a tough one." She murmured. "Bobby or Angel…"

"I know. And it's not like I WANT to choose between them or anything."

"It's funny how they're actually not that different."

**That's news to me.**

"How so?"

"Well, they're kinda shy, handsome but cautious. Yet if they want something enough, they'll push for it."

I pondered for a while, too many thoughts rattling around in my head.

"But I'm going out with Angel. So if they're so different why can't I just be happy with him and ignore Bobby?"

"You're a woman, you want both."

We laughed out loud at the comment.

"Yeah, that's not far off the truth."

"So what're you going to do?" She asked, serious again.

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"Well I think you should stay with Angel, and try to avoid Bobby. Because then you're not hurting them both as much... Whereas if you went with Bobby, you'd hurt Angel and feel worse yourself."

I let my torn heart decide.

"You know what."

"What?"

"That's not actually a bad idea."

She gave me a warm smile, "It's what I'm here for."

We eat some more of our pizza, (yes, I'd made another decision.) enjoying the feeling of the sun on our skin.

"How come you've changed all of a sudden anyway?" I asked

"How'dya mean?"

"Well you're a lot…warmer, lately."

"I think it was because of the whole Xavier thing...Made me realise I better start being nicer to people or I'll end up old, decrepit and no one'll turn up to my funeral."

Instead of retorting, I simply left the comment hanging in the air.

"Uh oh," she whispered. "Bobby and Angel over there, would think they'd be exchanging pleasantries."

"Oh shit." I cursed under my breath, whilst hauling myself off of the ground and running towards them, hearing their voices quietly.

"Just back off." I heard Angel say,

"Why, it's a free country."

"You're exploiting it."

I finally ran up to them.

"What's going on." I asked.

"Featherbrain's telling me to back off." Bobby summarised.

I moved from my position in-between to folding my arms and standing next to Angel.

"And?" I answered.

"Well I don't need your _boyfriend _telling me. If you really wanted me to back off you'd of said."

"Stop it." I breathed dangerously.

"Why? Because you don't want him to get hurt? When you know you'd rather be with me."

"Stop it. Back off." I said again.

"Well say it then!" He yelled

"Say what?" I shouted back

"That you'd rather be with him."

"Why should I have to prove my feelings to anyone?" I shouted back, my eyes filling with tears.

"Why should I have to lay awake at night wondering how I can cause people less pain then I'm already putting them through?"

"And why should you have the right to ask for my heart when it was you who broke it in the first place."

I let tears fall as I took a shaky breath, but keeping my eyes pinned on him.

He showed me such a look of pain that I almost softened.

"Kitty, how was I to know-"he started.

"You gave me every sign that you possibly could, that you liked me, and you know you did. Then you went out with Rogue like putting a knife through my chest…You could have used your eyes Bobby…" I cut back, "But I guess I was so invisible to you then that you really were blind anyway."

I was so angry that I was shaking, I turned round and headed for my next class.

"Kitty-"They both asked at the same time.I ignored them both and ran away, my torn heart breaking even more than I thought possible.

………………….._Angel_ / **Bobby** POV…………………

**What have I done?**

_I never knew this is what had happened in the past. How could he do this to her?_

**Oh Kitty. I'm so so sorry. I've been a blind fool… **

_I need to find her, hold her. Let he know that I'm here for her even when everyone else isn't. I'll protect you Kitty. I love you…_

**She'll never love me back now, no, she already has. I just missed my chance. The ship has sailed. It's my fault I couldn't see it myself. I've let you down… I pushed when I should have waited. You waited for me, but I couldn't wait for you. I love you Kitty, and now you'll never know.**

The two broke out of their individual thoughts.

"How could you Bobby? I can't believe she actually asked you to stop and you completely ignored her. You say you love her, but how can you if you can stand hurting her like this."

"I do love her." He whispered back.

"Great way of showing it." Angel bit back, his anger surging. He raced after Kitty, deeming it a better choice out of that or staying and punching Bobby.

Bobby was overwhelmed with emotions, guilt, anger, lust, love, grief. It was too much, he pick up his back and headed back to his room. If anyone asks where he was in class, he'd have to say he was ill.

Tears flowed from his torn face, his jaw clenched. He angrily swiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

……………..Later that day…………….

I was walked back to my room, barely noticing where I was going but by general routine my feet seemed to know the carpet because that'll all my eyes took in. I shouldn't of told him. He hasn't really wronged me, I mean he pushed but it wasn't that bad. He's right on that too, that I didn't resist. What I said earlier was complete bullshit. Words I thought I'd say to him if he got the chance. But he hasn't wronged me.

I realised I was standing outside Bobby's room, a soft sniffing coming from inside of it. The door was open, so I walked through.

"Bobby?" I asked.

He'd been sitting at the bed, his head in his hands. But as soon as I spoke, he whipped his head towards me, his blotchy face full on show.

"Kitty?" he asked quietly, as if I wasn't really there.

"Bobby, what I said… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, not this much. What I said, it wasn't your fault… I just-"

"You don't have to say anything." His words cutting through me. Was he angry at me?

"It's me who should be apologising."

"No! I was just so wrapped in my own little world that they're no way you-"

"Kitty. Stop talking for a minute."

I shut my mouth, the bumbling stopping. I sat down on his bed next to him.

"I have been wrong."

"But-"

"Listen to me. You're right, I should have noticed. And even when I did, I shouldn't have pushed you. But you must know: I never meant to hurt you, and I do love you. I'm just so sorry that I never realised. I've been such a fool, I just, I just…"

He looked at me, fresh tears in his eyes, and his face was inches from mine. He brought his face closer, until his lips were brought to mine, ever so softly and an electric shock ran through me, then he pulled back slightly, our foreheads still touching.

"I'm sorry-"

But it was too late, I kissed him back, his mouth came open in surprise as I slid my tongue in. His hand came back around to my neck, and I wound both of my hand in his hair. I felt my heart beat louder than ever before, my skin creating a million different vibes from his touch. His other hand came around and pressed at my back, we kissed harder still, so hard it almost hurt from the passion between us. My eyes generated new tears that fell freely down my face. Then I broke off.

"Oh God." I breathed, relinquishing my fingers from his hair and avoiding his gaze.

Angel's words rang clearly in my head: "_I trust you Kitty…But don't kiss him."_

"What have I done?" I asked myself.


	8. The Battle

**WOW! 3 reviews in one day! that's the most i've ever gotten even if they are all from the same person, jks. But THANK YOU SO MUCH. Ah it is explained later why they put them in tubes, but i'll keep you waiting on that one....:), though the x-men did rescue them by beating up a couple of baddies, guess I kinda skipped the action 0.o. She's in Wolverine's arms because Angel's trying to get in at the top, and he's like, "Nah, i'll just create a massive hole and pull ya out." To be honest, i didn't know who i wanted her to go with, but i've decided now... MWHAHAHAA you'll have to wait and see.p.s. loving the faces: 0.o made me laugh. Driving you insane? Making you wait on cliffhangers.... now where did you ever get that impression of me from...? jks 0.o**

**This is an extra long one because I'm on half term! Woop Woop! Enjoy.**

…………………………**On with the Story……………………..**

"Kitty?" Bobby asked worriedly, "Kitty!"

I snapped back to the present. I'd ended up hurting everyone. I couldn't have done more damage if I tried.

"Kitty, it's okay, you can say that I kissed you. I'm so sorry, here I had a speech prepared about how I was pushing you and-"

"No. I kissed you back. I'm not going to lie."

I once again went back inside my mind, and asked whose kiss felt better, or more right… It was Bobby's.

"But, you'll hurt Angel, wont you?" he asked.

…**Is the million dollar question.**

…………….Later that day…………….

"Angel?" I asked, he'd come to join me in my room. "You may want to sit down."

I felt the tension in the room stir.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Angel, you've been so fantastic to me, I've honestly had the time of my life…"

And the last thing I want do is to hurt you." I looked in his eyes to make sure he knew.

"I know."

I felt my eyes brimming at what I had to say next.

"But I love Bobby." I said, my voice a lot stronger than I felt, I knew it was the truth as the words fell from my mouth.

His face turned into a scowl of pain, and tears surged over my eyes.

"Angel, I promise, everything we shared was real. I wasn't playing you for one second. But I have been in love with Bobby for two years. I thought it had gone, especially when I saw you…" My voice started to shake.

He gave a weak twitch of a smile.

"You have helped me so much. I was so confused, I didn't even know myself…But I can't be with you anymore. You don't deserve someone like me anyway."

His head jerked at my last comment.

"You don't deserve to be cheated on, practically lied to… You deserve someone who's honest, and doesn't have strange emotional baggage."

He finally looked at me, the pain seeping away from his features.

"Is this what you want, truly in your heart?" he asked.

I thought hard for a moment before continuing.

"Yes." I assured.

"Then I'm happy for you."

My mouth fell open as my mind tried to progress what he'd said.

"Sorry?"

"I'm happy for you, that you're not confused anymore."

"So I didn't hurt you?"

"No, I do love you, but that doesn't mean my love can't change. I won't force you to do what I want, Kitty. Do you need an older brother?"

I cried, actually cried out loud, before hugging him as tightly as possible without strangling him which he returned whilst sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered.

……….Angel's POV…………

_I knew, before I even entered the room I knew what she'd say. It was harder when I came from her lips. But how could I be outraged, hate her for tearing my heart? We don't choose who we love. I will not force her to love me. Her words hurt me, but if I said they did I know she'd only hurt a thousand times worse. I'll get over it, move on. It'll take some time… a long time…But I know, in my heart of hearss, it was the right thing to do. _

…………………………………………

After Angel had left, and I'd stopped crying, I had an instinctual surge, and ran all the way to Bobby's room. I phased through the door to find him leaning back in his bed, reading a book.

"Kitty?" He asked, sitting up and dropping the book completely. I ran towards him, my arms stretching out to him as his did the same.

I kissed him fiercely, and he kissed me back with just as much passion if not more. My fingers grabbed the back of his hair as his did the same to mine, my hand at his neck, his other at my back. My insides were doing somersaults as my skin tingled from his touch, I felt like fireworks should go off nearby with the suppressed happiness and emotion I was feeling, which was mirrored by his own. I pushed him back down to the bed, as he sunk into the covers, and then he rolled over so he was half on top of me. We finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"You don't know. How long. I've wanted. To do that." I breathed between breaths.

"Oh God I love you so much." He whispered before once again pressing his lips to mine with maximum ferocity. I started to rub my hands down his back, before I phased his shirt off. I explored my hands around his muscular chest, and I realised he was unbuttoning my shirt too. He eventually got it off, and it fell to the floor. We broke apart, staring hungrily at each other.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore; I pulled at his hair and brought his head back down to meet mine. Everything I'd been holding up these past years just flowed out of me. His hands wandered around my shoulders, and then flowed down my ribs and stomach. He started unbuttoning my jeans as I phased his off. He pushed my jeans down my legs, feeling them as he went, and his touch heated my skin and coursed throughout my body. My jeans fell to the floor. And he came back to me, though instead of reaching my lips as I planned, he kissed at my neck and gradually moved all the way to my collar bone. His hand fumbled with something in the draw on his bedside table as he pulled out a small square packet.

……….Later (as to keep the rating to mature teen)……….. ;)

We lay side by side, squished together on his single bed. I was completely happy. My stupid heart had finally decided on which side it liked better, sewn itself back up and given itself to Bobby, whilst at the same time my brain had emptied all thoughts of doubt. So I lay there, feeling peaceful at long last.

"Wow." He breathed, he gave me a one armed hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah…wow." I replied.

"That was slightly earlier in our relationship than I expected." Bobby joked.

"Well it depends where you believe it started, I could have been today, two weeks ago or two years ago."

"Well when you put it like that." He smiled down at me and we shared a brief kiss.

"Bobby, have you ever…done this before."

"No. Have you…?"

"No. I thought that, you and Rogue? I mean after the cure…"

"I told you, she changed."

We lay in peaceful silence for a while.

"I'm guessing you're not still with Angel then?" He joked, one eyebrow raised.

I gave him a light whack on the arm,

"No. He was so brilliant about it too. He really is one of the kindest people I've ever met. I can't ask for any more from him after all of this."

"Yeah." Bobby whispered, rubbing my arm.

"X-MEN. Report to my office immediately." Storm's voice came over the intercom. Having taken roll of headmistress, she was now more wound up than normal…but not this much.

Me and Bobby both rushed to get our clothes on, consoling myself I'd have a shower later. Then we rushed down to Storm's office.

After we burst in, we found that everyone had been waiting for us.

**Opps.**

I looked over at Angel who looked anxious, then past him at Logan. As we entered, he sniffed the air softly, and then his brow furrowed. Looking from me to Bobby, he raised one eyebrow, before shrugging slightly and looking at again Storm whilst I blushed. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice.

"We have a very serious mission at hand," she announced, "Magneto is going after the boy who is helping make the cure, and to kill the staff and creator of the cure. But without the boy, they can't produce the serum yet."

I looked over at Angel, to see his jaw clenched tight.

**Oh God, his dad…**

"We need to get down there and defend where possible." She said, "We're the only hope they really have…By the way, we have a new member on our team," she nodded at a humongous blue…

"Beast."

"A pleasure." He said with a diplomatic tone, which startled everyone.

" Ready X-men?"

"Ready." We replied.

"Let's go."

We started filling out the room, heading for the changing rooms that held our suits, but a kept behind and waited for Angel, whispering quickly to Bobby to go ahead.

"Your dad?" I asked.

"I know." He replied.

"What are you going to do?"

He hesitated,

"I don't know… But I can't let him die. Not because I wasn't there."

"Okay then. Come with us."

"Okay."

I gave him a quick but strong hug, and then we both ran to the changing rooms.

………………………………………

We were coming in our jet, when suddenly; we saw cars stopping on the bridge to the right of us. Then like a swarm of insects, black dots started to walk onto the bridge. A metal wrenching sound filled out ears, as we watched in utter amazement as the bridge was ripped from its position and floated towards the island.

"Oh my god." I breathed. I knew Magneto was powerful but not this powerful.

A surge of mutants flew from behind Magneto and ran towards the humans, whilst explosions filled the sky, many crumpled as if hit.

"They're using cure darts." I told.

Another mutant came forth from Magneto's group, slamming her hands together and emitting a shockwave that wrecked all of the human's defences.

The finally jet landed and we all filed out making a line in front of the building.

"No matter what happens," Wolverine shouted, "Hold the line."

We nodded briefly as we made our way to the front.

Storm flew up and started striking people with her lightning, looking pretty terrifying as she did. Beast jumped off of the roof, growling and launching himself at the nearest people.

"Hold onto me." I told Bobby. He wrapped me in a hug before we jumped off of the building together; I felt the familiar feeling of being in the ground before I pulled us back up.

"Don't ever do that again." He said in a shaken voice.

I would have laughed if it wasn't for the vast amount of mutants forming a line in front of us.

We both heard metal on metal, as we glanced behind to see Wolverine digging his claws in and sliding down the building.

"You men hold the doors!" he instructed to the humans, "Everyone get together, and HOLD THIS LINE."

I stood next to Bobby and Wolverine, turning briefly to check on Angel, to see that he'd already gone, and then I nodded at Wolverine, before turning back towards the enemy.

My heart started to pound as my nerves reached a high.

"FINISH THEM!" Magneto yelled. His troops let out a battle cry and ran towards us, beast roaring back at them as we braced ourselves. Wolverine sliced at a lamppost which came down on some of them, and provided something of a wall.

Bobby froze a wall to block off anyone who got near, whist I started phasing between attacking, punch, jab, phase, kick, punch, jab, phase, kick.

I fell into this familiar format, striking down mutants as I went, my head fully into the battle.

One guy ran straight towards me, his fist raised, I quickly phased through him, before turning around, grabbing his collar and slamming him to the ground.

Then the ground started to rumble as humans flew backwards in a line, a muscle guy heading straight towards the building. He leapt off of a car and made a hole through the building, never stopping running.

"He's going for the BOY!" beast yelled,

"Not if I get there first," I yelled back, and started running as quickly as possible towards the building, phasing through people and debris as I went.

"KITTY!" I heard Logan yell, but I ignored him and went through the building wall. I panted, running through endless numbers of corridors towards the sound of the rumbling. I soon caught up to him.

I leapt and phased him halfway through the floor, some of my energy leaving me at his sheer weight. I came back out of the floor, a smile reaching my face as I looked at him. He was staring at me with hatred.

"Don' you know who I am?" he asked, I ignored him, and ran through the next wall, "I'm the JUGGERNAUGHT BITCH!" he yelled, and I heard the sound of him ripping through the floor even though I was walls ahead of him.

I kept running, my breath coming in pants. Then I looked briefly behind me to see him bursting through the wall behind me, sending rubble everywhere. I kept going, running and running as I heard him close behind me.

**Maybe he's a dumb as he is ugly.** I thought, before phasing through one more wall, and hiding to the side of it. Surly enough he burst right through and carried on going. My energy was fading through running through all those walls, thank god I'd been training lately or else I probably would have fainted by now. I started running down the corridors again. The sound of smashing stopped, so either the Juggernaut had stopped or he was too far away for me to hear him.

**Oh god I hope Bobby's okay.** I thought, my mind thinking back to the battle raging outside.

I ran and ran through the corridors phasing through wall after wall until I came to a room that was completely white, with a kid's bed, playstation…But I couldn't see him. I glanced around the room and quickly found him hiding in the corner, he looked terrified when he saw me.

"No, no I'm here to help you." I explained, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

I hauled him up, and made for the exit, but heard Juggernaut's rumbling coming closer, so I turned around to go through the other wall, as I phased and put my hand up against the door, but ended up hitting the wall.

An electric shock ran through me,

"What's going on?" I breathed

"Your power won't work with me." He said

Another rumble vibrated through the floor that told me he was getting close.

I tried to think, we were trapped, and I couldn't use my powers….

**But then neither could Juggernaut.**

"Stay close, alright?" I asked

"Okay." He agreed.

Sure enough, Juggernaut hauled his weight through the door, sending rubble flying everywhere.

"I'm the wrong guy to play hide and seek with." He joked

"Who's hiding, Dickhead?" I bit back.

The smile was wiped off of his face, as he charged towards us again. At the last moment, I pushed the boy out the way, and heard a satisfying ring of something hard hitting the wall.

We looked up to find him flat on his back. Breathing hard, I tugged the boy along and headed for the exit. I heard someone yell from outside.

"Wait." I told the boy, running to the wall and sticking my head out the window.

I saw Angel's dad be pushed off of the top of the building, everything seemed to slow down.

**I'm too far away to catch him**

Then I saw Angel, he swooped down and caught his dad's leg. I breathed out a sigh of relief, before returning to the boy.

We finally reached the outside, I turned around and saw the battle raging. Flaming cars were flying out of the sky, the smashing against the ground and raining on anyone close enough. There were shouts everywhere. My heart wanted to help, but my head told me to protect the boy. Everyone retreated behind whatever shelter they could find.

I then saw the source of the damage, Pyro and Magneto.

"Oh God, Bobby." I whispered, my heart pounding rapidly.

More cars rained down from the sky, as I looked to the ground in search of Bobby.

He wasn't too hard to find. One of the flaming cars was heading straight for him as by chest pound.

"No." I breathed. But it fell to the side as a block of ice, Bobby still standing. Pyro saw him, and started walking towards him. I watched in anguish as the two met together. I couldn't do anything but watch over the boy.

Suddenly, the clouds seemed to lower as a thick sheet of mist covered the last. I lost Bobby, looking around wildly into the mist, then down at the boy. He seemed fine, watching just the same as me.

"I'll get you out of here soon, I promise, I just want to make sure everyone's okay first. Is that alright?" I asked

"Of course." He smiled.

"Great." I whispered back, before turning once again to try and see through the mist.

The mist thinned slightly as I caught sight of Bobby and Pyro, standing opposite each other. Pyro struck first, throwing a ball of flame at him whilst Bobby stopped it with ice. It met slightly more towards Bobby, as he tried to push it back. Then Pyro started stepping forward, and started encasing Bobby in his flame.

I was about to run over to him, taking a step forward as my heart pound against my chest, and tears of worry falling from my eyes but the boy caught my hand.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded. I looked down at his frightened face and softened, stepping back with him.

"I won't" I whispered as I turned back to the ongoing fight.

**God he is encasing him in his flames. Come on Bobby you're stronger than him!**

My heart started to tear as more tears fell from my eyes.

**Oh god. Don't die Bobby, I need you. Please, please…"**

Two hands reached up and grabbed Pyro's, stopping the flames. Bobby was…well, truly an ice man. He was ice, his whole body.

Then he stood up and thrust his head to Pyro's, knocking him out.

"Oh thank god."

**He's alive.**

"Right, we can go now, let's get you to safety." We started climbing over the rocky structures, heading for the bridge now that there was only Magneto left, and the sirens were just beyond it. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I chuckled slightly at how lucky I really was, that Bobby was safe.

We started climbing

……………………………………………

"Everybody out!" Beast yelled.

The air filled with panic and yelling voices, bodies rushed by me like there was no tomorrow.

I saw Bobby in the mist of it all, looking around widely for me.

"Bobby!" I yelled. He saw me gave me a relieved look, but realised right now wasn't the time for reunion; he helped the boy up, and then me.

We held hands whilst sprinting off the island.

We jumped onto the bridge just as water surged up all around the island.

The force of the winds from the sea threw us forward, spinning me out of control, until something sharp colliding with my head and I fell onto the front of a car, cracking the windscreen and denting the bonnet.

I yelled out as pain shot through my head and arm, whilst a sickening snap could be heard. I looked down at my arm whilst sitting up so see my arm bent at a funny angle.

Pain coursed through me once again, as I lifted myself off of the car, my arm hanging limply and painfully at my side.

I didn't have time to survey the damage, though my vision was starting to get hazy and I started to feel tired from running though the walls earlier. I searched for Bobby and the boy.

"BOBBY!" I yelled, there was no one to be seen, the bridge starting to collapse near me as I realised I wasn't far off from the water. The cars in front of me started falling into the gap as the two sides broke apart, surging down.

I started to get up, getting away from the edge, but a car caught me in the back, knocking my legs from under me and slamming my ribs into the car in front.

I yelled out again, tears coming from my eyes, the cars started to shift forward with me wedged between them. I didn't have the strength to phase out.

"KITTY?!" Bobby called, somewhere behind me.

"Bobby?" I asked weakly.

"KITTY?!" he still called, questioning.

"Bobby!" I tried again, my voice cracking but getting louder.

"KITTY!" he found me. "COME ON, PHASE OUT, WE NEED TO GET OFF The BRIDGE!"

"I can't…" I muttered, ready to faint. The cars slid forward again, as grabbed my good arm. We were so close to the water.

"YES YOU CAN!" He tried to move the cars but to no avail.

I tried again, as he pulled me sideways. I let out one final yell, before I phased and came out from the cars, just as they both surged forward again and fell off into the water far below.

He bent down and picked me up. I couldn't help gasping deeply at the pain radiating through me, and then took off down the bridge as fast as he could, as I let my head rest against his chest and my arm drape gingerly across my stomach. The pain was fading as was my consciousness.

"HOLD ON!" he said. "Don't go to sleep, don't leave me." He whispered, tears falling on my face.

My heart beat faster, keeping me awake as I forced my eyes open. I heard his laboured breath, though his strong arms held me and he kept running, weaving between cars.

"I love you." He whispered, still running.

"I love you too." I whispered back, before falling unconscious.

……………………Bobby POV…………………….

I ran and ran as she weighed down my arms. When we were safe enough away, I stopped momentarily, catching my breath as I saw the water stop surging and crash back down on the bridge not too far away.

**If we'd of been there, we would have been crushed or drowned. **

Then, even though my heart was ready to burst through my chest and his legs collapse, I found a new strength upon seeing Kitty unconscious, her head dropping back, the cut on her head bleeding freely as it soaked into her hair.

**Don't you leave me.**

I ran again, the end of the bridge still seemed a mile away, but there were also people coming towards me now that the water had stopped. An ambulance waited just beyond all of the abandoned cars as army officers rushed out to meet me, climbing over cars as they went.

After eons I finally reached them, panting so hard I could barley catch my breath.

"We'll take her from here, son!" one of them called out, then shifted his gun onto his back, and took Kitty from me.

My legs gave way slightly as I rested against the nearest car and panted for breath. As soon as I'd recovered slightly, I looked up to see another Officer near me.

"I need. To be. With her." I pleaded between breaths.

"The medics'll just take her to the hospital. I can give you a ride there."

"Thanks." I breathed.

"You did good, son, you did good."

And with that I jogged as quickly as I could with him towards his police car, hoping the Kitty was alright.


	9. Recoveries and Memories

…………………………Bobby POV…………………………

I was pounced on by medic's, examine my cuts and bruises. I wanted to push them out of the way, but I knew they were only trying to help.

My arm was badly bruised from the fall and I had a few burns from Pyro, but nothing time couldn't heal.

They let me go after an agonising 2 minutes, and then I rushed into the soldier's car.

We sped off after where the ambulance had gone, and the sirens on. We got there in 3 minutes flat.

"Thanks again!" I said, climbing out of the car.

"Don't mention it." He said, and then he placed a hand on my arm, "You know, before today I was terrified of all mutants…but now, I think I could get used to some of them… The World's changing for the better, and you helped that happen."

He gave me a rough pat on my shoulder as I winced, because he'd touched my bruises, before I turned to him,

"No, we did."

Then I rushed towards the hospital.

………..Back to Kitty POV………..

I woke up slowly, a light beeping sound reaching my ear. I let my body start to function from my toes upwards until it reached my eyes which fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful." He said. My heart danced, the fact that I was looking my worst yet he still thought I was pretty made my heart pump.

"Hey Bobby." I whispered, "I seem to be making a habit out of going to the hospital…"

He chuckled lightly,

"What's the damage?" I asked.

"Deep cut to the forehead, two broken ribs and a broken arm, though not to mention the serious lack of energy." He reported.

"Right." I struggled to sit up, my sides protesting, then once comfortably sitting with his help, I looked into his eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you, when you were with Pyro."

"I thought I'd lost you…twice." I reached out my left hand and put it around his neck, pulling him down. I kissed him as fiercely as I could manage, knowing that either one of us might not have had this chance again. He responded back, making my skin tingle as he brushed it lightly with his hand. He eventually broke off and hugged my tightly but trying not to hurt me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered.

He leaned back and gave me a quick kiss before touching our foreheads together and looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, my heart glowing warmly as it danced around.

He leaned back and brought his chair closer, then sat in it.

"Do you need anything?" he asked kindly.

"No, I'm good thanks. Is everyone else okay?"

"Mostly, Logan obviously not…physically…Everyone's nursing cuts and bruises like me, Pyro broke his nose if that counts. The boy's also got a cut on his head, but it wasn't too deep, and Storm is going to have a light scar on her back from a cut one of the mutants gave her, but other than that I think it's just you. Oh, and they caught up to Magneto and have put him in jail, he's currently being questioned by Storm about why they kept you in those tubes..."

"Wait, how is Logan hurt then?"

"Well, because of Miss Grey…Jean."

"But we've known for ages that she was with Magneto-"

"She's the one that was causing everyone to flee in panic, the sea…all of that. You know when you were in that tube, with those cuts all over you… Well she was doing that but even worse, she was disintegrating them."

I gave out a gasp in horror as my mind spun out of control thinking about all the people who must of perished.

"And Logan had to kill her…To stop her."

"Oh god," I whispered, "Poor Logan."

My heart went out to him, because even with that guilt resting on your shoulders I don't think there was anyone in the school who didn't see the connection between him and Miss Grey. His heart must have been ripped apart. And though we all know he's capable of healing on the outside, the pain inside must of felt a thousand times worse.

I took a shaky breath, which cause my ribs to protest more.

And Angel?"

"Has forgiven his dad and has been in here every other hour. In fact he'll be back in about 15 minutes. I told him to get some lunch."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long, only 6 hours, which considering what state you were in, is pretty good I think."

"Is that Logan's blood?" I asked, nodding slightly at the IV.

"Yeah. It was weird, anytime someone tried to talk to him, he either shouted at them or gave no response, but when we mentioned your name, he quickly came to help you…In kind of a, fatherly way."

"Yeah right, Logan being fatherly." I laughed at the thought, and then winced as my ribs protested.

"You laugh, but you remember how he was with Rogue…"

"I guess."

Only then did I notice how pale he was, he can't have been eating much or been getting a lot of sleep, even though he must have been completely worn out after the battle.

"Go." I whispered, a shocked and hurt look crossed his face,

"What?"

"You look like you haven't seen the sun in a week, go get some lunch and come back here when you've got some fresh air." He smiled softly at me, "Okay," he kissed me quickly but strongly, then left.

5 minutes later Angel came into the room, a broad smile reaching his face.

"Bobby said you were awake."

"That I am…for now. How are you?" I asked worriedly,

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he teased.

"But you're okay with your dad now?" I pressed.

"Yeah, everything's good again."

I smiled, happy for him.

"I saw you catch him, when he fell."

"Yeah, I was trying to find him, thinking he'd be on the ground somewhere and then I heard him yell, lucky I was close or I'd never have caught him."

"Yeah." I wanted to lift myself up to hug him, but the tight bandages and pain kept me down. I winced again.

I held my arm out like I had with Bobby, this time around his back. I hugged him tightly with one arm, which he returned with both.

"I'm so glad that you're happy…After everything I've done-" I started.

"Hey! No apologising okay! I had as much fun as you did." He looked into my eyes to make sure I knew.

"I know."

"So I don't want you apologising, okay? You didn't really do anything wrong."

"But I-"

"Kitty." He warned.

"…Okay." I agreed.

His had been piercing through me, his face not too far from mine. My heart fluttered slightly as a remembered what kissing him had felt like. But then was quickly brought back to the present and reminded that I loved Bobby. It wasn't a sin to like someone anyway… Someone you thought you loved.

"Good. Do you want some food?" He asked, and as I said it I realised just how hungry I was.

"Yeah I'd love something, what've you got?"

"Well…." He reached inside his bag, "Ham and Cheese sandwiches and crisps okay?" he asked.

"More than okay," I replied, happily taking them off his hands and munching to my heart's content.

…………**Angel POV……….**

*going back slightly*

I was paying for my food at the till, when a cold hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Bobby staring at me, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Kitty's awake I'm guessing?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is, thought you should know."

"Yeah, I'm glad you told me." I paid my last money at the till and scooped up my stuff,

"Thanks Bobby. I hope we can be friends again." I said, holding out a hand.

"Don't mention it." He replied, but nevertheless shook it firmly.

We smiled and then departed, my heart racing faster than I allowed my legs to move as I broke into a jog. I wanted to sprint down the corridors like a maniac, but I held myself back. I finally went down the last white corridor, the nurses giving me strange looks because of my huge coat, but I ignored their quizzical eyes.

I turned into the room I'd been running to, and my breath was taken away.

She was sitting up, beaming at me as I appeared in the door way, my heart beating so fast I swear she'd be able to hear it. I forced myself to calm down, this isn't what Kitty needs right now. I have to look at her as a sister, a friend… She had chosen Bobby, and I was meant to be happy for her, moving on. So why did my body react like this, my pulse racing, my breath gone. My eyes honing in on her brilliant white smile, kind eyes, small dimples…

_Snap out of it._ I told myself. _ Stop gawping at her and say something._

Finally collecting myself, but not quiet my heart, I breathed out the first thing I could think of.

"Bobby said you were awake."

"That I am…for now. How are you?" she asked, worry filling her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I teased back, trying to avoid the subject.

"But you're okay with your dad now?"

_Always thinking of other before herself ._My heart fluttered again at how much she cares.

"Yeah, everything's good again." I replied reassuringly.

She smiled at me again, whilst I quickly perched on her bed to avoid showing my legs which had turned to jelly.

We talked for a bit more, enjoying each other's company. She held her arm out and I happily hugged her, her flower scented shampoo reaching my senses as I breathed in contently, then pulled back before she thought I was weird for smelling her hair.

She started to apologize… again. I needed to make sure she didn't think she'd hurt me. My pain is better than her pain. She seemed to understand, though knowing me better didn't fully agree. Then suddenly I realised I'd been leaning closer, like I had done. I looked into her gorgeous eyes, they looked back, but seemed to see more than a bunch of colours and a pupil. It was like she could see into my soul. She didn't look away, my heart pound so hard I was sure I would get internal bleeding. I remembered the touch of her soft skin, how small she'd felt underneath me when we were flying, how comforting she was to be next to me while we slept. I felt a stab of pain when I realised those moments were gone, they could still be reached now but it wouldn't be the same. I pulled back away, though my heart was still left with her.

I quickly changed the topic, looking down at my bag and the food.

My heart didn't slow down until I'd left the room and I flew around the sky. With the wind rushing through my hair, my mind was cleared. I could reminisce back to when I could hold her safely in my arms…

…………………………..

**Tuesday 26****th**** May:**

**Sorry it's taking so long… Exams, writers block lol**

**But I'm back for now, and I think I might know where to take the story now. So woop woop so anyone still reading n_n. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You won't like me when I'm hungry *evils*… wait that's not right… **


	10. Deals and Sentences

REVIEW!

Thanks for your reviews… Yeah, i didn't want Angel to give up on Kitty yet... or maybe not at all MWHAHHAHA u'll have to wait and see. I love playing the one against the other... 'tis fun I'm trying to get to something like 60,000 words, because that'll be way more than i usually write but i'm quite confident about where the storyline will go now, as you'll see once i've completed the next chapter. So hopefully i wont be too slow. thanks

…………………………………………

"If you tell us what you know, we'll give you 6 months prison sentence. Otherwise it could be 4-5 years." Storm looked harshly down at Magneto, a lawyer by her side as was at his. How dare he endanger us all, and the students had to fight a battle, when they should have been doing school work or laughing with friends…

Magneto looked back up at her, unfazed and unworried.

"Deal." He said, outstretching a wrinkled hand. What did it matter to him anymore if the mutants won now that his was human? It was even in his best interest to tell them what had been going on. They wouldn't let him near the project now he was human. Though now that he was pretty harmless, there wasn't much point of keeping him in jail, so it worked for both sides.

"Why did you keep Wolverine, Ice-man and Kitty in those tubes, and how did you have them manufactured?" Storm started.

"Those three were going to become a nuisance if we didn't contain them, though we did also need some of their blood-"

"What for?" Storm interrupted, cutting to the chase.

Magneto looked at her as if disappointed.

"We were trying to make an injection that if taken by a human, it would enhance the X gene and therefore make them a mutant. You see that each DNA is different, and therefore capable of a completely different ability. Therefore also, one would not be able to change abilities or obtain new ones. We needed their blood to find the X gene and see if we could enhance it on our own. Unfortunately that failed, apart from, surprisingly, with Kitty's blood. Bobby's blood worked quite well but was much slower. We were wondering if there was something to do with her specific powers or if it was because of her age or gender."

"And what was it that succeeded?"

"The X gene multiplied. Though there was still extensive research to be done, we needed more of Kitty's blood as well as humans, and other female teenagers to see where the connection lay. A friend of mine foresaw that you would come, so we had to move our base elsewhere. We did, however, lose her just before the battle so we never knew the predicted outcome."

"And where is the new base?"

Magneto hesitated for a second.

"And what would you do if I told you?"

"That is not of your concern."

"So be it. The base is well hidden in Antarctica. We deemed it a place where no one would go even if they were willing to look."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. You see we had a tracker among us, which is how we found the boy, so I never needed to remember the coordinates or location. Somewhere near the pole."

"This isn't a great crime, why didn't you just tell us?"

"Though you would understand, I'm afraid many people do not. And obviously, I wouldn't be taken lightly."

He gave us a small smile.

"Excuse us a moment."

Storm went outside to where Beast (Hank McCoy) was waiting. As a member of the Cabinet, it was important to listen to his take on this information. Standing with him was also the member who looked for Human Rights, the opposite of Hank.

"What do you make of all this?" I asked.

"I think it's perfectly fair. It gives people the choice. On the one hand, they could become a mutant with Magneto's serum. On the other hand, they could stay or become a human, with the Cure. What do you think Jones?"

Hank turned to his colleague, the other Cabinet member.

"I think that is a fair argument. Though I'm not sure how people would feel about it, I think that it is important to give people the choice. Who knows? Although we couldn't allow Magneto to test on more people, especially if he's capturing them. There's also the problem that there will be more dangerous mutants out there, though there would be more peace and equality than there is today. Hank, we should report to the president, and see his take on this."

"Agreed. I'll see you later Storm."

"Bye Hank." Storm whispered, hugging her friend before they departed.

'The arguments have only just begun, not to mention how much bigger the school will need to be." She thought to herself, shaking her head and going to get another cup of coffee.

…………………………………………………….

I was soon healthy and recovered, so I went looking for Wolverine. It took ages to find out, but after asking many of the nurses it turned out he was back at the Institute. I went to the flat I knew that Angel was staying at, nervously knocking on his door.

"It's open." He said from inside.

I pushed the door open to find him making scrambled egg.

"Kitty? Hey, I didn't know that you'd been let out today! How dya feel?"

"Great thanks." I beamed, the egg smell making my mouth water.

"Do you want to join me for lunch?" he asked politely

"That'd be fantastic. The hospital food isn't great and I haven't had a good meal since those sandwiches!"

I sat down at the small table, surveying his hotel flat. It was surprisingly tidy, though apart from that nothing extraordinary…just an everyday hotel flat.

He sat a plate of steaming scrambled egg in front of me, then pulled up a chair himself.

"Have you got any ketchup?" I asked

He gave me a confused look, "Yeah…Why?"

I rolled my eyes at him, feeling slightly weird, "I've always had it with scrambled egg."

"Oh right." He laughed, getting up and grabbing some for me.

"Cheers."

"Don't mention it."

I squirted a generous amount on then dug in.

"Oh god that's good." I ate it faster than I should, and then leaned back with my hands on my stomach contently, feeling full for the first time in three days.

Angel laughed out loud, which felt so good compared to the quite hospital, sending a small thrill through me.

"I've got to admit, I do make a mean scrambled egg." He flashed a pearly white smile at me, whilst swooping my plate up with his and dumping them both in the sink.

"That's not the only reason you came is it?" he asked knowingly.

"Uh, no. I wanted to talk to Logan, so I was wondering if you'd fly back with me to the school."

A strange look crossed his face that I could quite place.

…………………….Angel POV………………

"Of course." I replied.

My insides were having a war, yes it'd be great to hold Kitty again, but then I'd probably end up doing something that she regrets…Though I can't say no to her either…

An hour passed as we digested and talked, then I took her to the top of the building, which vaguely reminded me of superman. But I wasn't superman…even if she was my Lois Lane. Funny that, since Lois Lane ends up marrying someone else and having superman's kid, because she really loves him.

_If only…_

I hugged her waist from behind then beat down with my wings so that we were soaring up to the sky. Her skin was so refreshingly cool next to mine as she clutched my arms, as if I'd ever let her fall… The scent of her flowery shampoo took me over once again, as I tried to focus on where we were going instead of the girl of my dreams that was in my arms. She laughed a gleeful laughed while a silently prayed she couldn't feel my heart as it accelerated. I swooped and spun her in the air, while she gasped with happiness, enjoying the immense roller-coaster ride. Then I folded my wings and started rocketing down towards the school. She let her arms spread out like an eagle, unafraid. I started to beat my wings forward as we approached and I lightly set her down on the school grounds.

She whirled around to me, and gave me tight hug, and my heart didn't care if she knew how I felt and hugged her back fiercely. Though I felt like this fantastically intimate moment would last it was over if a few seconds.

She leaned back from me, looking into my eyes.

"I love flying with you."

I felt my face heat up at the praise and prayed I hadn't gone red. She was still perfect even when her hair was blown back and in a complete mess.

She just giggled sweetly, hugged me quickly again before thanking me and running off. I was too dazed to even reply. Kitty rushed away from me towards the mansion as I watched her retreating figure sadly, though my mind and heart were still trying to catch up.

I turned reluctantly and soared back to my flat to collect my stuff now that Kitty was out of the hospital, one thought crossing my mind as the wind pushed my hair back:

"Will I ever get over that woman…?"

…………………………………….

REVIEW! Or you will have to wait longer MWHAHAHHAHA!


	11. Milk and Sleepless Nights

Milk and Sleepless Nights

I rushed to the mansion, desperate to talk to Logan. I'm not sure why, I just felt like I owed it to him. It took me a while to find him, but only after talking to three people, getting bumped through a wall, embarrassingly landing in someone's room who jumped out of their wits and screamed, then a heck of a lot of blushing. But hey, I found him right?

I found in the kitchen (should of known), glugging down a whole carton of milk.

"You like milk?" I asked. He barely stirred, as if he would with his heightened senses. I bit back a laugh: the indestructible Logan likes milk…

"Nothing beats it." He replied, finishing the milk and chucking it in the bin. "Feeling better squirt?"

I tried not to get annoyed at my nickname, everyone had one when I came to Logan... Freckles, red, furry… you get the picture.

"Yeah loads, thanks to you."

"Don't mention it."

I paused, unsure what to say. What do you say to a guy who's just lost the person he loved and it was his fault? Tough huh?

"Do you want to talk about anything in particular?" I tried, putting my face into what I hoped was a compassionate face to show my feelings, but it probably looked like I was pouting.

"Not really." He replied simply, though his eyes seemed somewhat distant, as if recalling a dark memory.

"Okay… Well thanks… See you around."

"Sure kid."

"And Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here if you need me."

With that I turned and headed toward Bobby's room. I felt like I'd done the right thing, I mean the guy practically saved my life and offered me help when I needed it. I couldn't do much more than that could I?

"Kitty!" A familiar voice called out.

I whirled round and beamed happily as Bobby approached. We met in a warm kiss, leaving my pulse racing and my skin tingling.

"I see you're feeling better." He remarked with a cheeky smile.

"Mhhmm." I murmured, head still slightly in a daze.

"Let's get out of here." He said, steering me towards the door.

We found a quiet hill overlooking the school but shaded slightly by the forest. We sat down on the grass kissed passionately once more, happy to able to do so without aches or pains it lasted quite a while. Once our love had subsided somewhat, we lay in each other's arms against a tree and looked down at the school.

"So what's new?" I asked

"Did you hear about Magneto?"

"Nope, fill me in."

He quickly summarized the meeting Storm had had with our nemesis a few days earlier.

"So what would happen if a mutant took the serum?"

"Don't know, it's not been properly tested yet."

"Oh."

We sat in silence, pondering.

"If this serum goes worldwide, we're going to need a bigger school."

Bobby chuckled softly before turning serious, "Though we'll also be in a lot more danger…"

"Yeah, that too. More defences around the school and all."

"I could be turned into a weapon…" I remarked, putting the pieces together, "that's what the ultimate plan is, isn't it? Magneto has always wanted to get rid of humans, and this is his chance. And you said that my blood worked right? So it must be something to do with teenagers-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be safe here." He remarked.

"I hope so. But remember what happened last time?"

"I know. But this time I'll keep you safe."

We held each other for a little longer, before heading inside.

………………A week passed…………….

It was midnight, the school deadly quite…but I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why but I had a really bad feeling something big was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. I hadn't had much sleep over the past few days because of it. I was so low on energy I didn't see why I didn't just sleep due to exhaustion. But no matter how I tried, I couldn't get to sleep.

I threw my covers off and headed for the kitchen; my haven for these sleepless nights. I sank through the floor when I got near, then made a mental note not to try it again in case I got stuck due to my lack of energy. THAT would be seriously embarrassing. "Help I'm stuck in the floor." Yeah, you can imagine.

I entered the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find Logan and Angel there, Logan didn't sleep much and Angel often got a drink of water at night, plus the conversation with Logan was pretty good.

"Hey." They both greeted. I murmured some sought of reply, before grabbing a glass and filling it with milk. My eye lids wanted to shut from the weight but I somehow forced them open. Funny how the minute you're out of bed you feel like you could fall asleep, but as soon as you lay down you can't.

"Kitty, you don't look to good." Angel observed.

"Oh cheers." I replied sarcastically.

"No he's right squirt, haven't you slept in the last week?"

I thought about it,

"Yeah, I think I slept a couple of – of-" I stifled a yawn, "H-hours yesterday."

"Well you should-" Logan stopped, stiffening.

"Logan?" I asked, but he shushed me. His body went rigid with concentration, as he stood, placing his glass down.

Angel and I exchanged worried glances, then pricked our ears for any kind of sound.

"We have company." He whispered, "Get out of here now."

"We can help you." I demanded, not ready to desert everyone.

"You can't, you're half asleep."

I was offended, but I headed towards the door, before a warm grasp held back my arm.

"Kitty, come on, we need to get you out of here."

I whirled around to face them both, furious, "For starters, someone need to set the alarm, and secondly _what about Bobby?"_ I hissed. "Well I'll get to the control room fastest, so I'm going there."

I phased my arm through Angel's grip and ran off towards the control room, ignoring any demands made behind me. I heard footsteps behind me which I recognised to be Angel's.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It was your blood they wanted, I'm not letting you got anywhere on your own. You shouldn't even be-"

But he was stopped short when darts shot over our heads. We rolled on the floor, avoiding them narrowly. I needed to save all my strength for when we got to the control room. I took Angel's hand, wanting to be able to phase him in case…

We sped through the deserted corridors as not too far behind we heard footsteps and guns being fired. We finally got to the floor above the control room, voice coming closely behind us.

"Go, I'll buy you some time." Angel instructed.

"What? No way, you're coming with me-"

A whoosh of air zoomed past and Angel staggered backwards as if hit in the jaw, he steadied himself, looking around wildly.

A figure emerged just to the side of him, as time caught up. He was about 25, black spiky hair and dark blue eyes.

_What? A mutant? How is that-_

But I didn't have time to think, this guy started zooming around all over the place, punching Angel and knocking my feet from under me. The voices and footsteps echoing loudly down the hall.

I leapt forward, clutched onto Angel's foot and phased us both through the floor. My energy left me, and I lay on the floor, releasing his ankle from my grasp.

"Kitty?!" He asked astonished and worried, "Are you okay?"

He bent down to my level, holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes with concern. Blood trickled out of his mouth and his eye was squinted as if punched.

"Fine, just…just give me… a minute." I panted, my eyes starting to close. "Just…let me rest… for a minute."

My vision started going hazy, "The alarm Angel!" I said a loud as I could when he didn't move.

Reluctantly, he let go of me as I slid to the floor and forcefully pushed down the huge red button.

The alarms wailed, as red lights flashed everywhere.

I managed a small smile, knowing that we'd succeeded, then worry consumed me as I remembered Bobby.

"We're getting out of here, now." Angel confirmed, lifting me up.

"What? No…Bobby…"

"There's no time-"

"I'm not going…without Bobby." I said as forcefully as I could, trying to keep me eyes open. Even though I wasn't much of a challenge, and Angel could of taken me away, one look at my face stopped him.

"Put me down…" I said, some of my energy returning.

"No way. We'll get Bobby quickly, but then we're out of here."

I nodded, conserving my energy.

Angel ran us outside of the room and launched out of the nearest window. The air was a refreshing reminder to stay awake as Angel's warmth lulled me towards sleep. We rose into the sky slightly, before turning and heading towards a window further down the building.

Angel tucked his wings in, and ducked his head down, covering me as best as he could before we smashed through the window.

"My room?" I asked quickly, puzzled, before I realised this was where Bobby was most likely to go in that kind of event. Another small part of me wanted to know how Angel had known exactly where my room was from the outside, but it didn't last long.

Luckily he was there, straightening up through the shattered glass.

"Kitty?" he asked worriedly, whilst I felt a surge of relief.

"Bobby-"

"There's no time, the place is surrounded, and our best bet is to go through the passageway down the hall."

"Right." Bobby said, before we sprinted out the door.

We ran down the corridors, as a deadly silence fell.

"This way," Bobby said, leading the way, but as we turned the corner we stopped short.

Three men and two women stood before us who were strangers, apart from one I recognised as Magento's tracker...She'd survived. One of them was…Huge, taking up the whole corridor.

"There she is." She said, as they moved towards us.

Bobby quickly shot created a wall of ice between us, and turned back to look at Angel and me.

"Go!" he shouted.

"No!" I shouted back, but Angel was already turning, I caught one last look at Bobby's eyes and projected as much emotion between that link as I could before Angel turned and ran down the corridor.

"No! Go back!" I shouted, my voice cracking, as I limply pounded against Angel's chest, and tried to get out of his firm grip to no avail. _No, Bobby… I can't leave Bobby…_

We ran down more corridors until we heard a familiar poof sound and a whisp of black smoke.

The girl we'd just saw emerged – a teleporter – grabbed my arm, and before I could react we teleported.

………………………………..

We arrived in a dark room, but had no idea where we were. Angel immediately tried to get away, but something was stopping him. I tried also, but it was useless. I floated out of Angel's arms in what felt like a person-sized invisible bubble and hovered in the air.

"Keep her contained, throw the boy out." A metallic voice said from somewhere behind me.

"ANGEL!" I screamed, as a vertical door opened, and I realised we were in a jet.

He started pounding at the invisible shield, as my heart raced and he never-the-less started edging towards the back of the moving aircraft.

His eyes grew wide with fear, no, concern and worry for me, as he shouted something, but over the roar of the engines I couldn't make it out. It sounded like "I'll find you." But I could have been "I love you" for the little I saw and heard.

He was pushed out, shrinking before my eyes as he plummeted towards the ground.

I screamed out his name once more, tears running down my eyes as I pressed myself against the shield, trying to phase through but failing miserably.

Oh god, please don't let Angel die…

I felt so helpless, I turned towards where the voice had come from once Angel had faded from my sight.

"You BASTARD!" I yelled, venting my anger, surprising myself slightly as I found a new store of energy. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I fervently hit the shield with all of the energy I could muster.

_Sleeeep… _A voice spoke in my head. My eyes immediately started to close no matter how hard I fought them, and my arms stopped pounding the shield.

_Sleeeep…_

I started sliding to the bottom of the invisible shield, curling into a ball until sleep came and darkness took me, for one of the few times in this a week.

…………………

REVIEW PLEASE : )


	12. Loss and Introductions

Loss and Introductions

………….Angel POV………..

I was falling, the wind soaring past me as Kitty's tear streaked face shot away from me. My senses reached me, as I spun in the air to see the ground closing in, but the shield was stopping me from unfolding my wings. When I thought I had no chance I was able to let my wings out fully as the shield was released, beating quickly to slow myself down, but I wasn't quick enough, I was still heading sharply towards the forest.

I fell into the thick trees, which scratched and tore at my skin, clothes and wings, until I fell heavily against the ground and the wind was knocked out of me. After a few slow breaths, I quickly came to my senses and surged back up towards the sky through the hole I'd just made, looking for the plane.

But it was long gone, too fast for me. Kitty was gone.

_I better check Bobby's okay, or she'll kill me when I find her. Because I will find her, and she will be okay._

I reassured myself over and over again as I flew back to the school, though my heart was left on the jet and tears streamed back towards my hair.

I angrily wiped them away, this wasn't a time for tears, this was a time for action. I started searching for Bobby, before I saw him get shot out of the third story window.

I quickly dove towards him, folding my wings in and approaching him at lightning speed. I caught him by his torso before he hit the ground and pulled up sharply.

He'd gone white, and had a few cuts on his face, and an angry bruise on his head… but he was alive.

"Thanks for that... Hang on, where's Kitty?"

I shook my head, as he hissed in a breath of pain.

"They took her away on a jet, we got teleported onto it shortly after we left you. We couldn't move, some sort of shield stopped us, never seen that kind of mutant power before... I was thrown out the back and they took her away."

We were silent for a moment, as I came to a shaded part of the forest that was overlooking the school, the perfect place to hide. I set Bobby down, and landed next to him.

"You." He said bitterly, curling his fist, "I trusted you to get her to safety…And you let her get taken."

I was taken aback, the pure look of hatred and anguish in his eyes was unbearable.

"Bobby, it wasn't my fault. Do you think I LET them take her away?!"

"She's GONE! And it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" He started closing his hands into fists, breathing becoming heavier.

"Pull yourself together!" I shouted

"How would you know what it feels like to lose someone you love, to get experimented on and GOD KNOWS WHAT?!" he spat back.

"Because I just did." I answered quietly.

He looked up at me, a dangerous fire behind his icy stare, but his fists uncurled.

"What?"

"I love her, Bobby." I replied truthfully.

A mixture of emotions crossed his face, fury, pain, guilt, sorrow, anger, until his shoulders merely sagged.

"Come on Bobby, let's figure a way to help Kitty. There's no point having this argument now."

He took a long deep breath and hung his head with his shoulders which I placed a hand of comfort on.

"I'm sorry…I just…I-"

"Don't worry about it." I answered gruffly, more worried about Kitty then anything else.

"So what now?" he asked, his eyes glistening.

"Well where were the mutants you fought heading to?"

"The west side of the building, towards the forest."

"Let's get there then, they probably have another jet that leads to the same place that they took Kitty."

Not waiting for him to respond, I threw one of his arms over my neck, and flew us both towards the west forest.

We soon spotted it, though it was hard in the dark. The jet had been well hidden in a small opening in the forest.

I dove down into the trees near it, and we watched as the same mutants carried or dragged teenagers onto the plane.

Suddenly, we heard twigs snapping behind us, as we whirled around, ready to attack.

"Don't freeze my feet off," a familiar voice said as Logan stepped out of the darkness.

"Logan?" we both asked

"Yeah, I guess we got the same idea."

"So how do we get aboard?" I asked

"We wait till they've packed everyone in, then we get in the cargo hold." Logan answered after a thought.

And so we waited.

………………Kitty………………..

I woke stiffly, to find my body curled in an unnatural position. I was cold and hungry, and couldn't quite remember what had happened, my mind was hazy from what I _could_ remember was a forced sleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a metal floor in some kind of tube.

"Oh crap." I whispered, as I remembered these were the same tubes we were held in when we were captured by Magneto. So I was kidnapped. Some of the haze began to clear as I remember Bobby creating an ice wall and telling me to go, no… us, me and Angel. Another memory was brought back, Angel plummeting towards the ground and the sound of a metallic voice echoing in my head.

I shakily pushed myself off the ground, my energy was low, but the sleep seemed to of done some good. I looked around, my memory returning fully as I saw many other teenagers from the school in similar positions as mine, though some were merely caged or tied down. Then I recognised Angela in dog form, just across from me, but gazing and me worriedly, her tail wagging. She was caged.

"Angela?" I asked.

She changed back to her normal form, clothes thankfully appearing as they always did.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah fine, you?"

"Yeah, not too bad. Pretty tired. Do you know where we are?"

She shook her head softly.

"No idea. Something made me go to sleep…" She looked off into the distance as if trying to remember a painful memory.

"Like a voice in your head?"

"Yeah. You too?"

I nodded.

"I guess that's what happened to all of us, but doesn't help our situation." A guy my age piped in, he was in a tube like mine to the left of me.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Jake."

"What's your power?"

"I can heal rapidly. You?"

"Walk through walls."

His eyes widened, "Yeah, they said something about wanting a girl with those powers…"

I felt uncomfortable as the three other kids in the room fixed their eyes on me. It felt like they were blaming me.

We introduced ourselves. Sarah could create ice, like Bobby, and her brother in the next tube could create fire. Funny that, and they looked like complete opposites too. The last guy was called Jack, and he could go invisible, and was caged.

By that time, the door slid open, shooting light into the dim room and blinding us all temporarily.

"Get the girl, Kitty Pryde." One said.

I pressed myself to the back of my container, as two mutants approached. One guy, one girl. They were probably brother and sister, because they both had shocking blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

The door slid open, as my heart pounded against my ribcage. I curled my fists into balls and launched myself at the girl since she looked weaker. Halfway through the air I hit an invisible wall.

I fell to the floor, head seriously pounding.

"You!" I realised, "It was you."

She's the one who put the shields around us, and who threw Angel out of the jet. My blood boiled, but I needed to get out of here more than I needed to kill this girl.

I started to phase through the floor, but didn't get far, I started floating upwards instead as I was caught in her strange shield.

"No more trouble from you, thank you, or I'll forget to give you your lunch." Her voice was high and dripping with sarcasm. Her face filled with enjoyment.

I rammed myself as hard as I could against the shield. She faltered, wincing and stepping back slightly.

"Brother." She prompted.

I was getting ready to hit the shield again when her brother reached up through her shield and electrocuted me. I let out a scream as my blood and limbs were on fire. It felt like it lasted and eternity, before he finally released me and I sank to the bottom of the bubble.

"That's better. I guess you won't be getting any lunch then." She chided, before motioning with her hand and sending me towards the door, my body still shuddering with the memory and strain of the pain.

…………………Bobby POV……………………..

"Now!" Logan whispered, as the last crew member walked onto the jet and we ran across the clearing. The jet started to hover upwards, like our very own also did. The wind almost knocked us back from the propellers but we made it to the cargo hold. Logan tore the door open and we filed inside. As the jet rose higher, we slammed the door shut, and prepared ourselves for the long, bumpy ride.


	13. Injections and Destruction

Injections and Destruction

………….Kitty POV……….

I couldn't move. They'd strapped me down and this stupid bimbo had me in her shield again. They'd taken my blood an hour ago, and seemed to be doing all sorts of tests with microscopes and chemicals, but I couldn't get what they were doing…Chemistry was never my strong suit.

Why they kept me in their lab? No idea either. Maybe they wanted me to know what was going on so I'd be even more freaked out or something. Who knows. So I lay there, every so often trying to phase through the straps but they seemed to be impenetrable as was the bed. Didn't stop me from trying though.

"Done!" One of the mad scientists yelled, and some other guy wearing a cape entered the room immediately.

"What?" He asked in a metallic voice…Maybe he was the leader of this stupid operation.

"The tests are complete. It is shown that she has some healing blood in her, which is slowly growing. It will eventually turn into an ability-"

Say what?

"We could go ahead with the plan, but I'm afraid it could kill her. Three abilities may be too much to handle-"

"Do you think she can make it?"

He hesitated, "I'd rather not guess, but probably. She has a store of X genes that aren't being used, they're trapped behind a sort of wall that slowly filters down with age, but if we inject it, I could break through completely. It'd mean she would be at maximum power but-"

"Good. Then do it."

Okay, now I was scared. Three powers? No one I know has that much, it'll kill me. Though he did say something about Logan's blood…

The scientist rushed off to get something while the guy in the cape leaned closer to me, I couldn't see his face.

"We've got big plans for you girl, big plans."

I said nothing, just glared at him with all the hatred I could muster.

"Here sir, would you like me to put in on-"

"Yes, yes. Remember the impenetrable one yet?" He said distractedly, waving a hand.

"Of course." He assured.

The guy came towards me with another one of those huge black bracelet things, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. And did he say impenetrable, so it wasn't coming off?!

I struggled to no avail. The scientist simply grabbed my wrist and slammed the bracelet on with a click.

"How long until it takes effect?" The caped guy asked.

"I should say around 10 to 15 minutes it will be ready, but not until, of course, we activate it."

"Good. Now the serum."

The scientist reached behind him and grabbed a syringe.

"No, stop. You'll kill me, you want me for big plans well don't put that thing in me-"

I babbled, the best I could do under the current situations, but he just took my arm again and plunged the syringe in. I stung, but I wasn't about to show it.

"There." He confirmed.

There was a shout from down the hall, then the brother with blue eyes and golden hair burst in.

"Sir, more mutants, unfriendly. You should leave now, we have the devices on all the mutants now."

"Good," the metallic voice said, before turning back to me, "We will meet again, Kitty Pryde."

He headed towards the door, everyone else in the room following him.

I lay there for another 5 minutes as the shouts grew louder… until-

"Kitty?" A faint voice asked.

"I'M IN HERE!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Footsteps approached, and the door swung open, with Bobby and Angel running through.

"Bobby, Angel, Oh thank god you're alive." I said, tears of joy springing to my eyes. They looked as relieved to see me as I did them.

"No time, where is everyone?" Angel asked, tugging at my straps,

"They all left, they're all gone now-"

"Self-Destruct in 5 minutes." A voice called.

We froze, looking at each other.

"It's no use, they're impenetrable, they've manipulated them so that even mutants-" I started

"Try to phase through them." Bobby instructed.

I tried with all my might, but nothing happened.

"Can't." I breathed.

Wolverine's head swung around the door, "Bobby, come help me with the youngsters."

He looked down at me, whilst I gave a nod of my head.

He reached down, and gave me a quick but passionate kiss that I returned.

"Bobby!" Logan called.

"See you soon." He said, before darting out the door.

"Angel, look for a key, they'll be one somewhere on the counters." He started madly rushing around, trying to find one.

"Self Destruct in 4 minutes." I realised they were all wearing ski jackets.

"Where are we?" I asked,

"No time. Where is it damit?!" He started throwing papers around, vials on the floor.

He kept searching.

"Self destruct in 3 minutes."

"Angel, angel just go-"

"I'm not leaving you!" He shouted back, tears brimming his eyes, "Not again…"

"Found it!" he cried out, swopping down to the floor and holding up a key triumphantly.

He rushed to my side and with shaking hands tried to get the key in the lock.

"Self destruct in 2 minutes."

He couldn't get it in the lock,

"Angel, Angel stop. Look at me."

He looked at me we worried eyes, breathing heavily.

"Take a deep breath."

He did so.

"Now try again slowly."

He put the key carefully in the hole and turned it. There was a poof sound, and the straps all loosened.

I hastily sat up and swung my legs off the side, my head spun slightly, but nothing I couldn't handle.

We ran along the corridors of this underground bunker, dead silence apart from the thudding of our footsteps.

"Self destruct in 1 minute."

"Argh, there's not enough time!" Angel shouted, running up some stairs.

"Yes there is, we're going to be fine." I yelled back. We kept running,

"Self destruct in 30 seconds."

We reached a large hall.

"Phase out!" he yelled.

"WHAT?! No, not without you!"

""There's not time-"

"Self destruct in 20 seconds."

"You're not strong enough to phase us both out, go without me." Angel whispered, placing both of his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"Self destruct in 15 seconds."

"Kitty, I-I've always-"

I shushed him, as tears fell from our eyes.

He bent down and kissed me, softly at first then slowly getting more passionate. I held back, then returned it fully. God I'd missed him.

"10….9….8"

"Do you trust me?" he nodded,

"Then fly upwards."

"What?"

"5….4"

"JUST DO IT!"

He grabbed my torso and flew straight up, the ceiling getting closer.

"3….2"

I phased us through, my energy leaving me, and my body growing limp.

We flew upwards, as the building below us echoed "1."

The building exploded, sending us both flying out of control from the blasts. I was knocked out of Angel's hands as he soared upwards as the wind got caught in his wings, whilst I plummeted towards the ground, the heat from the building surrounding me, chunks flying everywhere as I phased as long as I could, though some still hit me.

I fell and fell, free falling as I saw Angel get lifted away from me. No energy, I hit the ground- Darkness.

………………….Bobby POV……………..

"Where are they?" Logan growled.

"I don't know, maybe they found another exit-"

"There was only one exit!" Logan shouted.

The kids that we'd got out whimpered in the cold, even inside the plane, though me and Logan stood outside, waiting.

"Self destruct in 10….9"

"I'm going in!" I shouted, starting to run back towards the building but a huge hand caught my shoulder and held me back.

"LET ME GO! What if the exit's caved in…or-"

"There's no time kid."

Tears fell from my eyes as my heart ripped in two, I stopped fighting and watched the building.

"2…1"

Two figures shot out of the building, right above the central hall. The building exploded, Angel flew up into the air from the wind, as in slow motion I watched Kitty fall…

I ran, ran for all that I was worth towards the charred flying pieces of rock and the burning building towards where Kitty had fallen. It was near impossible that she'd survived that fall, but I had to try. I looked up to see Angel regain his balance and start flying towards the spot too.

………………….Angel POV……………..

I let her go, I let her go, how I of could have been so stupid- Bobby was running towards kitty below me as we both charged towards her. I couldn't see her but I knew she was under the fallen brick somewhere. I widely dodged the flying pieces of rock.

I landed, and started chucking back brick after brick.

"KITTY!" I yelled, tears falling from my eyes.

"ANGEL?" Bobby yelled somewhere to my right, I looked to see him a few metres away, snow kicking up around him as he ran through it. He was panting heavily and his face was stained with tears.

Making no sound, he too began to shovel bricks.

We worked and worked for another two minutes, our arms growing tired but no slower.

I grabbed one brick and as I lifted, I found a bruised and cut hand.

"BOBBY!" I yelled, he saw it too, as we dug deeper near that area. We uncovered we kept going until her whole upper body was uncovered and her face was finally showing.

"Kitty?" Bobby asked, more tears falling from his eyes, at the sight of her bruised and cut face, snow already starting to fall on it. I started to work on freeing her legs.

"Her pulse?" I asked.

Bobby placed two fingers against her neck and breathed out a shaky breath.

"She's alive…but barely." He confirmed. My heart tore, as I freed the last of her legs.

"Let me take her back to the jet." I offered.

He looked at me, sorrow filling his eyes. He knew it was the best way to get her back.

He nodded.

I reached under her legs and torso carefully, then rose her off the ground. She was freezing, the arctic temperatures proving too much for her pyjamas, her lips blue.

Bobby noticed too, and took off his coat, slinging it around her.

I took off with her wordlessly, he tiny figure limp in my arms.

I got her back to the jet, carefully not to rock her about too much. Logan was standing there, he also looked like he'd been crying but wasn't about to show it.

"Is she alive?" he asked

"Barely." I responded. I climbed aboard the jet and took her down the medic table. Bobby arrived shortly after, and the jet took off.

I took off my jacket and placed my hands warm around her frozen feet, whilst Bobby held her hand, unable to help with the temperature.

None of us noticed the black bracelet around her arm, though wolverine had cut them off everyone else. Luckily his claws cut through them.

I checked her pulse, and a dim response came back. I put my hand over her head, hoping to warm it up. Under normal circumstances Bobby would of told me to back off. Instead, he sat sombrely, clutching onto Kitty's hand like his life depended on it.

……………….Kitty POV………………

I took in a shaky breath. I was freezing and hungry. My body ached everywhere, and parts of me where surely broken. The pain was like fire. I was so very weak.

"Kitty?" I heard Angel ask.

I opened my eyes to find him right above me.

"cold." I whispered. "bobby..?"

"I'm here." He said, also coming into view.

The fire was slowly going away, as my strength returned.

……………….Bobby POV…………………

I gazed into her bruised face, she looked so fragile, so pale. I gazed at the long cut the arched from her forehead to her chin, knowing it would leave a scar. Yet it looked far better than when we found her, even though we'd only been on the plane an hour or so. And how is it she could be awake so quickly? I watched as the gash slowly became less deep, and started closing up.

"Kitty…you're healing."

The bruises on her face slowly turned back to her normal skin colour which was also returning.

"still cold." She whispered in a broken voice.

Angel started to pull her into a sitting position, as she gasped out. I threw him a warning look which he ignored. He hugged her close, using the heat from his skin to warm her. I tried not to feel jealous, knowing I couldn't help her as much as he could. She smiled softly.

"Thank you." She whispered, before falling back to sleep.

It was another hour before she stirred again. She looked tons better, almost back to normal, though we didn't know of any broken bones yet, and we weren't skilled enough to look. Though maybe she'd healed herself.

Kitty blinked opening her eyes. Angel was still hugging her, but she was looking at me.

"How long was I-"

"An hour." I answered. Through that hour, I'd been wondering what they'd done to her, how she'd suddenly got this healing power, for which I was very grateful.

"What did they do to you?" I asked softly. Her eyes seemed to mist over, as if recalling a terrible memory.

"They injected me with something…Said that I would be able to have three powers…if it didn't kill me."

I stiffened, a new hatred for these people.

"which powers?" Angel asked.

"Well, passing through solid matter, and then because I had some of Logan's blood…healing. I guess the next will come with whatever they've injected me with."

She visibly shuddered, and Angel drew her closer. I was brought back to the memory when he said he love her, and the confusion of feelings that I had felt. I could see it though, that love. I hurt me, like a knife in the heart. But I would never tell Kitty that, no, not that she was loved by two people and one of them was jealous. How selfish would that be? Though I couldn't help feeling angry towards Angel…

"How do you feel?" Angel asked.

"Hungry." She responded. At that moment, Logan came down.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"yeah." She mumbled back weakly, but stronger than before.

"Good. Well the plane's on autopilot and the kids upstairs are all fine, so do you need anything."

He gazed at her with a concern that I'd only ever seen him give Rogue before.

"Some food would be great." She answered.

"sure, squirt." He turned to go upstairs.

"And Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Seems like you've saved my life again."

He stopped climbing the stairs… "what?"

We explained about his blood while he visibly paled.

"You can heal?" he asked.

"Seems so."

He paled even more, as if he'd just committed a crime. "I'll get that food." He walked back up the stairs once again.

We exchanged worried looks, but silently agreed to discuss it later.

He soon returned with plane food, and Kitty ate it happily, that was when we noticed the bracelet still on her arm.

"Logan, cut that off will you?" I asked

He slid his claws out and gently took Kitty's arm. He put his claws underneath like he'd done with the others, and pulled upwards, but nothing happened. He tried again and again until blood came from where his claws were digging in.

"It's no use. Try to phase it off Kitty." He said, rubbing his hand subconsciously.

She held it in one hand and tried to pull it off whilst phasing.

"I can't."

……………………………….………………………………………….

Review! Please

And thank you vendetta! :)


	14. Nightmares and Decisions

Nightmares and Decisions

We soon arrived back at the mansion, as we all filed out happy to be home. Storm and the other x men were all running out to meet us. I had insisted I walk through the protests of Bobby and Angel.

"Oh thank GOD you're all back. Is this everyone?" Storm asked Logan.

"Think so." He replied gruffly. She leapt at him and hugged him as tightly as she could, whispering thank you. Everyone knew how much Storm loved her pupils, and the school.

"What's the damage to the school?" I asked.

"Nothing that can't be repaired." She answered, before hugging every single person who came off of the plane, and checking if they were all alright.

"Are you sure about the bracelet, we don't know what it's doing-" Angel asked.

"Positive. Don't worry about it, we can't get it off anyway."

I met his aqua eyes, and remembered the brief moment we'd shared, in what he must have thought were his final moments. He must have been thinking the same thing because he turned pink.

"Listen…about what happened-"

"It's nothing I'm ashamed of."

He looked shocked, "but," I cautioned, "I stand where I stood before."

He nodded, and reached down to hug me. When we parted, I looked into his eyes, and said thank you, before turning away, but he held my arm.

"Kitty, I'm sorry I let go, and that I took so long. More sorry than you could imagine." I looked back at him, to see his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Angel. It wasn't your fault." I gave him another hug of support, which he gratefully took.

"I'll never forget Kitty. You could have died-"

"Shut up. Seriously, it wasn't your fault." I said, putting as much emphasis on each word. "Will you be okay while I go check on Bobby?" he nodded stiffly, I gave him one final squeeze.

I turned away, and caught up with Bobby who was leaning against a tree, and looking up at a smashed third story window.

"hey-" I started, but he pulled me into a fiery kiss before I could say anything else.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered.

"But you didn't. I'm fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue."

He smiled down at me lovingly, before hugging me tightly and resting his chin on my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.

……………………Angel POV………………

I saw them together, a happy couple beneath a shaded oak tree. A picture perfect moment. That was something I could have ruined.

I can't believe I kissed her, I thought, and worse, I almost told her I loved her. How much more selfish can you get? Ruining her life and forcing her to be in a love triangle. I need to get away.

I turned at flew off to the spot where I'd once taken her, those moments we'd shared we perfect. I could almost feel her underneath be as I held her tightly when we flew together. Then I remembered losing her on the plane, not being able to get the key in the lock, the passionate kiss that she'd returned, letting her hand go, her crumple form as we removed the bricks…

"I'll never forget." I whispered, I promised, I swore.

……………………….Kitty POV……………………..

………………..A week later………………

All of the kids had been accounted for, and the school security systems had been tripled. The damages were almost all gone, and there were now even more alarms to hit in the event of a kidnapping.

This was my first day back in the danger room. Everyone had insisted I took the week off. Not that I hadn't enjoyed spending my time with Bobby, though unfortunately I'd been seeing less and less of Angel and I wondered if it was because of me.

I'd also been practicing healing others. I'd gone down to the infirmary one day while Storm was trying to bandage someone's arm. I'd touched their arm when there was a bruise and a new energy filled me. A soft glow radiated it, and when I removed my hand the bruise was gone.

Since then, I'd been helping fix broken bones and ugly cuts, and although I went to bed everyday feeling tired, I was happy.

I hadn't seen much of Logan either now I think about it. When we talked about it I expect he believes I will slowly stop aging like him, and perhaps he wouldn't wish that one anyone, and maybe he was feeling guilty that he had caused it.

"Bobby!" Logan yelled, as a piece of debris from the building shot at him. I quickly lunged over and phased him through it.

"Thanks." He said

"No problem."

We turned back towards our attackers, pyro and magneto, among a few other mutants.

Although we knew they were both in prison, they made good practice.

"Kitty, get Pyro, Storm and Angel: Magneto, Bobby and I will get the rest." Logan instructed

I headed towards Pyro, as he clicked his fingers and a ball of fire emerged. He shot a column of fire at me, which I phased through and kept walking straight towards him.

When I got close enough I punched him in the jaw, then the stomach, then I brought both of my hands together down on his back. He crumpled on the floor.

I looked around to see everyone finishing off their opponents. We finished shortly after.

"Good work team." Logan called.

We all started heading towards the changing rooms, but a brief second of pain enflamed my mind. I clutched my head, but by that time it was gone.

"Kitty?" Bobby asked, "What's wrong."

"Nothing, just a bit of a headache." I answered quickly

_Or a split second migraine._

We got changed, then headed for our next class which was with Logan, about battle tactics or teamwork no less. It was all the x-men together.

We were halfway through the class when I was hit with the pain again.

I bent forward on my desk and clutched at my head, trying to stop it somehow. The pain ebbed away after a few minutes, and I was quite tired.

I opened my eyes to find that the lesson had stopped and everyone was looking at me in concern.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" Bobby asked. I straightened up,

"Yeah, just a headache, carry on."

Logan looked unsure but carried on never-the-less.

"What happened?" Bobby whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure, same thing that happened in the danger room."

He squeezed my hand in silent support, then we focused back on the lesson.

The rest of the day passed without event, but I could tell Bobby was worried.

"You don't think Angel and Logan are avoiding me do you?" I asked Bobby later.

"No, why would they do that?"

"I don't know…" The memory of kissing Angel came back, then it changed to the look on Logan's face before he'd got me some food…pale…guilty.

"Well I'm pretty tired. So goodnight." We kissed a passionate goodbye, then departed into our separate rooms.

I slept soundly, like I had done for the past week. But nightmares came shortly after.

……………………………Bobby POV…………………………

I heard a crash from next door, in Kitty's room, my mind jumped to the conclusion that someone was here to take her, as my heart went to my throat and I hastily jumped out of bed. We'd asked to get rooms next to each other shortly after she was kidnapped, and Storm agreed.

No sooner was I out the door, I saw objects flying out, and the door randomly opening and shutting.

I ran inside the room, to see Kitty floating vertically off of the bed, and an array of objects whirling around her, as other things floated around her room.

I ran back outside, heart pounding, and pushed the nearest the nearest "X" button, which would mean for all x-men to report to that spot. A specific siren started to wail, and it wasn't long before they arrived.

Logan was the first.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked.

"It's Kitty, come on."

We ran down the hall and burst into Kitty's room, where not much had changed except for the window was now broken and letting in a cold breeze.

"I saw this happen once before, with Jean." Logan said, "It happens when you can't control your power. I guess what they injected her with has made her telekinetic."

"How did you stop it last time?"

"Rogue." He answered simply. "But that's not an option anymore."

He started moving forward towards the flying debris as Storm and Angel appeared behind me. They both quickly grasped what was happening as Logan was hit with a lamp.

"Kitty?" he called, getting closer he could see the look of pain on her face, it worried him. He reached out a touched her arm, she let out a gasp, before falling back onto the bed, the pieces debris falling down with her.

I ran forward, "Is she okay now? What happened,"

He placed a hand on her forehead, "she has a fever, and no idea."

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Storm said as she switched the alarm off with her remote.

Logan picked her up as if she weighed nothing and strode past me. I exchanged a worried look with Angel before heading after her.

…………….Kitty POV…………..

I was facing a door, built into a brick wall.

"Come on Kitty!" I saw Bobby next to me. "Open the Door."

I didn't want to open it, whatever was behind it seemed ominous.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Just make sure you go through when you open it."

He held my hand, and I pushed the door open.

A strong wind surged out a hit me, throwing me back several metres.

"Bobby, I can't." I yelled,

"Yes you can." He assured.

A hand reached out of the door, that I somehow knew was Logan's. It was dark inside, so dark and cold. There was a warm light behind me, bright and comforting. I looked at it, wanting to go to it.

"Don't leave me." It was Angel, he stood behind me, offering me his hand. I took it and Bobby's, and together we all went through the door. Logan touched my arm and pulled me through. The door slammed shut, darkness fell.

I woke up, gasping slightly, my heart pounding against my ribcage.

"Kitty?" Angel and Bobby asked, both at the side of my bed, Logan was at the end of it. I was gripping both their hands so tightly my knuckles where white, just like in the dream. I let go and hugged myself, shivering.

"Bad dream." I whispered, rubbing my arms to stop myself shaking.

"We heard, you were talking." Angel put in.

"Oh."

"And um, we think you're telekinetic…or we have pretty good idea."

Then I suddenly realised we were in the infirmary.

"Um, what happened?"

Logan wrapped it up nice a quick.

"Oh." Well what else was I going to say…"Sorry."

"Don't mention it squirt." He replied gruffly.

I looked to my side and noticed there was a glass of water. I focused on it, and it quickly rose into the air as I told it to. I brought it around, where it wobbled slightly, but I caught it never-the-less.

"Well…I guess that solves that mystery then."

"But this isn't over." Logan said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, think about it. Why are you the only one with an impenetrable bracelet? It's obviously something more than a piece of jewellery that's for sure…But why would someone use you? Maybe they found out that you could get three abilities in the last set of blood they got from you…But then that doesn't explain the other kids…"

We thought for a moment, "they needed their blood." Said a voice from behind Logan, and Storm stepped into the room. "To finish the serum, they needed more blood from teenagers around Kitty's age to test it out. So I'm guessing they've now got a way to turn humans into mutants. So think about it, who would you target it you wanted everyone to be mutants?"

"The world leaders or presidents." I answered.

She nodded, "That's what I thought. And Kitty, no offence, but if you can walk through walls, heal and move things with your mind…who better then to get to a president?"

"But I wouldn't do it!" I blurted out.

"I don't think your choice would be in the equation, squirt." Logan reminded.

Everyone fell silent.

"So that leaves two choices." Storm said, "Either they've got to kidnap someone close to you and force you to do it, or control you to do it."

"But how could they control me?" I asked

All eyes fell to the black bracelet.

"No, surely not…" I whispered. "That kind of technology doesn't exist does it?"

"They used something similar at Alkali Lake." Logan chipped in, "But it eventually wore off."

We fell silent once again, pondering in our own thoughts.

"Well I heard something about it being activated, so you have to put me somewhere I won't get out of." I reasoned

Both Angel and Bobby turned their heads at the same time to look at me.

"No." Bobby whispered.

"Come on Bobby, think about it, it's only a matter of time. I am now telekinetic, it's what they must have been waiting for." He gulped.

"How do you contain someone who can pass through walls?" Logan asked.

"They had impenetrable straps, and those tubes that neutralise your power…If we could get another-"

"No." Angel whispered, "You shouldn't be caged, we're not like them."

"We don't have a choice." I said firmly, "It's either that or I'll have to track down Angel's dad for him to get another cure for me."

"That's not happening." Logan announced, everyone mutually agreed.

"Right. Then we need to find Forge. And to find Forge, we need to fix Cerebro, and find someone who can use it."

……………………………………………………………………………


	15. Old Enemies, New Enemies

Old Enemies, New Enemies

"Logan, can I talk to you for a moment…alone?" Everyone looked puzzled, but left the room never-the-less.

"Sure kid, what's up."

"I know what you did for Jean."

He stiffened

"And I want you to promise me that you'll stop me if I'm doing something I'll regret, no matter what it takes-"

"No." He growled, getting off of the bed and starting to pace the room.

"Do you think I'd be able to live with myself if I killed one of you?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes at the thought.

"That's not going to happen." He assured.

"How do you know? I could easily strangle you with my new powers, and god know what they'll make me do once they-"

"Stop it." He growled, turning round to face me, eyes glistening, "You don't know what you're asking."

"I know perfectly well what I'm asking. And I know you're to only one-"

He bent down, grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Logan?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just went out of the door as quickly as he could.

I curled into a ball, ashamed of myself. How could I do that to Logan…After all he's done for me.

…..……………Logan POV…………………

A 17 year old girl just asked me to kill her. I shuddered, and mounted my motorbike. It helped me to think when the wind was in my hair.

Not again. I will not have to kill another person that I love. Kitty is like a daughter to me, and I will kill these people long before I ever think about killing her. She's not Jean…She's not unstoppable.

The engine roared as I sped off into the dawn.

……………………………………………………..

The next few days we spent researching into how to fix Cerebro.

"Kitty it's useless." Bobby said in aggravation, throwing another book down, "The professor and Magneto are the only ones who knew how this thing worked."

"Magneto…" I whispered.

Bobby looked up, "What?"

"Magneto might know where Forge is…Or even better where one of those tubes is!"

I jumped up to tell Storm, who was probably in her office. No one had been too happy about the idea of caging me up, but since no one could think of a different way, everyone had stayed pretty quiet.

"Storm, I've had a thought." I said as I burst into the room, she was talking to Beast. "Oh, sorry, I can come back later-"

"No it's okay, come in."

"Well we should talk to Magneto. He might either know where Forge is or where one of the tubes is."

Storm's eyes dance with renewed thought, "Yes, that's a possibility. I shall go there now, Hank are you coming?"

"Sorry, I have another meeting to attend to."

"I'll come." I said.

"Okay. Let's go. I'll see you soon, Hank."

"You too."

With that Storm and I headed for her car.

……………………………………………….

"Ah, hello Miss Munroe, and Miss Pryde." Magneto, or I suppose Erik greeted. He looked like a typical pensioner, "And to what do I owe this visit?" His eyes wondered down to the bracelet on my wrist, "Ah."

"It seems like you didn't tell us everything." Storm said.

"Come inside." He offered, whilst doing so himself. It was a nice but small flat, with a surprising amount of metal…wonder why.

"So you knew that they would take Kitty and the other kids?"

"My dear, I assure you I had no idea. They can make plans without me now." He smiled kindly

"Do you know how to get these off?" I asked holding up my wrist.

"Unfortunately you need a special key, one they hold many of at our base."

"It's gone."

"Gone?" He asked, "Well then I'm sure their leader had a spare."

My gut clenched, so that was that option closed.

"Do you know where we can find Forge?" Storm asked.

"Not unless he's moved from his home." He replied.

"Which is where?"

"Hawaii."

…………………At an unknown location……………….

"Sir, I'm afraid they're tracking down Forge. Do you wish for me to activate the device?"

I looked down at the scientist. "Yes, but wait until they're back at the mansion…I want to have some fun there first before we meet with her. Have the remote ready as well as the serum."

"Yes sir." He said, before scuttling off.

……………………………………………….

We drove back to the mansion, whilst Storm instructed for Logan to get the x-men and the jet ready, we were going to Hawaii.

We reached the mansion soon enough, and ran to the hall as quickly as we could not wanting to waste any more time. We found everyone suited up in waiting.

"Let's go." I said, and ran behind everyone. We were running down the corridor, but something stopped me. Only Bobby noticed, then he told everyone to wait.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" He shook my shoulders slightly and tried to look into my eyes.

"It's starting."

"What?"

"Get away from me."

………………Bobby POV……………….

"Get away from me."

She looked at me, her brown eyes turning black.

"No." I breathed, "No, Kitty-"

Then her eyes went completely black. She lifted a hand up and I felt a grip around my throat, lifting me up. I glanced around and noticed everyone was in the same position... her telekinesis…

"Kitty, come on fight it!" I yelled, my voice breaking, "You're stronger than this!"

"NO!" she yelled, eyes turning brown for a second, before we all got blasted into the nearest wall, and we crumpled to the floor.

"LOGAN!" she yelled in anguish, clutching at her head, and doubling over.

Her eyes turned black again, as her hands lowered and she straightened up. I tried to grab at her foot as she walked past us towards the jet, but I missed.

My head was pounding and my muscles were protesting.

Logan started to get up again, grunting, but she twisted her hand and we heard a sickening crack as his head tilted at a horrible angle and he crumpled to the floor.

She kept walking down the corridor and soon was gone.

"Everyone okay?" Storm asked

We mumbled yes back and got to our feet. Logan woke up, stood up the turned his head slightly and it cracked.

"What did she mean?" I asked him.

"What?"

"She said your name."

He hesitated, "She asked me to do the same thing to her as I did to Jean."

I gulped, "You're not going to are you?"

He shook his head, "No. Not again." He whispered, before running down the corridor.

She had already taken off in the jet by the time we got there.

"Storm, you need to warn the President, but tell them not to use cure darts for any reason, they'll be sure to have some left... Bobby and Angel, you come with me to find her. Everyone else, wait for Storm then get to Miami."

……………………Kitty POV………………………

Whoever was controlling me knew how to work a jet, I flicked random switches that held no meaning to me and was soon gliding through the air. I flew for around 15 minutes before heading back down onto a runway. The place looked deserted and there was no one around, apart from one figure…with a cape.

I set the jet down against my will as my heart freely pounded against my chest. I still couldn't believe this was happening…I just hoped I'd never see Bobby or Angel again or I'd surely kill them.

I lowered the back and walked out of the plane, facing my enemy.

"Hello girl. You can call me The General" He said in his metallic voice, his face was chiselled and worn, probably around 40, but his stance reminded me of the army.

He held a small box.

"Take these and take a visit to the president," he said, giving me the box, "If you do as I say, this will all be over quickly."

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small metal key.

"You shall have your freedom…Or you shall die."

I tried not to roll my eyes even though I was gripped with fear. This guy had read too many comics.

He handed me the box, and motioned to his left, where a Ferrari was parked, red.

"I've let you ride in style, now go quickly. We have many more places to visit."

I wordlessly turned and headed towards the car, his control over me was somehow stronger here. I knew that whenever I was done, he wouldn't let me go, he would simply kill me.

I slid into the car, and revved the engine. I roared to life and I sped away down the tarmac and onto the open road.

………………..Bobby POV……………..

We'd positioned ourselves around the president, Angel scouting above. None of us had any idea how to stop Kitty if she arrived, but we waited none-the-less. Three cars full of bodyguards followed us, each armed with real weapons and real bullets.

We were in a Chrysler, heading to a safe place. Some military man was driving and all our nerves where high. Storm hadn't reached Miami yet, but they were on their way. We'd luckily got to Washington quicker than Kitty, she'd obviously made a detour. We were heading somewhere towards Richmond…two hours away.

By the time we'd got there Storm would be in Miami.

We waited for an hour in silence.

"There's a red Ferrari coming along the same road. I can't tell if it's her." Angel's voice came over the phone.

"It's gonna be her." Logan assured, stiffening, "Can you step on it?"

"We're going at top speed here, the safety bunker is less than 15 minutes away, since the roads have been cleared." The driver reported.

"How far away is she?" Logan asked into the phone

"Not far. She'll catch up to you in about 5 minutes." There was a pause, "I'll slow her down."

Then he hung up.

…………..Angel POV………….

I hung up, and turned my direction towards the Ferrari. It was also going at top speed, much faster than the Chrysler.

I zoomed back towards the Chrysler, folding my wings and aiming to land on top of it, with a thud I hit the top. The passenger leaned out and pointed a gun at me.

"No! I'm on your side!" I said. "Give me your gun."

He did so, and I took off towards the Ferrari. It didn't take long to catch up to it. I flew beside it, and was determined not to look inside.

I started firing shots at the front wheel, but a gust of wind threw me off, and I fired a shot into the car.

I heard a cry of pain, before the car swerved off of the road.

Oh crap. I didn't mean to hurt her.

I threw the gun down in disgust at myself, then headed towards the car. I got closer to see Kitty clutching at her arm where blood was pouring out.

"Kitty? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I just-" I babbled away, sliding into the passenger seat beside her. The wound was had already popped the bullet out and was slowly healing.

Her chocolate eyes fixed with mine.

"Kill me." She whispered.

"what?"

"Kill me before I kill you."

………….Kitty POV………

His eyes bore into me, as I felt the general trying to take over my mind again. I focused on his eyes, the fear in them, the love.

"No." He whispered. My hope vanished, my head burned. I pair of warm lips touched mine, and I found a new strength. I kissed him back and started to push the General out of my mind, I could feel him slipping away, further and further until he was gone.

"He's gone." I pulled away and whispered. "You saved me." I felt tears of gratitude falling from my eyes, as he hugged me tightly. We heard a crack as we looked down and saw the bracelet crack slightly.

I tried to get it off but nothing happened.

"FOOL!" a voice inside my head cried.

My head was on fire, I looked back up in time to see Angel get blasted out of the car.

A voice that wasn't my own fell from my lips.

"Let's make sure you don't catch up eh?" I stepped out of the car.

I turned my hands and both his wings snapped back violently, folding in half. He let out a cry of pain.

They hung limply by his sides, his face contorted in agony.

I tried to stop myself, but I had no control.

I climbed back into the Ferrari, where my heart tore as I drove off, leaving Angel crumpled on the ground.

…………………Bobby POV…………………

The phone rang, I got to it first.

"Angel?" I asked. He was breathing roughly, "What happened-"

"I bought you some time."

"Are you okay-"

"I'll be okay, but you should have enough time to get to the bunker. Get there asap. She's still coming. But Bobby, I kissed her and she-"

My blood boiled, "What?! At a time like this-"

"Bobby, listen to me," he drew a shaky breath, "She was okay afterwards, it was like she could fight back when there was someone that she lov-" he stopped himself, "someone that she cared about there. If you do it, I'm sure it'll work. But you have to hurt her first…Pain also seems to help her come to her senses."

I had no idea what to think, actually I did, it sounded like-

"that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard! I hurt her, then I kiss her, and that's going to make everything alright?!"

"Bobby-"

"No shut up. You're sick. How can you take advantage of her like that in her condition?!"

I was furious and hurt, my gut twisting with my heart.

"It wasn't like that! You have to trust me."

"**ck You!"

I slammed the phone down and suddenly realised that everyone had been listening…Even the president.

"Don't ask." I warned, folding my arms tightly over my chest.

"We've got time to get to the bunker." Logan assured the president, damn it he must have heard it all with his enhanced hearing. The phone rang, Logan reached it this time.

"Yeah?"

"It's Storm. We've got one of those tubes, Forge luckily had some in stock. He said he could get the bracelet off. He'd only been working for them because they said they'd kill his wife, but she's safe now. We're on our way in the jet now."

"How long?"

"An hour."

"See you then."

"Good luck."

Logan reported the news.

"An hour?" The president asked, the same way you said "we're doomed."

"I'm sure we can make 60 minutes." Logan assured, though it sounded about as assuring at the president's tone.

……………………………………………………………………….


	16. Love and Anger

Love and Anger

………….Angel POV…………..

My wings were screaming out in pain but I ignored them, for the pain in my heart was heavier.

Bobby was right, what the hell was I thinking? I that she's be broken from some spell at the kiss of her true love? Yeah right. Get a grip. This isn't a fairy tale and even if it was how would you ever be the prince? Now all I've done I make everyone more confused, angry and downright embarrassed.

Why it'd done it? God knows, it'd just felt…right. Like I knew I should.

I made a silent promise to myself that when this was all over, I'd leave for year or so, so that Bobby and Kitty could be happy together without me constantly at their backs. That's what I need to do, get away. But right now, Kitty is in danger.

I stood up, ignoring the pain from my wings as they folded in awkwardly. They were defiantly broken, and I'd have bruises on my back in the morning…but that didn't matter.

I started the first step of my journey towards the base.

…………………….Bobby POV……………………

We arrived at the bunker, and as soon as the president took one step out of the car 20 bodyguards surrounded him.

I couldn't blame him for wanting so many…Though to take on them all by herself would surely kill her. I banished the thought. She's going to be okay.

Logan and I filled out too, taking the rear and looking out for the red Ferrari. We'd silently agreed to get Angel later, by the sound of it he wasn't in any critical condition.

We ran inside the bunker, and the guards got to work on closing the 5 heavy doors, that were each 15cm thick.

She'd have a tough time getting through that. Then we waited.

Too soon, we heard the sounds of a car pulling over, a door opening, footsteps…The president had been rushed even further into the bunker, yet I knew Kitty didn't have the strength even to get there.

We saw a foot emerge from the walls, then a hand, then she appeared. She looked terrible, her dirt stained face had tear tracts and I couldn't help fell furious at Angel again. How could he?

In her hand she held a syringe.

"FIRE!" The leader yelled,

"DON'T SHOOT-"

But it was too late, they wasted their bullets as they flew right through her for a whole thirty seconds.

She was unfazed, and merely waved a hand and threw us all into the concrete wall, her face like stone. Logan started to get up immediately and made a grab for the bracelet arm, which he held. He was taken aback as she looked into his eyes, and even form here I could see they were brown.

"Do it." She whispered, "Please." More tears fell from her eyes, and they started turning back to turn back to black.

There was a bang of a gun, and Kitty fell to the floor, where she laid, with her beautiful brown eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"NO!" I scrambled off of the floor and ignored the protests of my back. I ran over to her, where Logan was bending down to check her pulse.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry kid…she's-"

"Don't say it, don't you DARE SAY IT!" I spat, furious and defeated. I looked at the bullet hole, directly in her forehead. I bent down next to her and hugged her close as more tears fell from my eyes.

"No…no." I murmured, I started rocking back a forth with her. Not willing to accept her fate.

I finally laid her to the ground, where I closed her eyes carefully. Then I spun around, more tears falling from my eyes.

"Which one of you DID IT?!" I yelled, heading for the line of crumpled soldiers before a firm grip grabbed me around my torso and held me back.

"Let me go, damn it, LET ME GO! I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" I looked directly at the solider who was now standing, the smoking gun dropped from his hand, his face white.

"Bobby. That's not gonna help-"

"You think we're all just sacks of meat don't you? All the mutants? Who aren't like you? You call yourself a SOLDIER!?"

I kicked against Logan and struggled against his grip to no avail.

There was a sound of metal clicking against the floor, Logan dropped me.

We looked back at Kitty, there was a bullet lying next to her.

I ran back over to her, sure enough wound was starting to close.

"No…it's impossible." Logan murmured, bending down at the other side of her, though relief was clear in his voice.

The wound closed fully and she drew a shaky breath, her brown eyes fluttering open.

I let of a sigh of relief, as my tears fell onto her face.

"Bobby-"

"I'm here."

Her eyes went wide and started turning black.

"No…GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled, clutching at her head and closing her eyes shut.

"Bobby, do it." Logan said, meeting my eyes.

"Do what?"

"Do what you have to."

I knew what he was asking, but it was so stupid…

But was I prepared to look stupid and sick if it helped Kitty? Yes.

I slid my hand around the back of her neck, and drew her closer to me. I pressed my lips onto her warm ones. She responded, slowly at first, then she reached up and intertwined her fingers in my hair.

We forgot about everyone around us, there was nothing in the world apart from us. I kissed her more passionately than I'd dared before, as she again responded warmly. We could have lasted forever; just happy in each other's embrace, as tears fell freely off my face from the yearning for her touch once more. We heard a crack of a piece of metal snapping, and we pulled back. Kitty lifted the bracelet to her face, where cracks had appeared all around it, making it look like a weird mosaic.

"May I?" Logan asked, unsheathing his claws.

"Quick." Came the stressed answer from Kitty, who had one hand over her head again, and seemed to be struggling.

Not wasting any time, Logan grabbed her wrist and cut straight through the metal, where we were blinded by a brief white light. Then we saw at the bracelet broke into a million different pieces, and fell to the floor.

Kitty's body went limp, and fell against my arm.

Logan looked up at me with a smile, "It's gonna be okay, Kid."

I nodded, then held Kitty close, where she began to shudder and convulse under the strain of it all. She would never have survived what she did if it wasn't for the fact she could heal.

"Take me home Bobby." She whispered in a broken and quite voice, "Take me home."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	17. Unfinished Business

Unfinished Business

"Storm? Yeah, she's okay, everyone is. We'll meet you at the bunker like we said." I heard Logan talking on a phone somewhere near me, I was still shaking from sheer exhaustion, but Bobby held me close. I felt safe, at last.

"I love you." I told him, once I'd calmed down.

"I love you too."

"I almost killed you. I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"It wasn't you. And you snapped out of it long enough to knock me into a wall instead. You really saved my life by doing just that" He assured, though I winced at the memory.

"Hey." He soothed, "I'm here now. And I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again."

"Bobby, I know you'll be there for me but that's a promise you can't keep-"

"I'll make sure you aren't hurt like that again." He confirmed stubbornly, hugging me closer as if I'd vanish.

"Turn around and take your shirt off." I ordered.

He looked at me as if I was mad, but did so anyway.

An angry set of bruises was down both sides of his back, dark and purple, new ones already forming.

"You're not going to heal me are you?" he asked, turning around.

"Well why not?"

"Kitty, you just died," I could see him shudder slightly at the memory, "I think you should leave it a while."

"But I'm here now. Bruises don't take long and I'm not going to let you suffer in any more pain over something I did."

He looked into my eyes and opened his mouth to protest, but something made him stop, and he turned back around.

I healed his back quickly enough, and whatever energy I lost was soon replaced.

"Thank you." he breathed, turning around and kissing me passionately.

"See you got your shirt off." Logan growled. He broke apart and looked at him.

"Well what you staring at me for?" he asked defensively, pulling out a cigar from his pocket – don't ask me where he'd got one from, he wasn't allowed them at the mansion – and chomped down on the end, creating a light.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I apologised.

He shrugged roughly, "I'm just glad you're okay." His voice betrayed his concern even though he tried to put on a tough exterior. I knew he cared.

I got up from the ground and hugged him as tightly as I could.

He did nothing at first, then he hugged me back softly, as if he feared I'd break.

Then I remembered the other person I'd hurt.

"Angel." I whispered.

"What?"

"I have to go back for Angel…I broke his wings." My gut clenched at what I'd done.

"I'll send someone to get him." Bobby assured,

"I need to go with them." I found a new strength growing with me as my body stopped shaking altogether.

"No, you need to rest-"

"I've rested." I said in a voice stronger than I felt. I needed to go to Angel, and fix what I'd done.

Bobby silently agreed, though he obviously didn't like it.

"Has he got a phone on him?"

…………………………….

"Angel?" I asked into the phone,

"Kitty?" Came the shocked reply, "You're okay now! Thank god. What happened? Are you okay now? Is everyone okay? The President? Bobby? Are you-"

"Angel, slow down. I'm fine. Everyone else is okay. We're coming to get you."

He let out a shaky breath of relief.

"Angel, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself-" I felt tears springing to my eyes and what I'd done, the sick cracking sounds echoing in my mind.

"I don't blame you for anything, it was amazing that you did what you did to stop it, even for those few seconds. You saved our lives several times, when you snapped out of it. You owe me the story when I see you."

"I'm on my way."

And with that, I hung up, and walked towards the waiting car.

We drove for ten minutes until we finally saw a figure on the horizon. When we got closer we saw him, his wings together but hanging limply at a weird angle and his feet dragging against the ground in his exhaustion, yet a broad smile lit his face.

The car soon pulled over, and he was only feet away. My heart danced in exhilaration yet sank with regret as I climbed out of the car, closely followed by Bobby.

The smile on Angel's face widened if possible.

I ran at him, unable to stop myself any longer, and hugged him tightly, knocking the wind out of him slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I mumbled pitifully, my eyes threatening to bring back tears.

"hey, hey," he shushed me, placing a finger under my chin and lifting my face so he could look into my eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know. But I'm sorry anyway."

He chuckled lightly, a glisten of tears in his eyes too.

"Unfold your wings." I said.

He did so without question, wincing slightly as they hung out.

I realised my grip around his waist and move to his right, but he caught my hand.

"Later, Kitty." He whispered, concern in his eyes.

"I'm stronger than you think." I replied, phasing my wrist through his hand and started moving towards his right wing.

I focused on it, and hovered my hands over the place where it was bent.

I warm, bright light stone from them, as his wing straightened slightly and I felt it grow stronger.

I felt slightly tired, but it didn't last long.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much."

I moved to his left and did the same. He stretched them out, then folded them back in happily.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

We turned around to see Bobby, his arms folded and his jaw tight.

"Bobby? What's wrong?"

His face immediately changed back to normal, though his eyes were still dark.

"Nothing. Let's go."

He put his arm around me protectively and walked me back towards the car, Angel following closely behind.

……………………………………………………………

When we arrived back we saw Storm rushing around, and the other members of the X-men looking worried.

"Guys!" I shouted to draw their attention as I stepped out of the car.

Relief flooded every one of their faces as the rushed out to meet us. Not surprisingly, colossus got here first.

No words came, just lots of bone crushing hugs and unsaid joy.

Collosus, Beast, Storm and Ember, who we'd recently recruited, and had the same powers as Pyro, but she could create the fire. She was new, but brave none-the-less.

In the distance I saw Forge, a muscular man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, looking as if he'd recently been surfing. Complemented by his chiselled face and tanned skin, where he crouched examining the pieces of the bracelet.

After a while of rejoicing that the nightmare was over, Beast went to talk to the President about what had happened while we headed for the jet. Any debriefings could be accomplished later, for right now we were merely relieved and happy.

Forge came aboard the jet with us, and I assumed we'd take him home now.

"I've got some new, good or bad you can decide." He announced, as all eyes turned to him. Bobby squeezed my hand in silent support, "The bracelet that was destroyed wasn't the thing that was controlling you." He spoke, nodding at me, "It only magnified powers over a certain distance. Which means this enemy that you're facing can control people."

We all took a moment to digest the information, as my gut clenched from even the thought of him in my mind. Like an unwanted parasite, having free access to my memories, my feelings…everything.

"But I must say, it takes an incredible amount of will power to break one of these, for you first must sever the connection it has to the owner, who I'm guessing is something of a level 5 mutant, just from looking at the technology." His steel eyes fixed on me, "You have some powerful members in this team."

"You're right we do," Storm confirmed, standing up from her seat and looking at everyone of us, "That's why we need Forge's help. He's agreed to make new defence systems for the school, so that it's harder for mutants and humans alike to attack. We are going to have new, more powerful enemies. We are very grateful." She said, squeezing his shoulder before sitting back down.

I wondered briefly if they had a history.

Everybody buckled up as Storm steadily rolled the jet down the runway.

We were going home.

……………………………………………………………………….

The journey back only lasted an hour, though everyone was soon nodding off apart from me and Logan.

"Logan?" I asked. He mumbled something of a yes from behind me, "How long do you sleep in a day?"

"Two or three hours." He responded

"Is that all you need?"

"Well to be honest I don't even need that. Because you need sleep for your body to recover, but mine does that all the time anyway so…"

"Oh. Right." _Two hours a day? Is that how long I'm going to sleep too_?

"It's not as bad as it sounds, squirt." He assured. "It means you can go longer, and you're never really tired. Though it's good to give your mind a rest once in a while, that's what you need the hours or two for."

He left me to ponder the rest of the way in silence, as I gradually noticed Bobby's breathing getting heavier, yet I never felt tired.

…………………………………………….

Half an hour later, we were back at the mansion. It was getting late, 8:00, the sun was setting as the jet lowered into the basket ball courts.

Bobby and I headed straight for his room after saying a quick goodbye to everyone.

"I'm never going to lose you again." He promised, before placing a deeply passionate kiss on my lips, as I pulled him inside the room, phasing us both through the door.

After a while we lay side by side, in our pyjamas, since we'd agreed that if an emergency happened, we didn't want to waste time putting our clothes on like the last time.

He held me tightly against him, and I felt safe in his embrace. I found his chest an ever more comfortable pillow as my eyes slid shut and I fell asleep.

I was standing in a dark, grimy small room, which the only light coming from the moon from the window. There was no door. A man stood across from me, I couldn't see him in the darkness but I somehow knew he was there.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" he asked in his metallic voice.

"No, no you're gone." I heard myself whisper, my heart beating louder in fear.

"Did I not promise you you'd get your freedom if you'd cooperate? " he asked as a shiver ran down my spine, he took a step closer to me, as his body blocked almost all of the light, the darkness pressed against me, like I was suffocating. "But you didn't cooperate, now did you?"

"Please, no." I pressed myself against the wall, trying to get through but unable.

"Now, you will die." He came forward, eyes glowing red, as he reached a hand towards me.

"BOBBY!" I screamed-

"Kitty! KITTY WAKE UP!"

I snapped my eyes open and instead of a hand I saw Bobby's concerned face looking into mine. I was so shaken, I clutched Bobby against me and sobbed into his chest, my body shaking from the nerves.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? What did you dream about?" he soothed, stroking my hair and putting a protective arm around me.

"He came for me." I whispered after I'd calmed myself down. "I couldn't get away-"

"It's okay now," he assured, "You're safe."

He loosened my grip around me so he could look into my eyes.

"Nothing else it going to happen to you." He assured.

Though I wasn't convinced. How can you keep someone out who can control minds?

He kissed the top of my forehead lightly, "Get some sleep, I'm here if you need me." He lay back down into the covers, and I realised it was only 11:00. I'd been asleep for three hours, yet I felt completely rested.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said, getting myself off of the bed, and wiping any trace of tears from my eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked in concern, though he was obviously tired.

"No. Go back to sleep." I kissed him lightly on the lips, then turned at headed towards the kitchen. He was reluctant to let me go alone after what happened last time, but his need for sleep overruled him.

I rubbed my arms subconsciously, trying to calm myself. It was only a dream. Dreams don't come true.

I walked down the corridor to the kitchen when I heard Angel's voice,

"I'd be better if I left." He said in a quiet voice.

A fury sparked within me, as I forgot about my own problems, and phased through the door.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked him, Logan was with him sitting down at the table, obviously deep in discussion.

Angel jumped slightly as I came in and turned paler than usual.

"Kitty, I didn't know you were there-" he fumbled.

"You're leaving?" I asked again, folding my arms. "When were you going to tell me."

He gave me a look and I knew that he wasn't.

"I'm gonna ride my motorbike, see you kids later." Logan announced, as he stood up and headed quickly out the door. There was a quiet pause where we didn't know what to say.

"How come you're up? You look pale." Angel commented, "Bad dream?"

I nodded, the memory coming back to me as I pushed it out of my head.

"I hope Forge gets those defences up and running soon." I shuddered, then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a glass. I filled it up with milk and sat down at the table, opposite Angel.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"You need some space." He said quietly, "You and Bobby."

I was furious with myself, "You can't leave because of me."

"Kitty, I need to get over you. I've kissed you twice since you told me you loved Bobby." He reminded, "It's not fair to you. I need some time for myself."

Well when he put in like that…

"I kissed you back. You don't have to go…" I half pleaded, reaching across and squeezing his hand, which he squeezed back gently.

"I think I do."

Guilt washed through me. Of course he needed time for himself…I've just been in so many situations lately his didn't have the time.

"You don't have to worry about me. Leave if it's what's best for you." I assured.

He looked deep into my eyes with his, as if seeing my soul.

"I don't want to go." He whispered

"I don't want you to go either." I replied. "But you should have to worry about me 24/7. You should spend some time for yourself. You could visit your dad." I suggested.

"Yeah…I guess." He shrugged, taking a sip of his water as I did with my drink.

We sat in silence, deep in our own thoughts.

"If you decide to go…How soon?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really figured it all out yet. Probably within the week."

My heart tore slightly though I'd never admit it. I loved Bobby, but I still like Angel…A lot. But he'd done so much for me, how could I ever stop him from what he needed to do.

"Do what you need to do." I felt like I should go, so I drank the last of my milk a got up.

I headed for the door, but as I turned around, I wasn't in the kitchen, there was no door, instead there was a caped man, in a room with hardly any light, the wall behind me.

"So you can't die." He spoke, "I'll have to find another way to get to you. I never leave unfinished business."

I could feel him looking at my memories, the scene changed to where I was kissing Angel, then dissolved again so that I was kissing Bobby. Then to when they were arguing. Thousands of emotional memories flew past my eyes and I felt him watching. It was tearing me apart, no one should have the right to do this.

"Oh no," he chuckled evilly, "That's just too easy."

More memories flashed before my eyes and I felt like my head was on fire from the pain of it all. I tried to shut my eyes but they wouldn't close.

…………….Angel POV…………..

She stood up and headed for the door, the glass still in her hand.

"Yeah, thanks Kitty. You know I-" I looked up to see her frozen. The glass of milk fell from her hand and smashed against the floor.

"Kitty?" I asked, she didn't answer, she was mumbling something. I slammed my own glass down and rushed around the table. Her eyes were glazed over and darting about all over the place, but she didn't see me, she was looking at something else. She was terrified.

"Kitty!" I shouted slightly, shaking her shoulders.

"What happened?" Bobby stood in the doorway.

"I don't know, she just froze up-"

He rushed forward and edged me out the way. He put his hands around Kitty's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Kitty. It's me Bobby, I'm here. You're safe. You're in the mansion. I'm here."

She took a shaky breath as her eyes turned back to normal, and she looked at him. Blood started to trickle out of her mouth and nose. She started shaking uncontrollably as tears fell from her eyes, she fell to the floor and knelt in the broken glass before coughing up blood before we could catch her.

"Kitty!" We both cried in anguish, unable to help. Bobby scooped her up in his arms where she clung limply, pieces of glass falling from her cut legs as they healed.

"Make him stop." She pleaded, "Please, Bobby, make him stop."

……………..

A chapter this long deserves a review doesn't it?

Thanks for reading hope you are enjoying

Thank you especially to Vendetta, without whom this story would of stopped.

I'll update quickly

Chocoholicteen


	18. Memories Uncovered, Feelings Unsaid

Memories Uncovered, Feelings Unsaid

…………….Angel…………

Bobby rushed her to the infirmary as I pressed the alarm. The alarms wailed, and the small screen showed the best way to get there in flashing yellow dots.

I ran after him, my heart beat echoing quickly in my ears as the blood rushed to my head. I soon caught up with him.

"How did you know that she was in danger?" I asked.

"Had a bad feeling." Bobby replied, leaving it at that and running even faster, though she could heal and there wasn't anything he could do. But I guess it didn't stop him from wanting him to feel useful, hell I did too at the moment.

We soon got there to find Storm, Beast, Logan and Colossus waiting. Ember caught up slightly later, not quiet used to the alarm protocols yet.

"Didn't go for a ride then?" I asked Logan, who gave no response as he looked at Kitty, who'd finally stopped shivering.

Bobby took her into the infirmary and laid her down on the bed, though she clung to his shirt. He decided instead to lie beside her as she hugged him tightly. My heart tore again to see them together. It looked so right, like it was meant to be. And I felt like an intruder in this moment.

"What happened, Kitty?" Logan asked, quickly getting to the point.

She was gratefully taking a tissue from Beast, with which she wiped away the blood and tears on her face. Then, looking up at us all, she took a shaky breath.

"I turned around, and instead of seeing the kitchen, I was in a small, dark room. Pressed against the wall. _He _was there-"

"he who?"

"The general."

Storm gasped loudly and covered her mouth, eyes going wide with shock.

"Storm? Something you wanna say?" Logan asked,

"The General. Charles told me about him once, said he was a friend of Erik's and they shared the same opinions about humans, and got along. He was once a general in the Army, before he met Magneto. But something happened, I think he saw a mutant get killed because of what he was, and something else that I can't remember…

Anyway, he was in a coma for three months. When he woke up, his powers became apparent. He can control minds, access any memories in them, and make you see what he wants you too. He grew a passion for tormenting people, found it a good game, and called himself The General, so that people would come to fear his name.

They assigned him for interrogation, where he drove the enemies half mad by showing them their worst nightmares, when he could have just accessed the information in seconds. One got away before he could interrogate him, and though they already knew the information they needed, The General still tracked him down and hurt him worse than any of the others, by making the two people he loved kill each other in front of his eyes, as if to show that no one could escape.

The only reason Charles knew is because Erik told him when they were friends, any evidence has been swept under the rug by the government. It makes sense, with the mind games and everything that's been happening. I can't believe I didn't see it before, I guess I just was more worried about the school than the enemy…"

Beast patted her arm reassuringly, as Forge came into the room.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Didn't know what the siren meant. Had to look for one of the devices."

"I'll brief you afterwards." Storm assured.

"So you've basically said that this guy won't stop at anything to make sure that his victims are hurt, and even more painfully if they could avoid him the first time, correct?" Logan asked

"Correct."

"And he's a level 5 mutant, who can control minds, right?"

"Right." Storm agreed again.

"So how do we stop him? He's gonna come here." He addressed Storm, then turned towards Angel, Bobby and Kitty. "And you three seem to be in the most danger."

"How so?" I asked.

"Because the room wasn't all I saw." Kitty piped in, "He started looking through my memories, things that I found most important or emotional. I could feel him watching."

She visibly shuddered at the memory before continuing, "You and Bobby were lingered over most." She spoke in a much quieter voice, and looked down as if ashamed.

Bobby's jaw tightened again, and he grew stiff. _What's his problem? So I was once her boyfriend and this creep has seen it. That's not something to get angry about._

Though my thoughts betrayed what my heart was telling me, which said that a part of Kitty still loved me. I forced that thought away from my mind, though my heart betrayed me again and beat faster with renewed hope. But hope for what? She loved Bobby. End of story. I just kept interrupting.

"I guess you should leave then," Kitty said, looking at me, "The farther away from me the safer you'll be. Both of you." She looked back at Bobby, who was still rigid. She winced slightly when he ignored her. "Right Bobby?" she whispered.

He seemed to snap out of it. "I'm not leaving you."

"And neither am I." I put in. Bobby shot a warning glare and me, which I happily returned. _What is this guy's problem? Oh yeah, that's me. Still, can't he just move on? She choose you, you idiot! Why should you feel angry at me?_

"I don't think it'd help sending you both away anyway." Beast said in his diplomatic voice that never ceased to surprise, "He'd just find some way of either controlling you to come back, or hurting Kitty and guilt tripping you into coming back. I know either way would work too, unfortunately."

I opened my mouth to protest, but then I realised he was right. If Kitty was in pain, I wouldn't stay away. I wouldn't give a second thought other than to get back to her.

_Jeez, that proves I really need to leave after this is over; I'm still crazy about her._

"So how are we going to stop him?" Logan repeated

"Forge? Could you make some sort of device that will protect the school from mind waves, and telepathics?" Storm asked hopefully

His eyes lowered and started darting about as if he was piecing it together in his mind, as he rubbed his finger subconsciously against his chin.

"I could, but it would take over a month. Something that powerful, which I doubt we have time for. And if there was a gap in any of it the whole point would be useless, so I just wouldn't work out. Though I could make something smaller, that would only take a day or so…"

"Like Magneto's helmet?" Bobby asked,

"Exactly. I could make a helmet, but, of course, it would only protect the wearer, so they'd have to wear it constantly."

Logan snorted, "I pity the person who has to wear one of those stupid things 24/7."

"That's strange, since I pity the people around him who'll be living their worst nightmares." Beast retaliated.

"Calm down furry, it was just a joke."

"Hardly the time for jokes is it, _claws_" Beast growled back.

He tried to suppress a laugh, "Can't you come up with anything better than "claws"?"

"Guys!" Storm stressed.

"Sorry." They both grew serious again. Or as serious as Logan gets.

"Well Magneto must still have is old helmet, so Forge can get started on more while we get his." I thought.

"But who should wear them, if only a few of us can be protected?" Beast asked

"We should put it on the person who will be able to defeat him without our help." Kitty said, "We should give it to Logan."

All eyes fell on him, where he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Now hold up, squirt, if anyone should get it, you should." He threw back,

"I'll be in no fit state to fight if he comes." She whispered, the fear creeping back into her voice.

"So who should get the other one? If we have time to make it." Beast asked.

The was a silence as everyone thought,

"Well in that case I still think Kitty should get it." I put in.

"I won't be able to fight him, not this time-"she retorted

"You're stronger than you think." I repeated her own words back to her, where she fell silent.

"He'll be coming here soon I guess, so I don't think we have the time to make another one." Logan announced, "I'm gonna head for Magneto now. Same place as before?"

Storm nodded,

"I'm outta here then. Be safe."

"I'll come with you," Colossus said, "I might not need a helmet with my armour up."

Logan nodded, then he headed for the bikes.

"Well I guess no one else needs to stay here." Kitty said, "You guys won't be able to help if he comes, and it'll just be more painful for you. Perhaps if Bobby and Angel did go away then we could stall him for longer-"

"I'm not leaving you." Bobby replied, "Not as bait for this monster."

"Angel?" She asked, as my heart accelerated from hearing her say my name.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed, before resting back against the pillow in defeat.

"Okay, so Logan and Colossus are getting one of the helmets. Forge, Ember, Beast, and I will leave, and if we have time to make another helmet, we'll send someone back here. In the meantime…" She looked at the three of us, "You're going to have to go through sometime terrible, I suggest you prepare yourselves for it. Take my car and head in one direction for as long as you can, keep to well populated areas and cities. Use your phone to tell Logan where to go. Good Luck."

With that we all got dressed and washed, then quickly the three of us grouped together, as we headed for the car.

Bobby had his licence so he drove. We turned the key and headed down the drive, away from the mansion.

……………..Kitty………………

"Whatever happens,-" I started,

"Nothing's going to happen." Bobby said firmly. Angel was in the back.

"How can you say that, Bobby? Be realistic. He can read minds, it won't be hard to follow us-"

"If you see him." He said in a stern voice, "I want you to go, run, do what you have to, but don't wait for us."

"What? No-"

"Kitty," Angel spoke from the back, "It's you he wants, by staying you're letting him win."

I gulped, "You're not leaving me, so I'm not leaving you."

Bobby kicked up the speed, as we drove down the highway.

"Kitty, please. Just do what I say, please promise me."

"No."

"Kitty!" he warned

"No means no." I replied stubbornly, folding my arms. "Whatever he's going to do, he's going to do to you anyway. You should be the one promising me to go."

He stiffened again, "If I promise will you promise?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I fell silent, pondering. "It's a promise I won't be able to keep." I responded.

I turned around, trying another tactic.

"Angel, if I asked you to go because it was better for me, would you?"

I looked into his eyes that were full of concern, though I already knew that in this situation the answer was no.

"Don't bring him into this." Bobby warned

"Why the hell not? He's in this just as much as we are. Why are you so persistent that-"

"I'm not strong enough." He whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"Strong enough? What!? And to fight this mutant will make you STRONGER?!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" he shouted, then he took a deep breath and spoke more quietly. "Not again, I'm not strong enough."

Tears filled my eyes as did his, and I finally understood. "Bobby, you can't lose me, remember."

I took his hand from his head and squeezed it tightly, though the back of my mind was secretly thinking that he wasn't only talking about physically dying. He was talking about me and Angel too. He didn't think I loved him, and he was jealous of Angel. But why? I'd chosen him…he can't of known about the fact that he kissed me twice..oh hang on, he knew about that one time. Is that what he's angry about? I just need to get him alone so I can talk to him. I can't believe I still need to prove to him where I stand… Though I know that part of me still does love Angel…so is it and wonder he's having doubts?

"Do you want me to drive?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Bobby choked out, and started pulling the car over.

We all got out of the car and swapped places, thankful that Angel would let us have this time together.

But as I climbed into the back I realised they were talking quietly outside, and they didn't realise I could still hear.

"What's your problem with me? She choose you anyway." Angel asked, "And stop pushing her, she's been through enough without this from you."

"You know full well why you're even here. Anyway, I'm just trying to keep her safe." He retaliated, trying to shoulder past.

So that's what it is, he's had doubts and now that someone has looked through all my feelings and memories and found he and Angel are both important to me, his fears are that I could possibly love him more. God I'm sure an idiot.

"Not worked so far has it?"

"You haven't exactly helped."

They seemed to be sizing it each up, puffing their chests out and looking at each other dead in the eyes, ready to start a fight.

I quickly climbed out of the car.

"Guys?" I asked. "Come on, get in the car, we need to get moving."

They both threw each other one last glare before sliding back into the car, as I did too.

"Where are we heading anyway?" Angel asked, and started heading back down the motorway. We had both learnt to drive for these situations but hadn't gotten our licences yet.

"Storm said to stay in well populated areas." Bobby explained, "Head for New York. It's only an hour and a half away, but it's a good place to hide. We can stay there for the night, then….Off to Washington, which is another 4 hours…I think we should keep moving otherwise he's sure to find us."

It's a good thing we had the emergency Xavier credit card. It was a fund left by Xavier when he died, that we decided should be used on the school and, or course, for emergencies.

Twenty minutes passed, where Bobby and Angel started to get tired since it was only 1:14 in the morning, and they'd only gotten a few hours rest. I offered to swap places with Angel, which he gratefully took.

Behind the wheel I steered off again towards New York. We barley passed anyone and were making good time.

I kept my eyes on the road, apart from an occasional look in the rear view mirror, where I could see them both slumped together, Angel using Bobby's head as a pillow. I struggled not to laugh, and kept driving, heading onto the bridge.

"Having fun are we?" a metallic voice asked inside my head, "Oh New York. That's interesting. I like it when the hunt is challenging.

The scene changed, I was no longer sitting in a car driving down the motorway, but I was in the dark room again, and _he _was across from me.

"Bobby take the wheel!" I shouted out, hoping that he'd hear me and wake up or we'd surely crash.

He laughed again.

He grinned evilly at me as I mustered all the courage I could gather.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "Why me?"

"Haven't you been listening? You're unfinished business. I have to deal with you before I can focus on my plans again…Well, that and that I'm enjoying myself. I can hear the fear in your head."

His smile got wider,

"Oh, and Logan's going to try and take me out with my old friend's helmet. Well that was a clever idea, now wasn't it? But how's he going to get to me if he can't even get to you?"

"Leave him alone, if it's me you want then do whatever you like to me. But leave everyone else out of this." I pleaded, hoping he might have a sliver or mercy in him.

"Why would I do that when it's much duller that way? You know I'm only minutes away? It's over for you, or should I say…for your friends?"

He laughed in a way that made a shiver run up my spine, and my head felt like it was on fire. I clutched at it desperately trying to lower the blinding pain.

"You're lying!" I breathed out furiously, whist a knelt down on the floor of the room, and I prayed that I could die right there.

…………………Bobby POV…………………….

I was asleep, no dreams came but I slept soundly all the same. I horn beeped at us, and rushed past as I felt my grogginess wearing off.

"Bobby, take the wheel!"

I heard Kitty shout, I opened my eyes, to see that her hands were off the wheel, and headlights were coming straight at us. A massive truck was beeping at us to get out of the way.

It was coming closer, I struggled with my seat belt as the sound got louder, it finally came off as I pounced forward and spun the wheel sharply to the left, missing the truck by inches as it blared past us. The car veered off of the road, and started to tip. Suddenly the whole side when down, as the car rotated in a complete circle twice, as we all flew around the inside of the car. My back crashed painfully into the seat to my left, then I flew up to the roof, I repeated the cycle again as I was too shocked to comprehend the pain, and I looked up just in time to see the car tip forward and off the end of the bank, where it fell three metres down into the icy waters.

……………………..

Hi all! Thanks for the reviews!

I'll keep updating

Chocoholic :)


	19. Drowning and Muffins

Drowning and Muffins

I snapped back to reality and jumped out of my skin to see the glass was cracked, and there was water swirling around my feet. The car sank backwards, then surged forwards as it finally went completely underwater.

I looked down to find Bobby sprawled beside me on his back, bruises over his face and his nose bleeding furiously, broken. He was starting to pick himself up as if in a daze. Cracks started to appear on the windows as I looked back at Angel.

He was in pretty much the same condition as Bobby, smashed up, in a daze.

"BOBBY! ANGEL! GET UP! GET OUT! WE'RE SINKING!" I yelled up as loud as I could, that brought them round.

The windows gave another crack as small streams of water started to come through, and the water was now swimming around my seat.

"Kitty?" Bobby asked, looking around confused, then quickly assessed the situation.

My seat belt was stuck under the seats at an awkward angle, and I found it hard to move let alone breathe.

"Bobby! Help Angel." I instructed,

"But-"

"Just do it!" I yelled back, and I saw the concern and fear in his eyes.

"I love you." He reached over and gave me a brief kiss before turning back and focusing his attention on Angel, who was trying to undo his seat beat with shaking hands.

"I love you too." I replied before turning my attention to my own seat belt. I tugged at it with all the strength I had but I couldn't pull it out. I tried pushing the catch, and ramming my hand down the gap, but something had broken it and it was jammed shut.

Bobby had splashed back and undid Angel's seat belt, just as the windows gave one final crack and glass and water started filling the car as they burst.

Taking in one last breath before we went completely under.

I kept pulling at my seat belt but it held me firmly down.

I looked back at them to see Angel swimming out of the window, but Bobby stopped and turned back towards me, reaching his hand towards my belt, the other trailed behind in the water, probably broken. He furiously tugged at it but he couldn't do it, and was losing air, as my own lungs screamed out.

I reached over to him, placing his lips firmly on mine, I blew all the air I had left into him, and shoved him towards the nearest window.

I mouthed "go" at him, my lungs burning. He looked pained at me, but bubbles rose from his mouth as he lost the rest of his air, and he turned and sped out the window.

My body immediately craved air, and I started sucking in water, the car sinking further into the river as my sight when black.

………….Angel POV………….

I swam to the edge, and started coughing and gasping in air. I dragged myself onto the bank with shaking arms, then turned and looking for them in the dark waters, the sun only just beginning to rise. Then I started shivering.

Come on, come on. I pleaded, they've got to be alright.

There was a splash as Bobby rose, gasping for air, but he gulped in water instead, and splashed furiously to no avail.

I unfolded my wings quickly, and jumped towards him as I beat them down, my own body was withered and tired…but I couldn't let him die. I found his arm in the water and pulled him out, he was a dead weight, and I almost went straight under with him. But I managed to get him to the bank, where we both dropped roughly.

I put my ear to his mouth, not breathing.

I pulled him into a seated position and started the Heimlich manover.

"Come on, Bobby. Come on, breath." I pleaded, suddenly, water poured out of him and he drew a rough breath, and started coughing furiously.

His body went limp and he fell against the bank. I hauled him slightly further up after checking he was still breathing, then turned my attention to the water.

She was nowhere to be found. She had drowned.

I shuddered at the thought of how horrible that death would be. Then I did I quick damage control, as much as my heart wanted nothing more than to swim down to her, my head realised that the car was at the bottom of the river and I wouldn't be able to get down there in one breath.

I looked back at Bobby who started shivering like I had, and tried to get himself up but slid back onto the bank.

"Kitty?" he asked in a rough voice.

"She didn't make it, we're gonna have to get her out." I whispered, looking back once more at the waves, pondering.

I'll have to go down, Bobby's in no fit state. Thank god I had that seat belt on, I didn't get hit up too bad. Just a few bruises. Though I could barley even lift him when I flew…

When I flew….. I could fly up into the air and then go straight down, because then I'd practically launch myself into the water, and I'd be able to get down there.

But I need to cut that seat belt off that she was struggling with.

"Bobby, where can we get something sharp?" I asked, though he was barely conscious.

"Glass?" he murmured.

That's it! The shattered glass from the windows… that should cut through it!

"Good thinking Bobby, just wait here, and I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed, trying to get up again but failing.

"Just relax." I ordered, before wondering how far up I should go.

I launched myself into the air, until I was a good height roughly above where the cars was, though it was hard to tell in the bleak waves.

This is gonna hurt.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself. Before taking a deep breath, beating my wings towards the river and diving into the water.

I shot down like a bullet, though I'd been smacked hard in the face by the water, there wasn't any real damage. I quickly reached the bottom, and spotted the car a meter or two to my right.

I quickly swam over, and grabbed one of the jagged pieces of glass in the window.

Her body was where I left it, her beautiful face like stone, and her eyes looking out, her hair around her head like a halo.

I opened the door, and swam inside, where I started to cut through the belt.

I sawed at it, again and again as I felt it become looser.

My lungs protested a bit, but I ignored them for now. The belt came undone, and Kitty started to float away.

Glass still in hand, I grabbed her in my arms, swam out of the car and kicked off toward the surface.

My lungs slowly grew more painful, as her weight pulled me down. I kicked furiously, again and again.

Our progress was too slow, and I was fading fast.

In a split second decision, I unfolded my wings into the water, and beat down with them hard, the process acting like massive fins and propelling us both out of the water, and I gasped out for air.

I somehow knew the glass would be useful, so I tucked it between my teeth, and started paddling for shore.

Bobby had pulled himself into a sitting position against a tree. Watching us but too weak to help.

When I finally got her to shore, I was breathing heavily and my muscles were protesting and achy.

"Thank you." Bobby whispered in his rough voice. "Heimlich manoeuvre?" he asked.

"No, she hasn't got a gagging reflex." I took one more deep breath, then pushed myself around to look at her.

My mind shot quickly through all of the medical work we'd gone through in class. Then it came to me.

We need to puncture her lungs and let the water out. I looked at the glass in my hand, then back at Bobby. He nodded as if reading my mind.

"Angel," he began, stopping me, "I can't thank you enough for what you just did." He coughed slightly, "I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again."

I was genuinely shocked, it was completely unexpected.

"Deal?" he held his hand out, and I shook it happily with a smile,

"Deal."

I picked the glass back up and took aim at her right lung. I raised the glass above my head, and brought it down before I could think about what I was doing.

A terrible sound echoed my ears, as I looked down and saw a gaping hole, with a bit of water coming out.

I tipped her on her side until it was all poured out, then I did the same on the other side.

It was disgusting, but someone had to do it.

When I was finally finished I lay her on her back, and waited for her to heal.

For a minute nothing happened, and I feared the worst.

Then slowly but surely, the holes I'd made started to knit together. I looked up at her face as her pale skin returned its colour, and her eyes started to turn their normal chocolate brown.

She drew in a breath, and blinked, squinting up at me since I was closer, then she looked to her other side and saw Bobby. A smile of relief coated her face to know that we were both okay.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice completely normal.

She rested another minute before she sat up. She went over to Bobby who looked worse than me, and put her hands up to heal him. He looked like he wanted to protest, but something stopped him and he let her heal him.

She fixed his face first, and I watched her face strain in concentration. A warm glow came from them, and Bobby's face looked much healthier, his nose back to normal.

When she knew Bobby was completely better, she came over and did the same to me. Any aches and pains I'd been feeling were banished in the heavenly light.

…………………………..Kitty………………………..

I finished healing Angel, and sat back on my heels contently, pleased with what I'd done. I hugged Angel and whispered thank you in his ear for I'd heard the story of what had happened, how he'd saved me, his warm embrace was soothing as the sun reached us and our clothes started to dry. His were already dry, though me and Bobby were practically dripping.

I crawled back over Bobby, who I was about to give a hug, but he pulled he up instead and gave me one of his fiery kisses.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this wasn't fair to Angel. But I'd almost lost him too this time, and I needed to feel his embrace again. He crushed me against him and stroked my hair as I wove my fingers in his. Angel was kind enough to pretend not to notice, and allowed us to have this moment together.

It was times like this where I remembered how much I loved Bobby, he cared so much.

After a minute or two, we hugged each other and I lay in his arms.

"So what happened, Kitty?" Bobby asked, and Angel looked around now also to listen.

I explained quickly.

"I think we need to get out of the country." I announced.

"Definitely." Bobby agreed, and Angel also nodded his head in his approval.

"If this guy knows what we're doing then we need to do something unexpected, and get the first plane out."

"What about passports?" Kitty asked.

"Okay, so we need to finish our journey to New York, call Logan and get him to bring them." Angel put in.

"Do we have enough time?" Bobby asked Kitty.

"I don't know, he said he was minutes away, but that was half an hour ago. I think he was bluffing, but we need to move quickly. Every time he reads my mind our plan must change. We definitely need to get away from here." Kitty started to get up and we followed suit. Our clothes were lightly damp now.

"Do we have a phone?" Angel asked.

"No, but we have Xavier's card. We can head for the Bronx –which, walking will take us about ½ hour - , call Logan and meet up with him somewhere, and drive to another city. Then, knowing that he's there, we can finally get a nights' rest and grab some food and some clothes. Good plan?" Bobby asked,

We nodded, then set off down towards civilization.

Thankfully, the morning runs had done us all good, and we jogged all the way there, so it only took us 10 minutes until we found a good all night café to rest at and call Logan from.

It was 3:00 in the morning, so luckily there still wasn't much traffic or many people around, so nobody looked at us strangely when we entered. We all ordered hot chocolate with whip cream, and a plate of muffins since we were hungry from the ordeal.

Angel went to call Logan, while Bobby and I snuggled together in the booth, relieving the stress by feeding each other bits of our muffins. And having a laugh, like we usually did.

When Angel came back he found us both roaring with laughter since I'd told a joke whilst Bobby was taking a slurp of his hot chocolate, he ended up choking on it, spilling it and it hit lap, jumping because it was hot and tipping almost the whole thing onto his lap again.

He'd kept a straight face at first but soon dissolved into laughter with me.

Angel came back and asked what had happened, a smile lighting his own face with the brightened atmosphere.

He told us that Logan was coming for us here. He'd said not to worry about the car, because Storm would be more worried about us. Which we knew was true. He said he was halfway here already so he couldn't get the passports. So he'd be another half an hour. He had the helmet, and hadn't heard from Storm yet.

So for the next ½ hour, we weren't three mutants who were being chased by a mad man, we weren't three kids on a serious and dangerous mission, we weren't even three adults who'd just been in a serious accident. No, for a mere half an hour, we were three teenagers, joking together and having the time of our lives.

……………………………………..

Aren't I good to you? Two chapters in one day?

Lol

Review please and thanks to those who have

Chocoholicteen


	20. A Shadow

A Shadow

……………Logan…………..

"They're in a café shop off the Bronx, we need to go pick them up." I told Colossus, before we mounted our bikes again. The stupid helmet was resting on the handle bars.

"You should really put that on you know." Colossus muffled through his bike helmet, which he pulled off and gave me a broad smile.

"In your dreams, bub." I muttered, before revving the engine.

"What happens if he takes control of your mind?" he persisted, "Everything will be for nothing."

I revved the engine harder to show I didn't care.

"He'll hurt Kitty, and it'll be your fault."

That was deep. I squeezed the throttle harder to make sure my face did show any emotion, my knuckles turning white. But I cut the engine and sat back, looking down at the dumb thing.

A spark of fury rose within me, who was I to put other people in danger? It's not like I cared about appearances anyway.

I quickly picked it up and shoved it on my head, trying not to think about how I looked.

I did the wrong thing and looked at Colossus, who was going red trying to suppress a laugh.

"One word, one sound, bub, and I'll cut you in half." I muttered as menacingly as I could, sheathing and unsheathing my claws.

I pumped the engine again, and tore down on the throttle, away from what no erupted as humiliating laughter.

Oh well, I thought, at least I don't look as bad a Magneto. No one could look that bad. Next to him, I'd be the hottest thing on the planet.

And on that thought, I felt a wolfish grin coming to my face as I kicked the speed up a notch and raced down the highway.

And although I knew I was kidding myself, it was worth it to keep her safe. No amount of humiliation will override regret and guilt. I have enough of that already…

……………………………………Kitty………………………………….

We decided to look around for some new trousers for Bobby, and me and Angel if there was time, for the next 20 minutes before returning to the café.

We set out down the high street, stopping in any clothes shop we liked.

I found some cut off jeans and a baggy New York jumper. I grabbed each of them as quickly as I could, since I hated shopping. I always felt awkward, like everyone was expecting you to buy their stuff, or with those assistants that were a little too helpful.

Angel seemed the same, cringing in the corner while Bobby tried a few things on, though he was quick to buy a new baggy coat to hide his wings, which he was having trouble keeping tight without a harness, and since his previous coat was cut and damaged, so at various points you could see his feathers poking through.

I worked my way over to him, and he looked slightly relieved. As if I was the only human on this strange alien planet.

"Don't like shopping huh?" I asked.

He gave me a nervous smile, "Nope. Every instinct I have is telling me to get out of this tight corner, but a part of me thinks it's even more dangerous in the middle of the store, because someone might notice."

"Notice?" I prompted.

"Wings." He whispered.

"Oh. Right." I'd kind of forgotten. I immediately felt guilty: at least I could pretend I was normal, and could look normal. But Angel never could, he could never just fit in. No wonder he was uncomfortable. How did I not realise?

"I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea. Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Please." He practically breathed, pressing himself further against the wall if possible.

"Wait here, I'll tell Bobby."

I rushed over to the changing rooms, which were merely a circular rail with a thick curtain hanging from it.

"Bobby?" I asked.

He pulled back the curtain, where he stood half naked in a pair of jeans. *swoon.

"Yeah?"

I mentally slapped myself, as we heard a wolf whistle somewhere behind us. Bobby seemed not to notice, and kept gazing down at me.

"Oh, um, well it's just that…" I blubbered, before metally slapping myself again, "Well Angel-"

I noticed people staring at us, "_Warren_ is getting uncomfortable, so we were just gonna head out for a bit. So we'll see you back at the café in 10 minutes okay?"

He looked slightly hurt, and my heart beat faster, whilst I felt guilty again. "I'll only be a minute-"

"No, you're having fun."

He paused, still unsure.

"Come on, it's only 10 minutes."

A gave him a quick squeeze which he returned.

"Okay." He whispered. I looked into his eyes, to see him leaning down to say goodbye.

"Bobby!" I hissed, "Time and place! You're half naked in a room full of people." I pushed against him.

"So come in here then."

"Bobby!" I giggled, trying to get away but knowing I wasn't allowed to phase out. "Angel's outside!" I protested.

He wasn't listening, he tugged me in and pushed the curtain shut.

We heard a couple of people mumbling outside, some English person said "ruddy kids." While someone else who sounded German said something that sounded like "Junge Liebe! Wenn ich junge war, habe ich…."

But it could have been anything.

My mind started racing with protests as my heart sped up and my cheeks flared, he was leaning down to kiss me again.

"Angel's waiting…we're in danger…..Logan's here!? it's the apocalypse!" But he didn't fall for any of them and place his lips on mine.

I gave him a brief kiss until his grip loosened, then he whispered that he loved me. He was still grinning cheekily down at my flushed face in obvious enjoyment.

"Love you too." I replied, before rushing out of the changing room, fixing my eyes straight for the exit and heading their as quickly as possible, hoping I'd learnt the ability to become invisible since my face was still red, and a couple of people were looking at me with either curious, disappointed or disapproving looks.

I breathed in deeply once I'd reached the outdoors, trying to get my face back to normal before-

"Ready?" Angel asked from next to me, making me jump out of my skin.

"Yeah of course." I replied as if I hadn't just been scared out of my wits, and embarrassed in front of a large group of strangers…not to mention my best friend.

We walked for a bit, away from the direction of the café. Angel grew less and less tense with every step. He soon turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I wanted to get out of there as much as you." I replied honestly.

We walked down the deserted streets in silence, the morning sun breaking free from the ground, at this early hour.

_Say something, god Kitty get a grip. Why is this awkward, he's your friend. YOU decided that. You love BOBBY. Angel is your-_

He slid his hand into mine and my heart raced. My mind seemed to relay over the times we'd had together, those stolen and secret moments.

"We've been through a lot this year" I relayed, reminiscing, "Feels nice to finally act somewhat normal again."

The water stretched out in front of us, only a short distance away, the waves crashing softly.

"Normal." He repeated, as if "normal" really meant "freak"

"Well as normal as it gets."

We stopped walking, as we reached the water front. We turned and looked at each other.

"You've had a rougher time than anyone should have to." Angel whispered softly, almost regretfully.

"What's done is done. We're all still here, because of each other." I referred mainly to him, me and Bobby, perhaps Logan too.

I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes shone brilliantly against the sun, the soft curve of his cheek bone, those lips that I'd missed.

I let out a sigh, how can I still feel confused. I'm right with Bobby, how can I still be having doubts…maybe I've made up my mind but my heart hasn't fully followed…

…………………………….Angel…………………………………

Alone, finally. What I'd been wanting since she hugged me on the shores after I saved her. But she'd gone to Bobby. Why can't I accept that. It's always been him. Yet, I can't help feel like there isn't hope. My heart hasn't given up and won't listen to my head… Though has it ever? From my dad and the cure, through to my life here…now…

Yet, maybe hearing her say it…Maybe that's what I needed.

I mustered all the courage I could, before figuring out how to phrase this. I need to know it's over, I need to feel this be over.

"Kitty," I started, "You've probably realised I haven't gotten over you yet."

Shock ran through her blazing eyes. Her petite body looked fragile, yet she was strong. Stronger than she herself believed, and I knew it…I'd felt it…somehow.

So I told her how I felt. What I'd been trying to say for ages but had never found the time, or the place.

"I feel like your guardian angel. Like I'm here to protect you, to keep you out of harm's way. I feel like, when I look at you and Bobby, it's right…and I'm in a scene that I shouldn't be. I can't help but hope you still feel something for me, after what we've shared. And I can't help but have some hope that we'll still be together."

I finally looked into her eyes again, they were like stone, unreadable.

"I need to hear you say it, that you don't love me."

She looked hurt, and I felt guilty. I never wanted to hurt her, but I wouldn't after this. This is where it would end. My feelings, my hope…my life? No, that's too far. But certainly for a period of time, my life will of ended, and yet it will start anew. With someone else…someday.

"I-" she begun, and my heart clenched painfully, "I don't think I can."

_No, this can't happen. She loves Bobby, don't give me hope. I need to move on._

"You told me you love Bobby, so tell me you don't love me." My voice broke slightly and the end, but I needed to hear it, more badly than ever now.

Her eyes locked with mine, and I saw they were filling up. She was crying? Why? Have I upset her? But then she must feel something for me if she can't say it… But-no, it can't happen. It won't. I can't let it. I took my hand out of hers and placed both on her shoulders where I looked down into her stricken face.

"Tell me." I whispered, then slightly louder I reapeated "Tell me, please, just tell me."

"I don't love you." She finally said.

"_She hates you."_ A metallic voice echoed in my head. A voice Kitty had described too well. "_She hates you for ruining her perfect relationship. She hates you…"_

"Angel?" Kitty asked in concern.

A headache started.

"What's wrong? Is he here?" she asked, eyes going wide with concern for me. I didn't even realise until she did it, but her face was so close to mine, I could feel her breath playing at my skin.

"_She hates you."_

"No, get out of my head!" I bit back.

"ANGEL!" I heard her yell out as I sank to the ground.

…………………….Bobby…………………

5 minutes till Logan get's here. Better head over to the café…

"_She doesn't love you, you know." _A metallic voice said in my head that I instantly recognised.

"Of course she does, she's proved it. She choose me." I argued

"_Would you not take my word for it? I can see inside her head." _

My view changed, I no longer looked at the high street, but I was standing in a dark hall, one I recognised too well.

Angel and Kitty suddenly raced into view, terrified.

"_Phase out!" he yelled._

"_WHAT?! No, not without you!"_

""_There's not time-"_

"_Self destruct in 20 seconds."_

"_You're not strong enough to phase us both out, go without me." Angel whispered, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and looking into Kitty's eyes._

A deep fury rose within me, but I saw the look in her eyes…and it made my heart tear, yet I couldn't look away.

"_Self destruct in 15 seconds."_

"_Kitty, I-I've always-"_

And he loves her back. I knew he said it but this is... I didn't want to see anymore but my eyes stayed wide open.

_She shushed him, as tears fell from their eyes._

_He bent down and kissed her, and she kissed him back. "god I've missed him," she thought._

"God I'd missed him."It was almost worse than the kiss as they echoed around my mind.

"10….9….8"

"Do you trust me?" he nodded,

"Then fly upwards."

"What?"

"5….4"

"JUST DO IT!"

He grabbed her torso and flew straight up, the ceiling getting closer.

"3….2"

She phased them through the ceiling, where my vision of the high street came back.

I'm blind. I knew that from the moment Kitty first pointed it out. But she chose me…

Although somewhere in the back of my mind a voice was screaming that it was a trap and a trick… but the thought had pulled a nerve that was far too strong to override.

How could she love me? After what I've done to her. She has Angel…Perfect in every way. Saving her life more than once…Always there for her…

They didn't need me. Kitty didn't need me.

The realisation dawned on me, as I looked up to see Kitty talking to Angel, who was crouched on the floor. My feet had lead me there.

I'll show her what she's done to me. Before I make sure I never see her again.

I threw my new clothes down in anger, before running towards them, tears streaming from my eyes. Any pain my body was feeling from the contact with the general was turned into hate, misery and anger.

…………………...Kitty……………….

"You hate me?" Angel whispered, and I felt my heart break slightly.

"Angel! Don't say that, after all we've been through-"

"You hate me." He repeated as a statement.

"No! Of course I don't! You're my best friend! I love you but-"

"YOU LOVE HIM?" I heard a familiar voice yell, and I turned to see Bobby.

He was shaking with fury, his face contorted with pure anguish and hate.

"If you let me finish I was going to say like a brother." I replied as strongly as I could, but Bobby was scaring me.

He started to walk towards me, and grabbed me by the wrists, squeezing so hard it hurt. But I stared back into his furious eyes, showing that I wasn't going to stand down.

"YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME! IT WAS ALWAYS ANGEL, WASN'T IT?" he yelled at me, "All this time, I thought it was all real…And you were LYING The WHOLE TIME!?"

"Bobby! Snap out of it. This isn't you! This is the General, both of you."

"You KISSED HIM! I SAW IT HAPPEN. DO YOU DENY IT?"

My mind flashed back to the hall, where he'd kissed me…and I'd kissed him back

"No." I answered simply, yet my eyes were filling with tears. "But I do love you-"

"Stop LYING!"

"I'M NOT LYING"

I reached up to him and placed my lips firmly on his, but he pulled away as if in disgust.

"You broke my heart." He hissed.

Every word struck a blow through me, as tears finally cascaded from my eyes.

Angel soon realised she'd never loved him, so it didn't matter. It was the general taking control…And it'd almost worked.

"Bobby, calm down. This isn't you, she's telling the truth-"

Bobby was shaking with rage again, I could almost see his eyes mist over where the general was tormenting him.

"And you…You RUINED IT ALL!"

His arm flew back and for a second I thought he was going to punch me, but instead he pushed me roughly to the ground and punched angel instead, where he fell back, holding his jaw.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE." Bobby yelled, flying down at angel, lifting his fist in the air again.

"Bobby NO!" I screamed, holding out my hand and forcing him back off of Angel.

I held him down with all my might.

"I'm gonna kill you…. This is your fault. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" More tears poured down his eyes.

He was talking to Angel but my heart was falling to pieces with every word.

"Bobby, bobby please…I know it's hard…You have to fight whatever he's telling you."

I crawled over to him, and let my shield around him down.

"Whatever he's telling you Bobby is a lie…I'm not lying."

He raised the back of his hand, and it struck across my face before I could think about phasing. A loud crack echoed through the air as everything froze. My cheek burned, but it healed quickly. The pain didn't last on the outside but I was forever scarred on the inside. How could he?

I looked back at him as more tears ran down my not hot cheek.

His face told a completely different story, his eyes were fading back from black, he was shocked to the core. He hadn't done it…It was-

"HOW DARE YOU HURT KITTY!" Angel yelled, then he pounced on Bobby and started hitting him left and right.

Bobby tried to break him off, but was exhausted from spent emotion.

"_You did this." _A voice in my head said coldly, I knew he was tricking me but I couldn't help but feel guilty. All of this rooted down to me. "You should leave while they aren't looking."

I threw Angel off of Bobby.

"It wasn't Bobby's fault, Angel. That was the general. But all of this started because of me."

They both seemed to pull themselves together.

"Goodbye." I whispered, my heart turning into a void, the pieces so broken it couldn't be called a heart. Everything that had happened, it was all my fault. The general would never of come, he would of looked for someone else. It's all my fault.

I ran. I sprinted back down the street and phased into the floor, no matter how hard they protested behind me.

I ran underneath the buildings, anything to get away from them. To protect them. They'd heal…everyone heals in time…But I've caused so much damage it can never be the same again. I need to go away. I need to become my name's sake. I cannot die, but I can hide. I can become…a shadow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

p.s. next chapter will be a while since I will be busy. sorry :S.

p.p.s. with the comments, harsh criticism is discouraged because I feel bad and sometimes give up ;)


	21. Memories

Memories

………………………..Logan…………………………

I followed their combined scent as I raced through the streets, the smell growing stronger by the second. They couldn't be less than a minute away.

"Getting Close!" I yelled out to Colossus, who was on my tail.

Over the journey the thought had come to mind that there were two bikes, 4 guys, and one girl. At least one could fly…

That's going to be embarrassing… And if I have to look stupid in this god damn helmet, I'm not having some bloke riding in front OR behind me. They don't like it? Blow their safety; they'll have to walk.

I guess that left Kitty with me and Bobby with Colossus. He won't be laughing after that.

A picture came to mind again of the two of them red faced together on a bike, and I didn't stop the grin coming to my face.

That'll shut him up.

I slid the bike to a 45 degree angle as I swerved around the corner, my shin scraping painfully against the road.

A fresh wave of sea salt hit me as I turned to see Bobby and Angel.

Something was up, they were pale as anything and both of their muddy faces had tear tracks.

And worst of all….no Kitty.

A fire burned inside of me as I skid my bike towards them, stopping in front of them with steam and dirt flying everywhere. Their faces showing a flicker of relief.

"Where's Kitty?" I asked loudly over the purr of the bike.

"She's gone." Angel whispered in a broken voice, looking down as if ashamed.

I got off the bike and grabbed his shirt, lifting him off the ground and staring into his eyes.

"What do you mean she's GONE? Gone WHERE?!"

A low growl started to bubble from inside me, I focused on nothing else than this kids' face. I needed something, colossus could sought these guys out. Is she hurt? Has the general got her?

"Come on kid, give me answers!" I felt my military side kicking in, and I let it. Too much was potentially at stake.

"she ran away…felt guilty…General was playing with our minds…she ran off…" He muttered pathetically, as if a huge burden had been weighed across his shoulders.

I softened, realising my teeth were clenched and bared, I slowly relaxed them, and I lowered my arms, resting him back on his feet.

"She's somewhere in New York?"

He gave a weak nod of his head and I released him.

"For now." Bobby croaked, he was on the floor now, staring into a void. I'd never seen two people more broken than these two people now, tormented, in more psychological pain than they should have at their age. Something more terrible and unforgivable than Kitty running away had happened, otherwise they'd already be looking for her.

My heart broke, whatever had happened, Kitty had run off. Away. Right into the General's arms. Scared. Alone. In pain. _Broken._

"Which way did she go?"

I muttered, growing angry at the sudden filling of tears in my eyes.

Bobby lifted a shaky finger towards the right, and that was all the information that I needed.

"Colossus: Sort these two out. You two, Kitty's in danger, the quicker you piece yourselves back together, the quicker she'll be found."

With that I tore away from them all and started off towards the direction Bobby had pointed. This was going to be pretty unsuccessful. There was barley and chance we'd see her. But I needed something…anything…to be moving, to get my mind working…and to close my feelings off…like I've always done. It's only recently that it's gotten harder.

…………Kitty POV………..

My heart throbbed against my ribcage, a stitch at my side. I'd eventually came to rest at a deserted train station.

I slumped down onto a bench as another train zoomed by and blew the discarded newspapers and rubbish around.

Tears were still pouring from my eyes. I was more confused…more _lost_ than I've ever been before. Where will I go? How am I going to eat? Can I get a job? No they'll be looking for me, it'd be too easy to find me…

My mind thought back to my friends but I forced them out of my mind.

It took me a second to realise footsteps echoing towards me. I looked around, before jumping out of my seat in fright.

It was _Him_: Army uniform and cape billowing ominously behind him. I stumbled backwards, fear gripping me before I came to my senses. A fury rose inside of me; it was _his_ fault. My fists clenched as I took an aggressive stance, preparing myself for a fight.

_It's not my fault that your friends' hearts are broken. It's yours._

He stepped towards me again, lips curving into an evil grin, eyes hungry.

_**Not, it's your fault. **_

I thought as forcefully as I could, but I knew he was right, and worse: I knew that he knew that too.

_Wouldn't you like to forget?_

He asked in his metallic voice. My mind started to throb but I ignored it.

_**No, of course not. All I have left is my guilt and my memories.**_

_Why not join me? What else will you do? You can't go back, you can't go forward. You're stuck. I can help you._

"I'LL DIE BEFORE I HELP YOU!" I yelled openly, lunging at him.

But my limps stopped, I couldn't move, he'd stopped me.

My eyes roved to a metal bin, I lifted it with my mind and threw it towards his back, but he merely stepped out of the way.

_You don't learn do you? I can read your thoughts. Any action you take is futile, useless. It's a shame you won't come willingly, you have great power. _

I struggled against his grip, moving slightly against his power, my own only slightly lower than his, but he doubled his hold on me and I stopped.

_Isn't it fortunate, that I am master of minds? _

His voice echoed around the walls of my skull, as he stepped towards me, arm outstretched. I couldn't move, I couldn't yell out, I couldn't even levitate anything.

I couldn't help my friends.

I couldn't help myself.

He hovered his bare hand over my aching head, my body shook against his hold as I felt something warm and wet creep into my mouth, out of the corners of my eyes, out of my nose. Blood. My Blood.

Then I wasn't in the train station, I was running away from my friends- The memory vanished.

I was slapped by Bobby. Gone.

I was kissing Angel. Gone.

Bobby. Gone.

Angel. Gone.

Wolverine. Gone.

Everything I held dear, he took. I was nothing now, but an empty shell.

………………………………..

I fell to the floor, my head meeting the concrete painfully. A panicked voice filled my mind.

"Ashley? Ashley?" It asked worriedly. I looked up at the stranger, the stranger in a general uniform. He seemed tired, more than tired…Exhausted. Like he'd gone for a 20 mile run. Ashley…Was that my name?

"Who are you? Where am I?" A million questions filled my head, I couldn't remember…anything.

"I'm the General, your friend and mentor. We were on a mission before we were attacked by our enemies…the X-men."

I only stared at him curiously, but still confused.

"Come. You're hurt. Let's get you…_home."_

………………POV Bobby……………….

What have I done?

I'd asked myself the same question repeatedly for the past eight hours. We were back at the mansion again. All of the crew returned, but gone to look for Kitty, all had now returned except for Wolverine. Forge had made another helmet, which Storm was wearing.

My depression seemed to form a smothering blanket around me, pressing down, blacking out anything else.

She's gone. And it's my fault.

No one had found her, because she didn't want to be found…or the General has her. No! I can't think things like that. If he had her, we would probably know by now. Wasn't he finished with his mind games?

I hadn't been listening to the tv, but the mention of Kitty made me sit up and listen.

"Kitty Pryde is missing, said to of run away. Please stay on the lookout. She doesn't mean to harm, but is a mutant, and is therefore unpredictable. The government has asked that if anyone sees Miss Pryde, they are to report it to call 911 immediately-"

I stopped listening. A fury rose inside of me. How _dare_ they speak about Kitty like that? She's not dangerous! She just needs help.

What am I doing in here? Kitty is missing. Kitty…The love of my life. True I was young, but I know what love is.

I stood up, causing everyone to look at me.

"I'm going to find Kitty." I announced. Everyone was shocked, since I hadn't said a word since she'd left. Before anyone could stop me I grabbed my coat from the chair and headed towards the nearest car.

I walked quickly through the corridors until I heard footsteps behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked gruffly to whoever it was.

"I'm coming with you." Came Angel's voice.

I wanted to say no. I wanted to find Kitty, set things right, lift my shame and guilt. But if bird brain came and we found her sooner, then he was more than welcome.

"Suit yourself." I replied, as I grabbed the Audi's keys off of the counter and slid into the car. Angel got in the passengers seat.

The car roared to life.

I'll find you Kitty, and I'll bring you back safety. I promise.

I've broken too many promises to you, but I'll make sure I see this one through…Even if my life is the cost.

The engine purred to life and we sped away from the manor…and back to New York.

…………….……………………………………………….

Hey! Sorry for not writing in so long!

I'm going on holiday soon, so I won't write for perhaps the next 3 weeks. But i'll try really hard at the weekend.

Don't lose faith and please comment!

Chocoholic.


	22. Action

Action

The car was deadly silent as it sped down the highway. Neither of us had said a word since leaving the Mansion… Half an hour ago.

My mind kept flicking back to the fight we'd had, how he'd hit her…A fury rose inside me for the nth term on this journey and I struggled to push it back down. I kept hearing that sound, _crack,_ the moment he thrust his back hand across her face. He _hurt_ her. I couldn't suppress it any more, like some vile alien growing inside me that I needed to get rid of.

"WHY DID YOU HIT KITTY?! I KNOW YOU WERE ANGRY, BUT WHAT The HELL? I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER HURT HER BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"

I breathed heavily, my ranting over, I finally looked at him and saw his face turn red, his knuckles going white with restraint.

"You thought that was ME? I never meant to hit her, it wasn't _me_. I never meant to hurt-"

"Yeah? Well look what's happened so far? She's not exactly been out of danger has she?"

"LOOK, I'm doing the BEST I CAN!"

"Yeah well what if your best isn't GOOD ENOUGH?"

We were off the highway and darting through the streets, he swung the car into a nearby alleyway and pulled over.

"WHY? You think that YOU can do better? HUH BIRDBRAIN?"

"YEAH! Maybe I can!"

"Then why haven't you been DOING IT ALREADY? Do you need an INVITATION?"

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!"

"SO IT'S MINE IS IT?"

"YEAH!"

"SORRY, WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"YEAH WELL YOUR RECCORD ISN'T PERFECT IS IT? SHE MADE HER DESCION AND YOU KEPT ON! YOU _KISSED _HER!"

"WE THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE! AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT KITTY'S DESCION? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'VE BEEN PERFECT ON THAT SCORE IS IT?"

"Outside."

"Gladly."

We both got out of the car and head towards the dead end of a brick wall in front of the car.

"Powers or not powers?" he asked coolly.

"Prefer non."

"Me too."

We both balled up our fists and took a fighting stance.

My anger, mostly at myself, had finally surfaced. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and x-men tactics whizzed through my mind.

I readied myself to lunge-

"STOP!" A voice shouted from the car. Startled, we looked around, to see none other than Angela.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" I asked, "Did you stow away in the back seat?!"

She looked affronted and flustered, "Oh, um. Well I think I can help…you know…Finding Kitty… And I'm not one of the _x-men_ so no one else would let me come…"

We simply stared at her, slightly embarrassed to be caught fighting on the day after Kitty's disappearance. And anger I'd felt turned to guilt as my shoulders sagged.

What am I doing? Picking fights with one of the few people who's actually helping me? And it's all to find Kitty. Maybe I'm so jealous I don't _want_ Kitty to be found. I shuddered and pushed that vile thought out of my mind.

"How?" Bobby asked.

It took me a minute to realise he was talking to Angela about her way of helping.

"I think just found out that I can…track people."

She paused,

"I can track Kitty."

………………………Kitty……………………….

I woke up in a comfy bed, a hint of sunshine playing across my eyelids and coaxing me out of sleep. Rolling over, I twisted myself round the duvet.

"Nice sleep?" Someone asked after the noise of a door opening.

"Yes, thank you." I replied politely.

I sat up in what I realised was a sort of metal bunker. The walls were higher and the ceiling curved to a point. I was in one of many beds, all which were simple and white. I was the only person in the room except for the stranger in the doorway, holding a tray of toast and orange juice.

She looked sweet and friendly, though had some ugly tattoos across her arms and face. She was around 20, black, probably African. She wore combat trousers and a simple black top.

"Good morning, Ashley. It is your friend, Lyk"

"Where am I?"

"You are at the General's underground base, beneath the sewers of New York."

"What's my last name?"

"Smith."

"Ashley Smith." I thought. But it didn't sound right, like I'd just been told someone else's name, not like it was _me_. But what do I know? Nothing.

"Come." She said, setting down the tray and sitting on my bed, "You need to eat."

So I picked up the toast and took a bite. It was nice to get some food in my stomach, I was starving. The drink also refreshed me. But I never felt tired, or ill.

"There are many things you apparently have forgotten. I will help to fill the gaps. We have been friends for many years." Lyk said, "Firstly, you are a mutant."

"A mutant?" I tried again to think if I'd ever been called a mutant before, or anything strange that had happened. But I found nothing once again, just a void where memories should have been.

"Yes, and not just any mutant. You are the more…_advanced…_of us all, since you have three abilities. Healing, telekinesis, and passing through solid matter.

I found myself looking down at my own hands, as if looking for a change, a _sign_ that I could do any of these things she suggested. This girl, this _friend_. Maybe as I get to know her I'll remember her again.

"You have used your abilities many times to help others. You have the skill to use them; it will just take some time to remember how. Now come, the day awaits. You need to be re-briefed on our mission, and then your training will start. You can save many lives, Ashley, if you help us."

I nodded stiffly, this information washing over me. If I can help people, I will. I don't know who I am, but I know what I believe in.

……………………………Bobby……………………………..

"What do you mean you can track Kitty?" I asked, hope filling me for the first time today, replacing any anger with excitement.

"Well… If I have something of hers, that she's worn, I just get a feeling of where she is. It's like a compass inside of me, that can tell where people are. Something to do with my dog-like senses I suppose. But I need to help! She's my friend too!"

"We never said you couldn't help." I cut her off quickly, "Did you bring something of hers?"

Then I realised she was holding one of Kitty's favourite jackets, and my heart shot to my throat and my eyes stung. I quickly put my emotions aside, as we all could. I'm an x-men, I better start acting like one. It's not going to help if I break down every minute over something like this.

"Let's start then."

…………………………………Kitty...………………………….

Lyk passed me some clothes, and directed me towards the nearest shower. I washed and got dressed. Wearing the same outfit as she was, she took me down more metallic corridors, until she stopped at a heavily padlocked door.

She took a key out and unlocked it, pushing the door open.

"This is the most important part of our mission." She announced proudly.

My eyes gazed upon a storage area, with shelves upon shelves of wooden boxes. She kicked one of the lids off with her army boot, and pulled out a gun, which she to the cartridge out of. She held up a small dart, filled with red liquid.

"This, is something to make humans into mutants." She explained, holding it up.

"Why would that be important? Surely they should only have to take it if they want to be mutants?"

"No Kit-Ashley-"

"What did you call me?" I asked forcefully.

"Ashley." She replied quickly.

This seemed to be getting more suspicious by the minute, which Lyk must have sensed, so she pressed on.

"Ashley, the world is filled with ignorant people. We are only showing them the way forward. You've always supported us before-"

"I know. But it just doesn't seem…" My eyes looked back around the storage area, as if in search for the proper word, "Right."

"They _hate_ us Ashley, we have lived under their shadow for too long. We are oppressed, unable to be happy with who we are because of _them_. Never feel sorry for _them_, Ashley. They deserve everything we are planning. It all adds up to a better world."

I hated the way she was talking. She might have just said 'it's for the greater good'. The whole thing seemed dark and evil. I wished I knew more about what I'd done in the past, to understand what was going on now.

"For everyone, or just for us?" I asked.

She smiled broadly at me, "Everyone."

Lyk reached forward and swung the door shut, before locking all the padlocks.

"Impenetrable." She told me.

Then we walked on through the building until we came to a glass window that looked out onto a great hall.

Hundreds of people, different genders, ages and sizes were bustling about in a huge canteen.

"These are all mutants who have suffered under humans, and have come to help us with our cause."

I looked around at them all, each of them wearing the same combat trousers and black t-shirts. It looked like a military operation…And these were the soldiers.

"What is the mission?" I asked cautiously.

"A perfect world," she explained, "To create a world full of mutants."

"But-"

"And now," she pressed on before I could interrupt with more questions, "You try to remember who you are."

………………………………………………….

She took me into a small, white room, with various sized metal balls.

"Now I leave you. Try to lift the first ball without touching it. If you succeed, move to the second. It is vital that you remember to use your powers again."

"Why?"

"It will be explained in due course."

I went in as she shut the door behind me. I wanted nothing more than to try and get out of this place, and its strange missions and military operations. But to do that, I'll need to remember these abilities I supposedly have.

I stared at the first ball, the smallest. It could fit inside my palm.

'_up'_ I thought, and surely enough it rose into the air as I looked up, as if attached to an invisible pole.

I made it whizz around the room, towards me and back, up and down, diagonally. I let out a laugh at this fantastic discovery, a feeling of pride filling me as a smile lit my face.

I eventually moved to the second ball, and willed it to be lifted.

It wobbled slightly as I had to concentrate harder to move it up, but I was astonished once again as it went into the air. It was pretty heavy, but I kept it up.

I let it back down again, and decided to test myself. I went to the fifth and largest ball. I took a deep breath, before focusing all my attention on it. This time, I aided the action by lifting both of my hands towards it.

Taking once last breath, I lifted it into the air. My arms began to shake and my mind protested, but it wobbled off of the ground never-the-less. It rose from an inch off the ground to a metre. I kept it up, my arms shaking harder, and I had to shut my eyes and force all my attention into keeping it up. It must have been a minute that it stayed there, wobbling.

Before with a final gasp for air a let it go. I dropped, before smashing through the floor with a large BANG.

I shielded myself from the flying pieces of rubble, and felt a surge of pain in my hand.

I looked down at the cut, as a trickled of blood poured out of it. Then I watched, my eyes nearly popping out of my head, as it knitted itself back together. I stared until I was merely looking at my hand, a trickled of blood still on my skin from the invisible cut. I wiped my hand over it and felt nothing, it had gone…no…it had healed.

"Ashley?" A voice shouted up, and I realised it came from the huge hole in the room.

I cautiously peered over the hole, to see the General looking back at me, annoyance and anger written over his face as the giant ball lay next to him…on top of a smashed table.

"Down here NOW!"

I climbed down through the hall into his office.

"Yes?"

He regarded me coldly, no friendliness in his expression now. "I have a mission for you."

…………………………………Angel....………………………………

"Left here." Angela muttered, deep in concentration as she held tightly to Kitty's jumper. Bobby swerved the car round New York's busy streets and we seemed to hit another traffic jam.

"Would we find her faster if I took Angela and we flew?" I asked,

"Oh yeah, because _that_ wouldn't draw attention." Bobby quipped.

We'd been driving around for only ½ an hour, but already we were starting to doubt Angela as it looked like we were going in circles.

"Right here."

Bobby turned again into a dead end.

"STOP!" She yelled suddenly and the car screeched to a halt.

She climbed out of the car and filed around her.

She bent down, and sniffed lightly.

"She's here." Angela mumbled.

"What do you mean she's here? Has she buried herself?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"Maybe she's underground..Tube or something." I hastily argued, when Angela looked up annoyed.

"She's not moved-No, wait, she's moving."

Angela ran back to the car again as we did the same.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Angela hastened, as the engine roared to life.

"Which way?"

Angela pointed behind us, and Bobby quickly turned out into the street and set off in pursuit once again, as our patience thinned slightly more.

"We need the others down here. Especially Logan. I think I can smell the General. But it's hard to be sure what he smelt like. But call Logan down, make sure he's wearing that helmet."

We were no longer impatient, but jumped to action. I pulled out my phone and called Logan. If what Angela was saying was remotely true, we needed him big time. Fury rose inside me again and the thought that _he_ had Kitty. What was he making her do this time? Couldn't she fight him any more?

We were soon going to find out.

……………………………………………………….

The General, Lyk, some other mutants and I soon filed into a sleek black jeep, its windows tinted. Three more followed behind us.

"On this mission, we take action on the public." The General announced, tapping the box in front of us lightly, "We make our stand."

He pushed the lid of the box open and threw us each two guns containing the x-gene.

"Where are there the most populated places on a Saturday?" He asked openly.

"The Mall?" Lyk suggested.

"Exactly. So that's where we're going. So shoot as many people as possible. The more mutants there are in the world, the better. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone chorused, apart from me.

"Ashley? You won't let us down, now will you?" He asked, offering me a gun.

I hesitated. "But what if there's children-"

"Ashley, if we don't, we will always be living underground. In fear. We need to do this. Is it so bad being a mutant? Really we are just helping evolution. We are the good guys. So, can I count on you?" He asked again.

My brain worked at maximum speed. Is this what I did in the past? Prepare for a day when I could make humans mutants? I don't even know that we've been prosecuted. But these are the only friends I've got. I won't let them down. I can't judge the situation because I don't have any background. So I'm just going to have to trust them.

"Yes." I took the gun, and readied myself as the driver pulled to a halt.

"Lyk and Ashley, I want you to stay by my side. Some may take a stand when I'm not looking, and some may react faster to the serum than we have planned. Oh, and if the x-men show up Ashley, I don't care what you're doing but you've got to leave. Understood?"

"Understood. But how will I know it's them?"

An evil grin came to his face, "You'll know. Ready?"

We nodded. "Let's go."

The doors swung open and we all filed out, heading for the Shopping Center.

……………………………………….

I have some ideas and I just want your opinion. They may or may not change the rest of the storyline but it'd be interesting to see what you think :).

Angel or Bobby?

Kitty getting her memories back or not?

I have plan but any comments would be cool :). Don't feel put out if I don't take your ideas into account lol.

See ya soon

Chocoholic


	23. Fatal Flaw

Fatal Flaw

Mutants swarmed around me and ran into the building. People started screaming as they shot the first darts. I was chaos inside, and I was at the front of it. I couldn't point a gun at someone, I tried, but couldn't bear pulling the trigger at their frightened faces.

Many had already been hit, and were now shuddering on the floor. The General grabbed my arm and pulled me forward as I stopped, wanting to run away from the horror of it all.

Thousands must have been hit by now, and everyone was using their abilities, taunting them. Running around them and shooting so fast they couldn't see them. Others would come out of walls just to scare people before shooting them in the back.

"SILENCE!" He called, and everyone obeyed.

He then turned to me, and fear gripped me above everything else.

"You promised to help us." He whispered, and gave me his gun, for mine had dropped from my hand long ago. I looked blindly down at it. It felt cold in my hand, like it was oozing evil. I realised that tears had been pouring from my eyes.

…………………………Angel…………………………..

We looked out over the second store balcony of the Mall, frozen in horror. Kitty stood there, next to the General, shaking slightly as tears poured from her eyes. Everyone else also seemed to be frozen on the spot. She looked down at the gun as if it were something recently deceased.

I wanted to yell out, but my voice was lost.

I wanted to move, but my limbs stayed stiff.

One of the humans lifted into the air, by someone other than Kitty, and hovered closer to her. He too seemed petrified.

Was the general making her do this? Why didn't she fight him? Why didn't she run? Okay, she couldn't do that with the 50 mutants watching her, they'd rip her apart in a second.

"Do it." The General ordered.

Kitty looked down at the man's face, and more tears fell from her eyes.

"No." She whispered, yet it somehow echoed through the hall and she threw the gun down with a resounding BANG on the floor. Slowly she turned back to the General, "I don't know who you are, but this is wrong. I can't believe I trusted you."

"Ashley-" he warned, "It's for the greater good…For everyone."

She shook her head, "No. Not like this. This is just for you, and your selfish reasons. You really think they'll be peace like this. No. I'm done with this." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor.

Like a jolt of electricity running through me I suddenly sprang into action, as did Bobby and Angela.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I heard myself yell as my fury mounted, I sprung off of the railing and let my wings out, gliding down towards them.

"PLAN B!" He yelled,

In another blink of an eye a mutant had placed two impenetrable bracelets on her and tied her arms behind her back, and a blindfold was placed over her eyes. Then a silver gun, different to the others was placed to her head.

"DON'T MOVE OR SHE GETS CURED!" The mutant shouted, and we froze.

"You…worthless…idiots." The General taunted, "Don't you know how incredibly outnumbered you are? Three of you…Fifty of us."

"THEY'RE NOT ALONE!" Someone from behind us shouted.

We looked back to see a human coming to stand beside us.

A wave of gratitude came somewhere deep from within me, they were coming to fight by _our_ side. Against more mutants. The humans did care. Times really have changed

"YEAH! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Someone else yelled coming forward, and standing at our other side.

Police sirens wailed in the distance and the whole Mall was soon filled with shouts as the whole place seemed to come and stand up for us.

"SILENCE!" He yelled once again, and we did so. "Keep the police out." We heard him whisper, and around 10 of them went out to finish off the police, and possibly, the army.

"COME ON KITTY! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HER, BLAST HER AWAY!" I yelled out at her, willing her to get that gun away from her head.

I could see her eyebrows furrow as she looked at us with confusion, not recognising her own name. An evil laugh filled the air.

"FOOLS! I've wiped her MEMORY! She doesn't know WHO YOU ARE!"

"WHY DO YOU STILL NEED HER THEN? SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHY ARE YOU EVEN KEEPING HER? WHAT POSSIBLE REASON WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Bobby shouted, rage in every word.

"Unfinished business." The General replied simply as a flicker of madness crossed his stern face, "Fighting for us would be the worst punishment. I see that won't happen. No matter."

His smile broadened, "Shoot her."

"NOOOO-"

A bang filled the air as Kitty fell to the ground, a dart in her neck.

Then a mad yell resounded through the air from none other than Wolverine as he roared his bike through the barriers of the upper floor, and jumped off of it, claws open, face hungry. Before anyone could react the General was no more.

Everyone rushed forwards into battle as they retreated, taking Kitty with them. I could vaguely see that Wolverine was being electrocuted but carried on swiping fiercely, and a few other people around me stopped in their tracks by other mutant powers.

I let my wings unfold and propelled myself forwards towards Kitty, her unconscious body retreating from sight. I watched in horror as one of the girls grabbed Kitty's hair and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

…………………………Kitty………………………….

The world seemed to stop as I knew that the General was dead. My life flashed before my eyes. Every memory he took came back to me in the space of a few seconds.

I woke up to the eye-watering pain of someone pulling my hair. I was lying on the ground as rough hands pulled me up. I felt so weak and vulnerable. My body knew there was something missing. I focused hard on blasting the hand away from my head but she didn't even move. Why didn't I listen before? It was me he was talking to. Kitty, that's my name…Kitty Pryde. And that was Angel and Bobby.

"Walk." It commanded.

"No." I struggled against her pitifully, put she only gripped me tighter. I yelled out in pain as my hair pulled and her pointed nails dug into my arm. "NO!" I screamed out, "LET ME GO!"

I struggled against binds on my arms and tried to shake off the blindfold to no avail. My energy left me as I stumbled forwards as hands pushed me. Then she pulled me to a stop and pushed me back to the ground.

"Why did you take her back?" A voice asked, Lyk I think.

"the General is dead. I panicked. And anyway, we can use her as a hostage. None of the x-men will come near us now that she's cured. Now that she can _die_." It was a heavy Irish accent.

"I thought the plan was to turn humans to mutants, not to kill people-"

"Yeah, well times change don't they Lyk? We don't need to kill her, not yet…But those x-men will keep interfering. This way, the plan will be easier, wont it?"

Lyk remained silent.

"It will. Now help me take her down to the hold."

"Do it yourself." Lyk bit back, before I heard her walk away.

I tried to get up and run away again, but the grip on my hair squeezed harder.

"Come on _human_. Walk. Not so powerful now eh? The General thought you were so special but you're not. Not anymore. You're nothing now."

We went down some stairs and had obviously entered the bunker.

"Oh yeah, and I suppose I should check that you really are cured."

Her grip left my arm and I heard the sound of a knife being unsheathed. I struggled even harder against her grip to no avail.

I felt the blade run through my cheek and a shot of burning pain ran through me. Then the warmth started to trickle down my cheek.

She waited in silence for a few minutes while I pursed my lips in an attempt to bit back a yell of pain. It didn't heal.

Then she laughed a sick laugh. Then she punched my newly cut cheek.

"Not. So. Powerful. NOW. HUH?" Every word was rewarded with a punch or a kick and I gasped out in pain. I quickly assessed the damage, swollen eye – most likely, bruises, cracked rib maybe.

She laughed once more. "Come on then, let's get you back to your cell."

The grip on my hair and arm was replaced, and she half-dragged me back down the corridor.

My side screamed out in protest but I stayed silent. I wasn't going to show these people my pain.

So she kept taunting me. "Yeah, the General thought you were _so_ special. But you're not. You just blunder from one situation to the next and hope that your _friends _will save you. HAH! Not this time, oh no. THIS TIME, I'll make sure we get rid of all the x-men for good. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna set a bomb on this place, and they'll all come running for you like the blind idiots that they are. Then, when all my crew is out of here, we're gonna seal 'em all in. And this whole building is made of impenetrable metal. So once they come in, they 'aint gonna come out."

I wracked my mind for some kind of witty response but none came, so I thought it best to try and get more information out of her, she sounded like one to boast about everything. Fatal flaw.

"When?" I breathed

"Oh, so you wanna know when all your friends are gonna die huh? Tonight most probably. They've got a tracker among them so they won't wait too long."

"Yeah. It'd be really clever…to blow up…your base…Where are you gonna…go next?"

"Oh don't worry missy I assure you we have lots more bases around-" She stopped, and brought her army boot down on my leg and I heard a sickening crack. It took me a split second to register the pain as I yelled out in agony. I tried to put my hands around it as if to suppress the pain but they stayed fixed behind my back.

After a while, my yells turned to heavy breathing, she leaned closer.

"You're a right little worm, 'aint ya darling? Well we'll have no more of that thanks missy. Here we are."

She dragged me a bit further, and threw me onto a cold, hard floor.

I heard the door slam and various keys being turned and locks being clicked.

"I guess I won't be seeing you around then. Have a nice life!" Then she gave one final laugh before turning and saying something like "guard her" and a massive figure moved in front of the door, blocking out the little light I had.

How can I possibly get out of this? How can I warm them?

I curled myself into a protective ball and tried to ignore the pain my whole left side was protesting.

If I could get hold of one of their guns, I could get my powers back…But would they come back? Had anyone done that before? What if the cure has permanently distorted my x-genes? Even if I did have my powers how much better off would I be? Not in so much pain, but I'd still be locked in an impenetrable room. No one gets in, no one gets out…Without the key.

So I needed the key. But when everyone comes they'll also be trapped. It'd be too late. Can we shield ourselves from the bomb somehow? No, of course we couldn't. Maybe Colossus and of course Logan would survive…But everyone else…

Angel?

Bobby?

They'd have no way to protect themselves.

What are we going to do?

……………………………………………

Sorry for the crap title lol, couldn't think :)

Thankies for the reviews ;)


	24. Time

Time

……………….Angel…………..

Firm hands gripped both of my shoulders as I struggled against them.

"Let me go, DAMN IT! THEY'VE GOT KITTY-"

"I know." Logan replied, surprisingly calm, though his jaw was clenched, "But there's only four of us. We can't take them like this. We'll wait for the rest of the team to arrive, then we'll go get her."

I knew he was right but I couldn't help wanting to go after them now, I needed to do something.

Many of the humans had scarpered, many who had been shot stayed. Bobby was helping them along with the uninjured police, telling them to go to the x-mansion, and where it was. It was the only place they could be safe right now.

My shoulders sagged as I realised Logan was right. It wouldn't help much if I got caught too. And there's no way she can fight back now.

Sadness filled me and pieced at my eyes. She can't remember anything, she's alone, scared, vulnerable.

Then it was replaced with fury, they've hurt her, and they'll pay.  
Logan released me and I told him I'd be back in a bit.

I took off, flying high. The wind in my face helped to clear my mind…

I thought back to when we didn't have a care in the world, when we flew together. She's been through so much since then…Maybe it's better if she stays human…then no one will need to hurt her.

………………Kitty…………………

I heard the door locks click and I felt light pour into the room.

I quickly uncurled myself, letting out a gasp of pain as I did, and tried to push myself up. But my leg wouldn't take it, so I slid back to the ground.

I heard the sound of a knife being unsheathed.

I pushed myself back, trying to get away, but ended in a corner.

The blade was pressed flat against my cheek, then it move up, under my blindfold. The blindfold fell away.

I blinked quickly as I opened my eyes, and even by the faint light I could see Lyk.

"Lyk?" I asked, my throat sounding far dryer than it felt.

She said nothing, but reached behind my back and held the handcuffs in her hands. There was a soft click and they fell away.

"Why?" I breathed again.

I brought my hands around to my front, my shoulders aching. I absentmindedly rubbed my sore wrists.

"This is wrong." She answered simply, "I haven't got much time-"

I reached forward and grabbed her wrist, "Please. Please tell them it's a trap."

"I don't think I can. Even this is risky in itself!" she whispered rapidly as the guy outside grunted slightly.

"But once you get out you can be free of all this! You can help us, become an x-man! Just tell them it's a trap, please!"

"If the x-men are warned, they will still blow the place up. There's too much information in here, too much at risk-"

"It doesn't matter." I cut her off. What matters is that everyone else is safe.

She looked worriedly at me.

"But…But you'll die-"

"Yeah, well it's that or everyone around me too." I tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Even if they did come, there would be no way of getting me out."

She still seemed reluctant.

"When would they do it then?"

"Tonight. They're already moving people and crates out."

"Right. Well you need to hurry up then."

"The x-men won't trust me-"

I pulled my bracelet off my wrist and gave it to her. I almost always wore it, hopefully they would remember.

"Show them this, and they'll know you speak the truth. Tell them…" I thought about it, what would I say? "I'm safe, tell them that they'll still blow the place up but want to keep me hostage."

"If you can get out of here, the bomb will be on the bottom floor-"

The guy banged on the door and grunted "Time's up." And he pushed the door open.

She couldn't say anything, so she stood up.

"Good luck." I breathed, as she hurried out the door, my bracelet clutched in her hand.

……………………………Lyk…………………………………..

"Lyk? Are you ready to give our…_friends…_a message?" she asked.

"Of course." I replied coolly.

"Then go now. Tell them that a bomb has been placed to go off exactly at midnight. They have until then to find her."

I gave her a curt nod before turning on my heel and heading for the exit.

My watch told me it was 11:06, so they had less than an hour to get here. As soon as I passed the enormous metal doors, and passed all of the security cameras I jumped into my car and sped off towards the mall, just 10 minutes away.

…………………………………Angel………………………………..

I looked around at the x-men. Each one was now here and we were ready to fight. Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Ice Man, Colossus, Ember, Nightcrawler, and now Angela. I looked to Logan for confirmation that we could go now.

"We're all here now. Let's move."

"WAIT!"

A strangers' voice called from the broken doors of the mall. She was one of _them_.

Anger burst inside of me, like a hot flame that just had gasoline poured on it.

"I bring a message," she announced, holding up a bracelet that I knew was Kitty's-"They've set a bomb on the place to go off at midnight. They'll seal the doors in at 11:45. The whole thing is made of impenetrable metal, so you have to get in and out by that time or you'll be trapped-"

"Why are you helping us?" Bobby asked, showing the same anger I felt. Was this in itself a trap?

"Look, we don't have time to argue. Your friend is in danger. You have until 11:45 to get her out, and if not you'll have to find and diffuse the bomb before midnight and it's already 11:21."

"Can you show us the way?" Storm asked

"Yes. Follow me."

We all ran out and divided ourselves between the three cars.

Then we followed to the generals' base.

Once at the concrete bunker, hauntingly similar to the one we visited before, we took no time for stealth but ran directly to the entrance which beckoned ominously.

It was already 11:37. We had 8 minutes.

"Wait!" Logan stopped us before we went in, "This is too dangerous for all of us to go."

"Agreed." Answered Storm quickly, "But the more people we have the shorter time it'll take to look for Kitty."

"Well who can survive a bomb?" I asked, and all eyes fell on either Wolverine on Colossus.

"You need more than two people." Beast said quickly.

"I'm not waiting outside!" I said angrily, "We haven't got much time!"

"I'm going in." Wolverine said, before turning on his heel and entering the bunker. Colossus followed after.

"Everyone else back to the cars!" Storm ordered.

Something made me look over at Bobby, who was mirroring my feelings of grim determination. Something clicked, and we both rushed into the building.

"Bobby! WARREN! COME BACK!" Storm shouted, her voice echoing all around us, but we kept running for all we were worth.

"I'm coming with you!"

We looked behind us to see Lyk running behind us, "I know where she is-"

"But how do we get her out?"

Lyk smiled, "That's where my powers will come in handy. Come on." We pounded through the metal corridors, until Lyk stopped short outside a large metal door with nothing but a few slits for a window.

My watch told me it was 11:42

"KITTY?" I called through the bars, whilst Lyk bent down and placed a hand over the lock.

…………………………Kitty……………………….

I wearily woke up to the sound of pounding footsteps.

_No…It can't be them…Lyk warned them-_

"Kitty?" …It was Angel. Oh god no, not him.

Pain shot through my whole left side as I tried to move closer to the door. I ended up half dragging myself.

"Here." I replied through a dry throat.

I heaved myself off the ground and dug my nails into my palm to stop myself screaming out.

"Kitty, we're going to get you out. Just hold on." Bobby too.

I looked through the bars to find Angel staring back at me. It trigged a deep emotional love within me, yet at the same time gripped me with fear for his life. I remembered Bobby in the same way.

"Please." I begged, my voice growing stronger, "Please get out. Please-"

"We're not leaving you." Bobby and Angel said simultaneously.

Suddenly a lock clicked and the door swung open. I sank back to the floor as my legs started to shake badly.

Angel immediately rushed in and swooped me up.

I couldn't stop a yell of pain escaping especially from my left ribs.

Then we started running back down the corridors.

"What's the time?" Angel asked

"11:44"

Then we saw the exit at the end of the corridor…and the doors were starting to close…

Wolverine and Colossus were nowhere to be seen.

Bobby was the quickest and jumped through the doors, then he reached back and pulled Lyk through, her leg sliding out just as they slammed shut.

"NO!" Angel pounded his back against the doors as if willing them to smash apart.

"It's no use, we're sealed in." I hastened, "We need to get to the bomb, put me down-"

"You're not heavy, where do we need to go?"

"Bottom floor."

We sped back down the stairs in haste, a familiar voice echoed around us saying "self destruct in 10 minutes"

"Déjà vu" I commented. Angel laughed out loud and took a split second to look down at me as we both remembered back to the last time.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you've still got your memories." He said, before heading across the floor of the basement, where a timer was ticking its way down to zero.

"How do we shut it off?" Angel asked, putting me on the floor so he could look at it. He put my arm around his strong shoulders and we hobbled towards it.

"Self destruct in 5 minutes"

"We don't have much time, I think I read somewhere that if you cut any one of the wires it'll stop the bomb-"

"But if you're wrong we'll blow ourselves up."

"Well let's open it up and take a look." Angel said, reaching towards the encased timer.

"It's locked. Quick, search around for a key."

"Angel, they wouldn't just leave a key lying around-"

"I know…but it's the only hope we've got."

I clutched at my side gingerly, and hobbled over to one side of the room while Angel searched theanother. I got to my knees and started tossing papers around, looking in empty crates-

"Self destruct in 4 minutes."

I groped around the bottom of a container filled with padding until my I felt something cool against my hand.

"Self destruct in 3 minutes."

I pulled it out slowly. It wasn't a key…But a gun.

"Angel…"

"Have you found something?" he asked turning towards me.

My voice was lost so I held up the gun.

"Is that-"

"Yeah. I think it is."

We both looked at each other, before my mind made its decision. Then I pointed the gun at myself.

"No, no wait!" Angel ran over to me and held my wrist in his hand. "Do you really want this? I mean, without your powers…you can be safe…And you don't know what it'll do…It might kill you!"

"Angel…I don't really think I have a choice."

My eyes found his blue ones again. I thought of all the pain I'd caused him, every memory I had of us seemed to flash before my eyes.

I needed to get us out of this.

This was the only way.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied, and I meant it. He meant the world to me. I can't let him die.

I put the gun to my arm, and pulled the trigger.

…………………………………….

Hey guys! Back from holiday! Have left you with another cliffy. Enjoy ;) and please review :P

Kitty, Angel, Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Ice Man, Colossus, Ember, Nightcrawler, and now Angela.


	25. Fire

Fire

Pain. Pain like a fire burning through every nerve in my body as I gulped in a short deprived breath, my bones creaking under the pressure, feeling like they'd snap. My brain was being split in two and I couldn't breathe! The darkness surrounded me again.

Pain brought me back again. Chaos, fire, burning. No air, can't think, no oxygen. Back under.

I fought back up to clear my head, a pulsing energy running through me now to go with my throbbing bones muscles and migraine. I recognised a sound; screaming, mine. I slammed my teeth together as I kept trying to breathe as it came in short bursts of oxygen. Nothing, I couldn't hear anything but a ringing in my ears. Numb, couldn't feel anything. I opened my eyes. A burning white hot fire surrounding a bubble of safety with Angel and me in the centre. His eyes were screwed shut, licks of fire were breaking through and lapping at his skin, but we were both alive. Cocooned.

Pain again as I shut my eyes. Pulse, pulse, pulsing of energy through me. Noise, everything bursting to life at once, the crackling and explosions of fire, debris crashing, our own yells. A silence again. Darkness. Falling. Falling. Trapped. Hurt. Burnt. But cocooned. Both alive. Alive? Angel? Ringing. Pain. Darkness. Sleep...

...

My eyes snapped open and a long intake of sooty breath followed by coughing. I couldn't see or hear a thing, but I was alive. I tried to move slowly and yelled out, my legs were pinned down, crushed, my back and the backs of my arms felt burn, charred and hurting like hell. I wished I wasn't awake, but fat chance I could get back to sleep now. I was curled into a ball, my legs trapped and god knows what but it felt like dirt and sharp metal surrounding me. I then felt the wetness, reaching up a battered hand not far from my face to touch it gently before pulling back sharply. My head felt slick with...oh my god so much blood. I could feel it everywhere now, cuts along my arms, my back, a huge slice out of my side. Oh god. Trapped. Hyperventilating and gasping for breath. Panic. Trapped and bleeding, I wasn't healing. Couldn't phase, no energy to try. Not dead but then where? How could I still be alive. Buried alive. I whimpered, tears rolling down my face my eyes still wide open but seeing nothing. And cold. I was shivering. Was that blood loss or the cold? I needed to get my breathing back under control or I'd pass out again... Though I wanted to get back to sleep there was something else. Angel. Oh god Angel, was he here? I couldn't breathe let alone speak or move. _In...out...in...out. _Over and over like a mantra. _Innnn...ooouuut...In through the nose, out through the mouth. Relaxing. You're alive. _My thudding heart was still beating way to fast but I was still breathing, just don't think about the lack of space. Never again will I go in an enclosed space again. I shuddered. Angel. Think of Angel. I flex my fingers and tried to clear my sore throat.

"Warren?" I tried, but only an inaudible sound came out. I clenched my fist and teeth together, I couldn't be trapped alone I couldn't I-. Stop. Try again. "Warren!" I tried, nothing came out. My throat had nothing left to give. He was in front of me last time I saw him. I tried to push my arm forwards as it crept painfully outwards, dislocated shoulder. I yelled out but barely a sound came. Tears rolled in frustration as I pushed it out further. Further still. I groped around the broken metal. Nothing. I couldn't feel-

There, something soft. A hand. Wet and slick but a hand. I almost recoiled in horror. My eyes wide open again. Oh god I couldn't handle it if he was...I couldn't- Breathe damn it. I forced myself to reach further, up his arm, brushing past ash and dust, pieces of shattered metal to find his face. I paused, scared. Not wanting to check if he was still breathing.

"Come on!" I ordered myself, a small noise coming out, "Come ON!" I shouted as best as I could, my shaking hand finding his mouth and- Was that air? Oh god please don't be me making things up. Find his neck, soft, wet again but there. Or was that just my wet fingers? I pressed down. A pulse. He's alive. Tears rolled freely now, I wasn't alone. We'd get out of this somehow. He was alive. That's all that mattered. I fell back asleep without realising it.

...

I yelled out, shocking myself briefly as the sound actually came, but almost deafening to my ears. There was a battle going on inside my body and every muscle seemed to be contracting and releasing over and over, my stomach rolling, a fire spreading through my veins as I panicked again. There couldn't be another bomb. My skin was boiling; I could see white hot red flashes beneath my eyelids. And then it was all gone. I was left a shivering, shaking mess. I warm hand clutched onto my own as I squeezed it back and tried to calm myself down. Soothing me as a thumb brushed over my knuckled and the shivering started to subside. The whole ordeal seemed to have zapped my energy as it faded away. I squeezed at the soft hand again and felt a wave of shock and relief wash over me as a squeezed back, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Warren?" I whispered, and even that felt loud.

"I'm here." I voice croaked back through the darkness. I shifted slightly, my legs were still trapped but all the pain from earlier was replaced with discomfort. I guess it was from shock.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was...In a bad way. But just now, I don't know something's changed. I think I've gone numb. Unless, you don't think you healed me accidentally do you? Do you think you just got your abilities back?"

"I'm not sure..." I replied. I tried to phase but nothing happened. I gently cut myself on one of the jagged pieces of metal and it didn't heal. "No, nothing." I said as my stomach dropped. Again I was hit by the cold and a sense of claustrophobia, but tried not to show it as I shuddered violently.

"It's so cold." I chattered. Maybe I was feverish?

"I don't feel cold, though my skin's always been relatively protected from it." Warren whispered gently and continued to rub the back of my hand. I wished we could have been closer, I wanted to be protected within his comforting arms, but I had a hand at least. We stayed in relative silence for a while.

"What do we do now?" He asked softly.

I thought about it, "Logan and Colossus will still be alive but they might be in similar situations as us and it'll take them a while to get out. I don't know if they'll be able to tell if we survived or even where we are. We were also on the bottom floor and fell down even further so there's no telling how far down we are. We're probably in a small gap far underneath tonnes and tonnes of metal and dirt and machinery so...It'll take a while even if they do know we're down here. But I'm sure they'll do everything they can...And us, well...I guess we have to hope that my abilities are gonna return and I can get us out of here."

"Kitty no matter what happens I'm glad we at least both made it, and we're both together. If we're together we can make it through this."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right. I don't know how much air is going to be in this small pocket so we should probably try not to talk much."

"Okay." He squeezed at my hand as my shivering continued and I tried to think of being back at the School, messing around and growing up like normal people. Stupid things like being curled up with a good book or listening to some music as I hoped that everyone else was okay and drifted back off to sleep, the battle within my body still waging. A fire was on her way.

...


	26. Storyteller

Storyteller

Light. God I miss it. And clean air, yeah that was another thing. Maybe hot chocolate and biscuits. A warm rug? A good book? No I'd settle for sunshine, air and a bloody kit kat. Oh and somewhere dry. Turns out being underground is really damp. It would probably be cold if not for the fact that Warren and mine's constant enclosed breathing was heating up the area not to mention our body heat of which his is significant, though I still get shivering fits every now and again. Although I guess it is lucky that we're not really in pain, and thank god Warren's alive. We have no idea how long it's been. Could be weeks for all we knew. Okay we knew it wasn't weeks, though my stomach feels like its clawing and trying to get out but it's not as bad as it has been. I'm more worried about Warren. Although at least he can move everything to some extent, so he hasn't got his legs trapped. Speaking of which my feet are completely numb, but what the hell. I can live without legs. And no more enclosed spaces, or fire. At least Warren's not claustrophobic. He's keeping me calm at the minute. Well not at the minute he's asleep. Oh and of course water, how could I forget? A nice glass –no a bucket- full of clean cool water. Was this a checklist? Or an order for what I want from heaven?

I keep getting Warren to talk to me, let me know he's still there. To the extent of my knowledge I haven't slept yet. Warren's drifted off and it's taken all of my strength not to wake him up and get him to keep talking to me. He's asleep again now. At least if I listen closely I can hear his soft breathing. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, still asleep. I hadn't let go yet. I flexed my sweaty fingers softly. Sweaty. That was another thing. I want a bloody shower- no a bath. So much perspiration is clouding the air, really stuffy.

The shivering is starting again. I let go of Warren's hand for fear of waking him up and withdrew it so it was closer to my face. Tremor after tremor hit me, getting worse and worse. I tried to control my breathing, it didn't work. And then it really started, a rolling sensation of pain, all over but worse as it spread from the tip of my head to the ends of my previously numb toes, heat and burning. Argh, it was so hot. I couldn't breathe. Pulsing of energy as I bit my lip to keep from crying out, to keep in control. I squeezed my eyes shut. It felt like the whole ground was shaking. I opened my eyes and tried to focus. I think I can hear Warren saying something – shouting. Was he in pain? Argh, pain. I might throw up. Something's falling on me- Something's moving- I'm on fire. I'm getting torn apart. I can't- I can't- I can't – Warren. White hot pain, rumbling, scared, shivering, shouting- I blacked out.

...

I gulped in a huge painful breath as I woke up again. I was shaking and cold again. Better than being on fire. What happened? Warren, what was he saying? He was saying my name but he couldn't reach me.

"Kitty!" He shouted.

"Warren?" I asked back, mentally scolding myself on how weak I sounded. I opened my eyes and cleared my sandy throat; something was different. They adjusted quickly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened!" He asked frantically.

Light. There was a sliver of dim light.

"Warren there's a light-"

"What? Oh right, right. Are you okay?"

I thought about it, "Yeah I'm fine, what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. One minute I was asleep, next minute I was getting pummelled with these...waves of energy, like before when... anyway the ground was shaking and you weren't making a sound. I thought you were...Well I don't know, I knew something was wrong. And then things started falling and there was this horrible sound of creaking metal- I thought that our little alcove was going to collapse. . There's now something in between us-"

I reached out my hand and found he was right, a huge chunk of metal, I could only barely see the small light through a hole at the top of it in it. We had been so lucky that it had landed where it did, it could have cut off our hands or crushed us otherwise. But the panic started again. I couldn't reach him and he had a way out.

"Warren it doesn't matter what happened. You need to try and get through that hole-"

"After what just happened! No way! What if another tremor comes!"

"Calm down." I reassured as best as I could, pressing my hand to the cold metal and wanting to feel the warmth of his hand again. "It could be an opening outwards, a chance for you- both of us to get out. You need to go and get help, they won't know where to look otherwise."

"And what happens if I dislodge something and everything falls?" He asked, I heard him touch against the metal and I pressed into it harder. I wish I could phase now more than ever... Why didn't that gun work!

"We don't have a choice. We can either try or we can sit here and die of lack of air or water."

Warren kept silent for a while as a bad feeling ran through me, mixed with the fear.

"I know what you're doing." He bit out thickly, "You don't think you're going to make it so you're going to make it so you're sending me out-"

"Warren-"

"No, I know it. I know you too well. Have you ever heard of the expression live together die alone? Well I'm not leaving you here to die alone. They'll find us. We can watch our now and hear if anyone comes."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I shouted through my cracked throat. "At least try and see if you can see anything, or can get out. I'll still be here any you can get back at any time. I'm right here. You can't not try at all, please, Warren, _please!"_

"Okay, okay! But keep talking to me so I know I'm not getting too far away." He resigned.

I heard him start to move and my heart beat faster, sweat across my forehead and my eyes wide open in fear.

"Wait!" I called out, and heard the rustling stop.

"What is it!" He panicked

"No, sorry it's just. Don't go just yet, just...stay here a bit longer. Sorry, just in case..." I swallowed, not being able to get the words out, the walls feeling like they were closing and again, the pressing darkness, being buried alive. My breath started to come out in small gasps.

"Kitty, what's wrong, what's happening!"

"No it's. Nothing I just. I'm just. Stupid. A bit. Scared. Hyper-. Venti-. Lating."

There was more rustling as I struggled to catch my breath, the fear and darkness encasing me as I threatened to cry again in frustration. Mouthing sorry to him that I was so weak; we had our chance and I chose now to forget how to breathe. The light was momentarily blocked.

"Kitty put your hand next to mine." He ordered not very calmly

I pushed myself into a half-sitting position and shakily put my hand up to the small gap. The feeling of his warm palms touching mine sent a brief spark of electricity running through me and I chocked on the breath I was gasping on, the bittersweet and damned annoying clichéd moment making me want to laugh.

"Breath through your nose. Come on. In...and out...In...and out..." I sucked in breath through my nose as slowly as I could as I told myself to stop being an idiot and calm down. It didn't work too well. My throat was starting to hurt from the sharp breaths and I felt light headed. God am I going to die? I can die now right? Oh my god. I felt and heard Warren's other fist bang against the metal with a clang in his own helplessness and frustration.

"So-...so...sorry...trying..."

"Kitty, focus on me, focus! I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, you're safe. Breathe, come on-"

He moved his palm away and my breath caught in my throat –I couldn't catch it ah! – No wait, fingers sliding though the gap, gripping mine. The heat, warming. Calming...

"That's it keep going." He encouraged, "We're not here we're...sitting in a room together- back at the school." He rambled, making up a story that I imagined in my head, and then tried another tactic, "God dammit...Look I'm- I'm going to count down from 10, and when I get to 0 you're going to be breathing normally. Squeeze my hand if you understand."

I squeezed his fingers firmly in my cold sweaty ones. The cold again- I only just noticed- and the dark-

"10...We're in the school, there a soft fire in the fireplace in the centre of the cosy room. A comfy sofa and some armchairs are there just for us...9, there a jug of cool water and we're really hydrated...8, there's no one else around, it's just... just you and me...7, we're sitting together on the sofa, reading a book but we're not really reading it...6, There's um, a bright warm, safe light around us and we're safe..." He paused slightly, rushing less as I calmed down slightly "5, I got you in my arms and I'm not letting go..." His fingers started to trace patterns on my palms, reassuring and caring, "4, you're almost drifting off to sleep and I smile down at you...3, I brush the hair off your face as your eyes groggily shut, but you're fighting to stay awake...2, You drift off, breathing deeply and steadily as you fall asleep" I shut my eyes and imagined it, smiling slightly and completely forgetting the darkness, "1...I kiss your forehead and tell you everything's going to turn out okay. You smile at me in your sleep and nod your head slightly." I nodded my head sleepily, smiling, "We're both happy, too happy almost. And there's nothing else that matters...0."

I opened my eyes after a few minutes, not realising I had closed them. Aware of the darkness but picturing the scene he just painted, it filling me with a new feeling that spread throughout me as he continued to trace patterns on my arms. I swallowed gently and chucked.

"Sorry." I apologised, too tired now to feel ashamed.

"Don't mention it." He whispered softly as if worried he'd set me off again, but kept sliding the few fingers he could fit through the hole between mine.

"You're...a good storyteller." I chuckled, feeling joy and comfort for the first time in a while instead of terror.

"Oh...thanks." I could hear the smile in his voice, "I'm sorry if I was too..."

"No it was perfect." I spoke softly, squeezing his fingers lightly to confirm it. Then I realised, and started to pull my fingers away but he tightened his grip.

"Oh, wait you need to-"

"It can wait." He calmed me again. "It's just...I'm tired." He lied, "Let me rest a bit then I'll try okay?"

I nodded, smiling though he couldn't see me, "Yeah...Yeah okay."

"Okay." He breathed, holding my hand as best as he could, as we both pressed against the fallen metal, still picturing his story.

...

Hey guys thanks for all the support! Tell me if you liked the chappie. Next time we find out what's happened with the others and Bobby gets an unexpected surprise ;). MWHAHAHA.


	27. VOTE! not chappie but important!

VOTE!

Okay so I had to stop writing for a while for two reasons: 1, I had a HELL of a lot of work and will for the next month, but will try and get another chapter or two up by then, and 2 I had to work out where to take the story next because there are a lot of different directions to go. Personally I was leaning towards making this an AngelxKitty story (but not leaving Bobby on his own!) but I seem to be getting mixed reviews and I keep going back and forth _ time has come to make a decision. So now we vote! Send me a PM for either Bobby or Angel and it will be as simple as the one with the most votes wins. Voting will close next Friday (or sooner if there is a clear winner...) Oh and please don't leave it in the reviews, it will probz look weird if it's just filled with "OMG ANGEL!" or "OMG BOBBY!" lol. So send me a message, I'll tell you how it goes. But bear in mind that either way you pick will be taking the story down a completely different route! If you don't mind you can also send me a PM and I will chose .

Thanks Guys!

So PM either Bobby, Angel or You chose by next Friday (27th) thanks! Chocs. ;)


End file.
